Digimon: Tale of Two Kings
by Riddl3
Summary: After the events of The Bagramon/Quartzmon War, Shoutmon returns to a parade for him being the new king! But a mischievous purple dragon, Gumdramon, was being bad and decided to spy on his new king. Suddenly, they found a castle and eventually got together. After a few long, enjoyable, lovble months, Gumdramon falls in battle. Will Shoutmon be able to recover the split Code Crown?
1. Chapter 1: Castle Recovery

After defeating Bagramon, Shoutmon returned to the digiworld, there he was celebrated as the 'king' in the streets. Digimon all over the digiworld came to see the new king, some even traveled with him when he set out to find a home fit for a king. However, amongst the crowd was a curious purple dragon. With some mischievous work of his friends, he managed to sneak into the carriage.

"Hm... a castle would serve as a nice base." Shoutmon thought to himself.

As the celebration declined, Shoutmon looked around a field with his trusty steed. "I thought I saw a castle earlier." He said as he looked around. The sneaky purple digimon wasn't too far behind the king. He was crouched down in some grass.

"It feels amazing being so close to the king. I am feeling nervous already!" The purple digimon said.

"He looks so royal, sitting on that horse." a blue furred wolf said hiding behind some reeds

"His personality must be bold. He surely knows how to command an army." A red dinosaur digimon said.

"Gosh, that sounds kind of hot." The purple dragon immediately started to blush.

"What did you say?" The blue furred wolf asked.

"N-nothing." The dragon stuttered.

"I am going to head home. I feel uncomfortable." The red digimon started to sneak away.

"Guys! This is a 3 man team! Don't bail on me!" The purple digimon shouted.

"What was that?" Shoutmon said as he looked back. The king jumped off his horse and summoned his microphone.

"I'm outta here" the blue furred wolf started to sprint away.

"Guys, do this for me!" The dragon yelled.

"Show yourself, I don't want to hurt any digimon… yet!" Shoutmon yelled. He scarf flew around in the air.

"H-hi!" The purple dragon trembled.

Shoutmon blinked a few times in shock as he looked at the digimon in front of him. "Hello." He said standing straight up.

"D-don't hurt me. P-please."

"No, not my intention! What's your name little buddy?" Shoutmon asked.

"G-Gum… Gumdramon." He stuttered.

"It's ok Gumdramon. I might as well become friends with my people. Wanna join me on the search for a castle?" Shoutmon asked holding his paw out.

"S-sure!" Gumdramon grabbed his hand. He felt warm as he felt the soft paws grab him.

"You seem nervous." Shoutmon smiled.

"I...uh." Gumdramon was in shock. He watched as he was picked up and put on to a horse and rode away.

"See anything?" Shoutmon asked.

"N-no. But I may h-have an idea of where a castle is!" Gumdramon said.

"Tell me where to go!" Shoutmon asked.

"O-ok." Gumdramon said as he began instruction.

-A few minutes later-

"This is the field you told me to ride to." Shoutmon jumped off the horse.

"Y-yeah." Gumdramon felt scared being on the horse alone.

"Oh, shoot. Probably should help you down." Shoutmon grabbed Gumdramon's paw and helped him down.

"Where's the castle?" Shoutmon asked. Gumdramon started to tear up, and he began to cry.

"I-I-" he sobbed.

"It's ok. Gumdramon, listen." Shoutmon comforted the purple dragon. "It's ok. You thought you saw one, and it turns out it wasn't here. Don't worry, we will find one!" Shoutmon said as he smiled.

"O-ok." Gumdramon said still sobbing.

"I think we should walk a little bit, see if you actually saw a castle here." Shoutmon grabbed Gumdramon's paw and walked.

"T-thanks my k-king." Gumdramon stuttered.

"It's ok." Shoutmon chuckled. The two walked around the grassy field, looking around. They eventually saw a run down castle.

"Hey look!" Shoutmon yelled.

"W-what?" Gumdramon looked up. He was happy to see the building he saw earlier.

"You did it. You found a castle! Let's go inside." Shoutmon walked to the rusty metal gate.

"Y-you sure? I mean, i-it looks ru-run down." Gumdramon said a little scared.

"Don't worry, you're with the king." Shoutmon winked at Gumdramon. He said nothing, he walked along Shoutmon with his paws close to him. They entered the ruined castle looking around.

"Hey, seems pretty clean for some reason. I think this can be fixed." Shoutmon said looking at a room. It was clean, with a desk and a king size bed with sheets that were tucked in.

"T-there isn't any g-ghost here?" Gumdramon shook.

"No, but there is Shoutghostmon! Whoooo!" Shoutmon said with a white sheet on him.

"Ahh!" Gumdramon screamed. He got defensive and hit Shoutmon win his tail.

"Ah!" Shoutmon said as he went down. "Ok, ok. I won't do that again." Shoutmon rubbed his butt.

Gumdramon looked at his king. He rubbed his butt because of pain, but he looked in between his legs. His member started to stick out, only the tip. Gumdramon felt like a magnet, and he started to walk towards Shoutmon. He got on his knees and licked it.

"What are you doing?" Shoutmon gasped at the sudden licking.

"W-w-well I just saw you sitting here, I-I couldn't help myself, sorry." Gumdramon stumbled away bumping into a dusty wall.

"Hey. It's alright. Just... give warning next time." Shoutmon laid down on his back exposing his boner.

"A-ar-e you saying-g t-that I can, Um..." Gumdramon blushed as he addressed his naked king

"Do as you wish but if I feel teeth your banished to the dungeons!" Shoutmon yelled. Gumdramon freighted by the king's loud voice, falls to the floor and slowly makes his way to the king

"Oh brother. I think I should be less-" Shoutmon looked down to see the purple dragon licking his tip.

Gumdramon played with the spikes on Shoutmon's tip flicking them with his tongue.

"Oooh! That's nice!" Shoutmon moaned as he placed his head back. He could hear Gumdramon giggle.

Gumdramon found it funny that such a brave king could be controlled by such a feeble dragon. Shoutmon just gave him a lustful glare as he felt pleasure on his member. Then Gumdramon felt his king's member start to pulse as it shot hot spurts of seed down his throat.

"Oh, finished already? I did not know I was going to cum that quick." Shoutmon sat up.

"It w-was a v-very g-good member, i-if i say so my-s-self" Gumdramon commented as he wiped away the excess cum

"You're acting nervous. Why's that?" Shoutmon got worried for him. He put his paw on his shoulder.

"Well you're such a powerful digimon, I-I never get to be this close to someone of your class"

"What? You live near my quarters, you see me everyday! Then again, I have been caught up in Digiquartz a lot."

"It's just th-that i'd never g-get so close to you"

"Well, I might just make this a normal thing. Let's see." Shoutmon picked up the nervous digimon and put him on the floor.

"Let's take that off." Shoutmon grabbed the red vest.

"I-I would like that."

"Well, let's make this easier. Put your arms in the air." Shoutmon said.

"Yes sir" Gumdramon said as he raised his arms.

"Good." Shoutmon took of the vest and saw Gumdramon's wings extend fully out.

"Question, can you fly?" Shoutmon asked putting the vest on the dresser.

"Uh-um-uh yea, but i n-never do." Gumdramon said as he curled his wings close to his body embarrassed, and blushing.

"Aww, I think your adorable when you blush. Oh look at that, you've grown." Shoutmon saw Gumdramon's member sticking out

"Oh s-sorry" Gumdramon hid his boner, "I-its j-just that i find you h-ho-ho, nice looking. sor-ry" Gumdramon said as he started to reach for his vest.

"Hey. You don't need to leave. Why don't you lay on the bed." Shoutmon said grabbing the vest from Gumdramon.

"O-ok" gumdramon said as he laid on the bed fully exposing himself.

"It's ok. Now what you want first, a blowjob or anal?" Shoutmon said walking up to the bedside

"Um, I-I don't know." Gumdramon said as he looked up at Shoutmon's chest.

"Well, to make you feel better. Let's do a blowjob. Get ready!" Shoutmon grabbed Gumdramon's member and licked his tip.

Gumdramon groaned and bucked up into shoutmon's mouth, "sorry, s-sorry"

"Jeez, so greedy!" Shoutmon thought as he began sucking. Moving his head up and down.

"Ugh!" Gumdramon moaned as he began bucking up into Shoutmon's mouth, "I-im about to cum!"

Shoutmon heard him, and he went a bit faster. Knowing he would cum very quickly. Gumdramon came almost immediately after Shoutmon picked up his pace, sending a couple of spurts down Shoutmon's throat before pulling out and shooting one last spurt on Shoutmon's face.

"Gah. You have a lot of cum. Well, I think you're ready, roll over." Shoutmon licked the seed off his face.

"O-ok" gumdramon said as he rolled over on the bed.

"Try not to kick me now." Shoutmon joked as he licked Gumdramon's hole.

"I won't sir." Gumdramon said as he squirmed underneath his king. Shoutmon kept licking the hole. Even giving it a little suckle, earning a gasp from the dragon. He inserted his tongue and felt him move down.

"Well, I think someone likes rimjobs. Well, hope you're ready." Shoutmon grabbed his member and put on top of Gumdramon's buttcheeks.

"Please king… I'm ready."

"I will be nice since it's your first time." Shoutmon opened the dragons cheeks to see a puckering hole. He started to insert his tip and go slow.

Gumdramon hugged the pillow he was on, but Shoutmon hugged Gumdramon as he slid in further, going deep inside. Gumdramon felt the spikes on the member tickling his insides as it went in farther.

"I love you!" Shoutmon kissed Gumdramon and pulled out. He waiting for a second, then slammed inside him again.

"ah-ah sooo thick!" Gumdramon groaned.

"Can't leave you dry." Shoutmon grabbed Gumdramon's member and began stroking it as he started to get faster in fucking him. Gumdramon came after so much simulation, tensing up his butt causing shoutmon to cum.

"Ahh!" Shoutmon moaned. The cum quickly filled his hole, but Shoutmon continued to hump, and stroke him.

"Ah k-k-king!" Gumdramon moaned as he felt hot liquid filling him up?

"Want sl-sloppy seconds?" Shoutmon stopped to let him answer.

"Wh-what's that?"

"What we just did, we continue until I cum again." Shoutmon licked Gumdramon's cheek.

"U-umm, i got work to do" Gumdramon said, as he pushed Shoutmon's member out from his butt and grabbed his vest and started to limp out of the bedroom.

"I-it was fun, I-Ii would love to d-do it again."

"Oh... Um ok. I am always available at night. Maybe, depends if Tagiru or Mikey needs us." Shoutmon said as he walked up to Gumdramon.

"I… I'll be sure to r-remember that."

"Well, next time don't be so nervous. When we fight, be next to me. Now give me a kiss!" Shoutmon asked.

"O-ok" Gumdramon said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Smooch." Shoutmon kissed Gumdramon.

"Ok, be on your way. See you later." Shoutmon smacked Gumdramon's butt and let him go.

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2: The Letters

Shoutmon overnight brought over supplies and bricks to rebuild some of his castle.

"Mind if you help Dorulumon?" Shoutmon asked as they walked nearby.

"Sure. But will we be alone, I don't want anyone thinking I like charity work." Dorulumon snarled.

"Trust me, nobody is here. It's just us." Shoutmon gulped. "Just don't go near any bedrooms, stay outside." Shoutmon asked as he wheeled a wheelbarrow of grey bricks over to his quarters. He saw Gumdramon sleeping peacefully on the bed. "I love you silly!" Shoutmon kissed his forehead and grabbed a ladder and some cement. He climbed up it, and started replacing all the bricks that were gone.

"Gah… n-no!" Gumdramon whined.

"Its ok, sh!" Shoutmon sushed Gumdramon nicely. He placed the last few bricks down to close off the room.

"Whew. That was some harsh work. Glad this was the least destroyed room." Shoutmon said as he wheeled over to the courtyard.

"How did the master bedroom go?" Dorulumon asked.

"Well, the walls?" Shoutmon asked.

"Finished. I wanna lay down for the night, mind if I sleep here tonight." Dorulumon asked stretching.

"Sure, just don-" Shoutmon stopped as Dorulumon started to sleep.

"Good night. You worked hard tonight." Shoutmon walked over to his quarters and saw Gumdramon still sleeping.

"Back to bed!" Shoutmon said as he laid back down and cuddled up with Gumdramon.

-The Next Morning.-

Shoutmon woke up feeling groggy. His back ached a little and he eventually got up. "Hey, Gumdramon can you-" Shoutmon looked over to see that he was gone. He saw the pillow had a crinkled up paper. He looked it, it said,

"Sorry honey had to leave so no one would suspect us, love you xoxo - Gumdramon"

Shoutmon smirked at the little joke. he immediately went to find Gumdramon so they could practice some battle techniques.

"That silly guy. Might as well get ready. I wonder if he is wearing my scarf." Shoutmon said as he opened the closet and choose the one out of hundred scarves and put it on.

Gumdramon was pacing in his room, flicking the scarf shoutmon gave him from shoulder to shoulder. "what in the world am i thinking, fucking the king?" Gumdramon thought angrily.

Since the castle wasn't too far off Gumdramon's village, Shoutmon arrived quickly. He knocked on the door and waited for him to open the door. "What to say?" He thought.

Gumdramon heard a knock on the door, "it must be him, damn" Gumdramon sweated. he slowly crept to the door, slowly opening it he saw shoutmon standing there, "h-hey"

"Hey there buddy, ready for training? Tagiru would be surprised at your fighting next time you hunt!" Shoutmon smiled.

Gumdramon got lost looking at the king's chest and absently said "yea sure training"

"Something wrong? We can talk about it." Shoutmon entered the small house.

"U-umm n-no-no, l-lets g-get to that training." Gumdramon said as he headed to the door

"Something is disturbing him. I wonder what's going on." Shoutmon thought as he followed Gumdramon to an open, remote field.

"damn i gotta break this off before one of us gets hurt- damn he's hot, NO i mustn't think like that" Gumdramon thought as he took up a battle position.

"Alright, let's see how you do against a fast attack!" Shoutmon said as he stood there defensively. "Ready?" He said as he quickly charged after Gumdramon with a flaming microphone

Gumdramon who was lost in thought didn't see the attack coming, and was thrown back 10 feet, with a big black char marks on his chest.

"Whoops, heh. You alright?" Shoutmon asked?

Gumdramon coughed as he sat up, and in a raspy voice said "i think i need to take a break after that hit"

"That's fine. I made sure I got some first aid just in case." Shoutmon dissolved his microphone and walked up Gumdramon.

"Hey i gotta talk to you" Gumdramon said as he stood up shakily, almost falling over

"Sure, what is?" Shoutmon asked as he gazed into Gumdramon's eyes.

"its ju-, y'know what it would probably be better if i told you at my cabin" Gumdramon said limping to his cabin

"Alright!" Shoutmon piggy backed Gumdramon to the cabin, and setting him down, they walked in.

"Thanks" Gumdramon sat down, he started into Shoutmon's eyes for a moment then asked "what are we?"

"Well, we are dragon digimon that are taken care of by- oh wait, you are asking what are we in a relationship are you?" Shoutmon scratched his head.

"Yea i mean, you're a king and i'm some nobody" Gumdramon said as he looked down

"Hey, you are not a nobody! I may be a king, but I had to work to get here. Who knows? Maybe you'll be stronger than me one day?" Shoutmon said as he put his paw on Gumdramon's shoulder.

"yeah right" Gumdramon shook off shoutmon's paw and stood up. "you are just strong and sexy, and i'm just a ugly dragon."

"Don't say that about yourself. I love you, your vest, your beautiful eyes, and your personality. I may be strong, but I am not the strongest. Come here Gumdramon!" Shoutmon said calmly.

Gumdramon went over and hugged him, "thanks" he said burying his face in shoutmon's chest and crying

"It's ok. You know what, you're brave, and strong enough. How about you become my appointed Knight? That will give you popularity, and a reason to always be at my castle!" Shoutmon asked as he rubbed Gumdramon's back as he sobbed on his chest.

Gumdramon stayed still crying some more on shoutmon's chest, "i wanna move in with you"

"I am fine with that, but why not become a knight while doing it?" Shoutmon asked.

"Sure" Gumdramon said as he backed off shoutmon and wiped his tears away.

a couple of weeks after that event Gumdramon found himself called to shoutmon quarters late at night. Gumdramon was now a knight but he was still moving in. he knocked on shoutmon's door. "i-am here"

"Ah, good. So Knightmon did his job. Come, sit down on the bed!" Shoutmon said as he pushed the chair into the desk.

"o-ok" Gumdramon said as he sat down.

"So, how is moving? You like it here?" Shoutmon asked.

"yea the castle is b-big" Gumdramon said as he looked around the kings room, he'd never really seen it upside right.

"Yep. I see you're looking around the room. Not much besides my work desk, my belts, and my microphone. So, what do you want to do?" Shoutmon asked.

"well um you asked me up here, so, i thought you had a plan."

"Wow. Nice thinking you got there! I actually do have a plan." Shoutmon grinned. "So, you ready for a surprise?" Shoutmon looked lusty.

"yea sure" Gumdramon said as he shifted around

"Hope you're ready for this!" Shoutmon licked around the area of where Gumdramon's dick should be. It began to grow out.

"woah" Gumdramon said startled.

"You like that huh, my knight?" Shoutmon looked at the growing member.

"yes i do my king" Gumdramon groaned

"Hehehe." Shoutmon giggled as he licked the spikes on Gumdramon, and eventually suckling on his tip.

Gumdramon placed his paws on the back of shoutmon's head "Oh king you are so good at this"

Shoutmon was muffled. He began to deepthroat the knight, and making fast, short movements.

Gumdramon started to face hump the king, getting closer to his climax

Knowing he was trying to cum quickly, Shoutmon stopped at his base, waiting for a second.

Gumdramon threw his head back as he felt pre dribble out of his tip, he was so close to cumming.

Shoutmon pulled off. "Heh, bet you liked that!" He laughed as he kissed Gumdramon.

"meanie" Gumdramon mumbled as shoutmon broke off the kiss

"Well, guess what you can do? You can tease me!" Shoutmon showed his boner to Gumdramon.

"you asked for it" Gumdramon said as he slobbered on shoutmon's boner, then he placed both his feet on either side of shoutmon's member getting ready to give his lover a foot job

"Oh no." Shoutmon thought as he already wanted to cum. Gumdramon slowly began moving .

Gumdramon slowly moved his feet up and down shoutmon's length, getting all over his feet

Shoutmon couldn't help but moan as Gumdramon used his feet on his dick. He smack Gumdramon's butt to tease him.

"oh really?" Gumdramon asked, he stopped moving his feet.

"Hey, it was asking for it!" Shoutmon said as he did it again.

"now you're really asking for it" Gumdramon said as he shoved shoutmon's whole dick in his mouth deep throating him, then immediately taking it out, leaving it exposed to the cold air.

"Ahh!" Shoutmon moaned. He glared at Gumdramon, not angrily but lustfully

"your move next honey" Gumdramon said

Shoutmon put his member on top of Gumdramon and began moving forward and back, slowly.

Gumdramon was just laying down watching this scene unfold

"Well, looks like you're enjoying yourself." Shoutmon said as he quickly jumped on top of Gumdramon and continued to frot. "Your choice on what to do, kiss me or nuzzle me?" Shoutmon joked as he went a little faster, making heat on their members.

"ill choose nuzzle" Gumdramon said as he grabbed shoutmon's neck and nuzzled his snoot

Shoutmon stayed quiet as he frotted Gumdramon and continued to nuzzle him. "I think I am about to cum!" Shoutmon said .

"do it, do it, cum on your knight" Gumdramon lustfully said

Shoutmon came all over the place. He made Gumdramon's member wet, and it spilled over on his ass.

"wow, that was amazing" Gumdramon said as he licked up some cum that landed on his face.

"Want to continue?" Shoutmon asked.

"yea" Gumdramon said happily

"Ok!" Shoutmon's tip pressed onto Gumdramon. He kissed Gumdramon and shoved his member all the way in, feeling the moan in his mouth.

Gumdramon wasn't expecting the whole thing in one go, but he wasn't complaining

While shoving his tongue inside the dragon, the king proceeded to hump his knight. It was very pleasurable to both parties, as Gumdramon had came again. Shoutmon felt the cum, and pushed harder into the kiss.

Gumdramon felt his ass fill with cum as the king exploded inside of him.

They continued to kiss, and Shoutmon became considerate and let Gumdramon's tongue on top.

"thanks for that" Gumdramon said as they broke the kiss. "so do you have anything else planned?"

"Oh, yeah. Here's the thing, I actually called you here to see if you wanted to write a letter to Tagiru. But just looking at you made me lustful." Shoutmon blushed as he admitted he lied.

"oh whats this letter about?" Gumdramon asked laying on the bed

"Well, we would write to our general about how they can always trust us. And maybe we throw in how we're together." Shoutmon said as he stood up and opened a drawer with papers and pens.

"ok we can do that" Gumdramon said as he walked over to the desk

"Since you're my honey buns, you get my trusty kings pen. And you can keep it!" Shoutmon handed over a pen and paper. "Write to Tagiru, and put some actual heart into it." Shoutmon mentioned as he already began writing.

"ok" Gumdramon wrote a very thoughtful letter to tagiru, explaining how trustworthy they are and how him and the king were together

Shoutmon wrote down how lucky he managed to survive when Mikey saved him, wrote down how he can always he trusted if he needed to keep a secret, and put down a ps saying that Gumdramon and him were together.

**A/N:**

**The previous chapter had my notes written on it, I updated it so they are gone.**


	3. Chapter 3: Preparations Part I

After their last mating session, Shoutmon and Gumdramon were called into battle. And with some hard work and dedication, they defeated and captured a digimon. They also stuck to the plan and gave Mikey and Tagiru the letters they made. They both sat there, getting close to hold hands, as the teens read the horribly written notes.

"Oh man I'm nervous." Shoutmon shook.

"Don't worry, I'll be by your side no matter what." Gumdramon comforted Shoutmon

"Woah!" Both of the boys exclaimed. Shoutmon closed his eyes and felt someone grab his paw. "I know... We are terrible digimon." Shoutmon looked down.

"Don't separate us whatever you do, please don't do that!" Gumdramon begged.

"Hey, that's not what we were thinking!" Mikey said. "Really Taiki? I think we shouldn't use them anymore. They might prevent an epic battle between us!" Tagiru got a smack on the head from Mikey.

"What he meant to say was that he is in full support of whatever you do. I honestly think it's cute seeing you two together." Mikey said kneeling down to their sizes.

"Really Mikey?" Gumdramon smiled as he smiled and felt around for Shoutmon's paw.

"Yeah. Tagiru may be a bone head, but he will get used to it. Well, time for you guys to go back to the digiworld!" Mikey said as he asked Shoutmon to jump in. "One minute." Shoutmon gave Gumdramon a kiss before he transferred in. Gumdramon smiled before he transferred into Tagiru's fusion loader.

"Well, that was interesting. I wonder what they're doing." Mikey looked at his fusion loader.

**-At the Castle-**

"Ahhhh!" Gumdramon yelled as he fit the floor.

"Ah… Y-You ok Gumdramon?" Shoutmon asked as they say up from their fall.

"Yeah I'm good." Gumdramon said standing up and rubbing his butt Shoutmon looked up and saw him rubbing his butt. He just blushed and picked himself up. "Well, I am slightly exhausted from battle. Wanna cuddle?"

"Is that even a question?" Gumdramon giggled as he jumped unto the bed.

"Guess that's a yes." Shoutmon jumped on the bed and got close to his mate. He twirled with the scarf he gave him and nuzzled him.

"This is perfect!" Gumdramon mumbled as he buried his muzzle into Shoutmon's neck

"I feel the love too." Shoutmon took off Gumdramon's vest, leaving the scarf behind and threw it onto the floor.

"Well, hello sexy." Gumdramon said as he took off Shoutmon's scarf,

tossing it aside.

Shoutmon blushed at his comment. "You're the only cute thing I see in the room!" He gave Gumdramon a little kiss on his cheek and took off his belt.

"Awww, really?" Gumdramon blushed.

"Why would I lie to you?" Shoutmon asked as he rubbed Gumdramon's cheek.

"Hehe, I don't know, love you Shoutie." Gumdramon said as he kissed Shoutmon's nose.

_"Shoutie?"_ Shoutmon thought. It was a cute nickname, he liked it.

"I love you too, let's head to bed now." Shoutmon asked.

"Ok." Gumdramon said as he curled up close to Shoutmon.

"You can make everything comfortable, you're soft and fuzzy. Love you Gummy, have a wonderful dream." Shoutmon whispered softly into Gumdramon's ear, soothing him.

"Love… yo-" Gumdramon said slowly, fading to the dream world

"So adorable!" Shoutmon said as he closed his eyes and drifted asleep.

**-Morning-**

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey." Gumdramon whispered in Shoutmon's ear.

"5… more minutes Mikey." Shoutmon rolled over on the bed, almost falling off.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna let that pass." Gumdramon rolled his eyes as he walked down the hall of the castle until he found one of those suits of armor. He took the helmet off of it and went back to Shoutmon's quarters. Waiting for a minute, thinking about what he is going to do, Gumdramon slammed a wooden spoon he retrieved from the kitchen, making a 'ting' sound which echoed around the room.

"Wo-ahh! Gumdramon, sound the warning bells, we're under attack!" Shoutmon jumped up quickly and grabbed his microphone. The purple dragon knight fell to the floor laughing at the king.

"What's so funny?" Shoutmon looked around the room. He then saw the helmet and the wooden spoon next to the Gumdramon. "Thanks for waking me up. I was in the middle of a dream to where I was marrying you-... nevermind." Shoutmon stopped himself from saying his dream. "W-What do you want?" Shoutmon asked as he put the microphone away and blushed.

"Y-you- haha, y-you. " Gumdramon was laughing so hard he couldn't speak, after standing up and composing himself, Gumdramon said, "Sorry, I thought it was funny, anyway, it's almost noon you have to wake up."

"Noon?! Shit! We have a dinner party at 5 and I need to prepare the castle!" Shoutmon panicked and left the room.

"Wait for me-" Gumdramon shouted but his mate was already down the hall. "Well, what do I do now?" Gumdramon asked himself.

"Knightmon, quickly, prepare the ga-" Shoutmon stopped shouting as he saw Knightmon placing down a red carpet. "Oh, good morning my lord. Since you were asleep, I prepared the castle. Your fellow mate helped with the kitchen." Knightmon smiled.

"Oh good. Thanks, I'll make sure you are safe for tonight. I must find Gumdramon!" Shoutmon waved at Knightmon and ran around looking for signs of the purple guy. "Paw prints!" He said as he followed them.

"Well I guess I could go to the castle library." Gumdramon said as he walked around the castle turning down a hall to a great circular room which held the castles books in its walls, for anyone to pick up and read. He randomly picked a book off the shelf, its title reading "DIGIMON: for Dummies." Gumdramon flipped through the pages, reading digimon after digimon, he was surprised by one fact.

"Wow, here are straight digimon?!" Gumdramon read in surprise.

Shoutmon followed the prints everywhere. They lead to the kitchen to the dungeons. Eventually, he got close to the library and saw him reading a book.

Flipping a page Gumdramon put down the book hearing paw steps in the hallway leading to the library, "H-hello?" he asked nervously

"Hey, it's just me, Shoutmon. Whatcha got there?" Shoutmon asked.

"Oh hey, I thought it was someone else. I was just reading a book. Did you know there are straight digimon!?" Gumdramon said with surprise.

"Yeah, how else are digimon made? Anyway, I want to know what you did in the kitchen. Knightmon said you helped out." Shoutmon sat down next to Gumdramon.

"Oh I-I kinda just... cooked some appetizers and set the table places." Gumdramon stuttered.

"Oh, ok. Just wondering." Shoutmon picked up the book Gumdramon had and read through it. "Hey look, it's me!" Shoutmon said as he pointed to the page.

"Oh yeah, it is you! What's it say?" Gumdramon said as he read the caption below the picture, "Shoutmon, the king of all digimon fair and wise."

"Too bad it doesn't say who I am with. Let's find you!" Shoutmon flipped to page G. He then looked for GU as Gumdramon glared at him

"I'm not going to be in there smart one!" Gumdramon said, "let's go! You still have a whole castle to get ready."

"There it is, it says 'Gumdramon. The wild child of his village and friends. Usually is pretty shy." Shoutmon read the page. He looked up and saw Gumdramon blushing and looking away

"Come on, let's go!" Gumdramon said as he grabbed one of Shoutmon's paws and tried to drag him away from the library

"I completely forgot why we even have this. I don't even read books." Shoutmon said as he was pulled out of the library. "Oh, guess I should say who's coming, huh?" Shoutmon blushed.

"Well I mean, am I going to be sitting with you? like at the table?" Gumdramon shook.

"You don't need to ask that. Yes you are silly. Who's coming is Tagiru, Mikey, and a few of his friends. Along with a bunch of my friends as well!" Shoutmon then suddenly hit the back of Gumdramon as they stopped. "What's wrong Gummy?" Shoutmon asked.

"Uh-um... I-It's just t-that… umm… are you s-sure it's a good idea t-to invite a-all those digimon?" Gumdramon asked kinda worried.

"Yeah, why? Something you're hiding?" Shoutmon asked

"No i-it's just that's a lot of people." Gumdramon said shaking

"Oh, I get it. You're… not a very… sociable digimon." Shoutmon realised what Gumdramon was saying. "How about this, we can have our little love session and we can talk it out, okay?"

"Love session?" Gumdramon asked confused.

"Mating reduces stress. Maybe we should try it out. Or not, completely fine!"

"Oh you meant mating, you could've just said that silly, lets go, where do you wanna do it"

"Hmm...?" Shoutmon thought about. "Wanna try the shower? I need to clean myself anyway." Shoutmon asked

"Ok, you've been a dirty digimon." Gumdramon saw Shoutmon cringe at the dirty talk, "Sorry!"

"It's fine. The shower it is then?"

"Yeah sure! Beat you there!" Gumdramon said as he took off running down the hall

"Hey, slow down now! I ate a bunch of digibytes as I looked for you!" Shoutmon began jogging towards his quarters.

"Slowpoke!" Gumdramon taunted as he raced towards Shoutmon's bathroom.

Shoutmon growled. Gumdramon entered the bathroom and got undressed. All he did was take off the scarf and vest. He hopped in the shower just as Shoutmon entered the room.

"Woo, it's been a long time!" Gumdramon joked as he looked at his wrist.

"We have like 5 hours. How do you like the water?" Shoutmon asked as he took off his gear and scarf and jumped in.

"Ooh, I like the water just a bit too hot!" Gumdramon said as he moved the handle till the water was just right the moved it a hair hotter. "Just right." Gumdramon relaxed and smiled. Shoutmon was burning, but he hid the fact that it was hot. He eventually got used to it and teased Gumdramon.

"You know, I should probably clean myself first." Shoutmon grabbed his tip and stroked it softly. It began to grow and he poured shampoo all over it like he had came.

"Oops, it looks like a little dropped." Gumdramon said as he caught some extra shampoo, just as it was falling off Shoutmon's member, and rubbed it on his hole.

"Oooh yeah." Shoutmon moaned as Gumdramon basically fingered him.

"Just making sure everything is clean, y'know." Gumdramon continued

"Th-thanks." Shoutmon said out of pleasure. He continued to masturbate with his soapy member, but it eventually washed off.

"No problemo king, here let me take care of that for you." Gumdramon said as started to stroke his king's member with a soapy hand

"Oh, you're that's nice young knight!" Shoutmon said as he reached his climax. He almost came, but Gumdramon stopped at his base.

"Now king, what do you want to do with your load?" Gumdramon asked

"P-put it on your ass cheeks." Shoutmon cried in pleasure.

"Ok." Gumdramon bent over in the spray of the hot shower, showing off his shiny pucker. Shoutmon stroked his member very fast and came on Gumdramon's butt. He put it on the crease and began to rub it with his member, teasing Gumdramon.

"King. Oh king, clean me with your jizz." gumdramon moaned

Shoutmon rubbed his paw across his mate's behind, collecting the cum, and rubbed it over his face and chest. He poked his tip on the puckering hole as Gumdramon moaned. Gumdramon felt his king push into him as hot steaming water cascaded down their combined bodies. Shoutmon spanked Gumdramon, making his cheek a little red as he went inside.

"Oh king!" Gumdramon groaned as he was spanked.

"You like that, young knight?" Shoutmon asked. He spanked him again. Be then put his foot on the back of Gumdramon's leg, getting leverage in fucking Gumdramon's hole.

"Oh king! Yes, yes I do!" Gumdramon moaned as he was fucked harder

Shoutmon just picked up speed, and eventually he reached his max. He was going so fast, Gumdramon fell down, but he was still moving.

"Y-yo-you ok?" Shoutmon asked slowing down, moaning and panting. All the response Shoutmon got was a lustful moan and a passionate kiss from the purple dragon.

"I-I-I am gonna cum!" Shoutmon yelled as he pushed in all the way into him. Gumdramon felt the royal seed fill him up, and any that spilled out was washed away by the shower

Shoutmon pulled out and sat down. While looking at his mate, he noticed he hadn't cum yet.

"Why h-havent you… camme yet?" Shoutmon asked.

"Oh wow, I guess I didn't even notice." Gumdramon said looking at his erection

"Ugh... My breath is almost gone. Anyway... Mind if I help?" Shoutmon rolled Gumdramon over and began stroking him slowly.

"Yes my king!" Gumdramon moaned as his king stroked him, he felt the royal seed start to leak from his butt

"Hopefully you can still answer me. Are you able to talk to everyone at the table?" Shoutmon asked.

"A-as long as you hold my hand" Gumdramon moaned

"Of course. Anything for my knight!" Shoutmon went a little faster. He saw Gumdramon tense up, so Shoutmon bent down, and sucked on his member. Gumdramon, out of pleasure, shoved Shoutmon's head down and came inside his mouth.

"Oh wo-wow, that was amazing!" Gumdramon said as his king lifted his head off of his dick

"Heh. Well, we need to hurry up. The courtyard needs to be swept. Let's clean up and go." Shoutmon picked up Gumdramon and kissed him. But instead of a quick one, he just dug his tongue deep inside Gumdramon.

Gumdramon broke the kiss.

"Silly. We have a lot of work to do and not a lot of time to do it in"

"Sorry, got into it." Shoutmon grabbed the soap and rubbed Gumdramon's body. "You're a dirty dragon!" Shoutmon looked at his paw and saw the dirt on it.

"Thanks honey." Gumdramon said as he helped his mate clean him off.

"No problem. Not every knight gets to do this you know!" Shoutmon joked as they got cleaned up.

**-Showertime Over-**

"Woo! This is a lot of work." Gumdramon complained as he wiped the sweat off of his brow.

"Well, this is what our generals will see when they arrive. We must make it look presentable. What time is it?" Shoutmon asked as he swept the dirt into a bin.

"It's around 3:00 pm, we still got some time honey." Gumdramon reassured his mate.

"Ah good. Another thing is that everything is almost complete." Shoutmon put the broom up as Knightmon laid down more carpet.

"Are you sure this was necessary Gumdramon? It is just our friends and generals." Shoutmon asked as he watched the red carpet roll down to the gate

"Well, since I'm dating the king, I have to make this place look like its a castle fit for a king!" Gumdramon joked as he put up his broom.

"Oh alright, but if this carpet ruins the ground I am going to kill you!" Shoutmon jokingly said. "Oh almost forgot. Follow me Gummy!" Shoutmon said as he ran into the castle.

"Sure!" Gumdramon followed his mate into the castle, past some table that had been prepared for the feast.

"Into the supply room. You'll find a gift. Don't open the door until I tell you too." Shoutmon commanded.

"Ok..?" Gumdramon stood at the door confused as he awaited his king's command.

"Are you nervous? Excited?" Shoutmon smiled as he saw the little guy begin to jump.

"I'm excited silly, what is it?" the purple dragon jumped up and down, barely holding his excitement at bay.

**-To Be Continued-**

**A/N:**

Removed the -The End- part of chapter 2. Original, these were make an toss stories, sorry!


	4. Chapter 4: Wet Dreams Part II

I feel like I need a warning here. Don't know why, just do so…

**WARNING!: This chapter contains sleep sex. Basically, someone is asleep, and the other fucks them. If you do not want to read that, go to chapter 5. You've been warned!**

"So what is it?" Gumdramon asked barely holding in his excitement.

"Want the story on how I got it?" Shoutmon asked sitting on the table.

"Sure." Gumdramon said sitting down next to his mate.

"Well, when you were asleep I went to the human world to get the same cloth my scarf was made of. Smooth yellow silk. Know what it is yet? It's a scarf with your nickname sewn on it." Shoutmon handed over a key to the supply room. "It's in a purple gift box."

"Really?!?!" Gumdramon asked as he grabbed the key and fumbled around with the lock till it finally opened, he rushed in and ripped open the purple box, finding a nice red scarf. At the very end it had yellow, and it read 'Gummy.' "Thanks honey." Gumdramon said as he threw his arms around his mate.

"Throw it on. The party starts in an hour!" Shoutmon said as he was released from the hug.

"Ok!" Gumdramon said as he flung the scarf around his neck.

"Looking cute already!" Shoutmon began walking to his quarters.

"Where are you going?" Gumdramon blushed at the compliment.

"To reduce my stress. I'll be out when it starts. Go to the gate, they will be waiting for us." Shoutmon said.

"Okay." Gumdramon said as he skipped to the gate, smiling because of the gift he had just received.

_"What to masturbate about?"_ Shoutmon thought as he walked into his room.

**-5:00 PM-**

_"Where is he?"_ Gumdramon thought as guests started to arrive, he was hiding from the crowd that was gathering in the courtyard. The castle doors boomed as they slammed against the walls. Everyone was quiet, and Shoutmon walked out with his crown and robe, which looked like a cape, on him. "Good evening everyone!" He said as he walked out slowly.

_"There he is!"_ Gumdramon scurried across the courtyard to Shoutmon's side trying to avoid touching anyone.

_"Hey bud. I thought you shouldn't miss out. Quick throw this on!"_ Shoutmon whispered as he passed over a purple robe the right size for Gumdramon.

"T-thanks" Gumdramon studered as he rushed to the hallway closet and threw it on.

"Where did Gumdramon go?" Tagiru asked as he ran in panting, looking at his wrist watch.

"You're a few minutes late. Don't worry, he will come out soon." Shoutmon said. Gumdramon came out of the closet slowly, careful to stick to the edges of the crowd, he was wearing a beautiful purple silk robe. He joined back up with his mate sticking to his side.

"I wore these so we can hide our paws holding each other. Grab quick!" Shoutmon whispered. Gumdramon fumbled around underneath his gown till he freed his paw, then he quickly grabbed Shoutmon's paw

"Feeling better?" Shoutmon asked.

"A bit. There is j-just a-a lot of people here." Gumdramon said.

"Did you invite any of your friends? Answer quick everyone is looking." Shoutmon asked.

"Y-yea s-some." Gumdramon hid his face as everyone looked their way.

Shoutmon looked at the crowd. He started to grow nervous just by their stares. "The dinner will be soon. I just want to pull up one of my friends, and my general. Ballistamon and Mikey, come up here!" Shoutmon asked them to walk up. Everyone cheered as they walked the steps.

"Gumdramon, now it is your turn. Call up a friend and Tagiru." Shoutmon whispered.

"U-um, o-ok." Gumdramon thought for a moment then he called "u-u-u-mmm c-can G-Grurumon a-and Tagiru walk up p-please?" They both walked up the steps to the courtyard.

"We called these digimon, and humans, because without them, we would not be standing here. If Mikey wasn't here, I would have materialized by now." Shoutmon announced.

Shoutmon looked over and saw Gumdramon shaking. "Be calm, express yourself. Make a mistake, just don't think about it. Remember, you're in my paws." Shoutmon whispered to Gumdramon trying to calm him down as he was squeezing his paw.

"T-thanks." Gumdramon said as he gazed over the mass of bodies.

"We don't have a lot of time. So try to think for a few seconds and speak." Shoutmon said.

"Everything alright?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, he is just nervous." Shoutmon said as he released Gumdramon's paw and rubbed his back.

"Th-thank yo-you all for joining us t-tonight for this event." Gumdramon spoke as loud as he could.

"Aww, I didn't know you were terribly shy." Shoutmon smiled at Gumdramon making him calmer.

"Alright, who's hungry!" Shoutmon yelled as everyone began cheering and jumping.

"Follow us then!" Shoutmon walked in the hall holding Gumdramon's paw and they entered the dining room. Gumdramon sat down right next to Shoutmon as other people filled in the seats around them. Once everybody was seated,bthe food started to pour out from the kitchen, and conversations were started.

"You're shaking. You alright, where's your scarf?" Shoutmon asked.

"I had Knightmon take it up to our quarters" Gumdramon whispered to Shoutmon.

"Want me to get it? I can get Tagiru sit next to you as I get it." Shoutmon asked.

"No! Please don't leave me." Gumdramon begged Shoutmon. "I'll be fine, as long as no one wants to talk to me."

"You sure? I can get Knightmon to grab it? You seem to do better with it." Shoutmon said.

"Yeah, I'm sure, I just need you." Gumdramon mumbled as he hugged Shoutmon. All Shoutmon could do was blush as everyone looked at their direction. "You're going to make me confess today aren't you?" Shoutmon asked.

"Confess what?" Gumdramon questioned still hugging his mate.

"Our love? Everyone is staring and gossiping, might as well." Shoutmon whispered.

"Ok." Gumdramon said finally letting Shoutmon go from the hug.

"Everyone, announcement! This castle isn't under rule of one king, but two!" Shoutmon grabbed a silver crown and placed it on Gumdramon. The room was silent, everyone looking surprised. But slowly, the room got louder from clapping. Gumdramon blushed a heavy shade of red as the crown was placed on top of his head.

"Well, do you want to be referred to as a king or queen?" Grurumon asked.

"King wi-will do." Gumdramon told his friend.

"I think you deserve this. Even more embarrassment!" Shoutmon said as he gave Gumdramon a nice, long kiss. Gumdramon smiled under the kiss, blushing.

"That's the cutest thing I've ever seen." Tagiru whispered to Mikey.

"Same here." Mikey said as he forked the chicken and put it into his mouth.

Shoutmon broke the kiss as he felt his heart warm up."Oh yeah, the food!" Shoutmon said as he pawpalmed, grabbed the plate of digibites.

"Ohh, I'll take a couple!" Gumdramon said as he stole a handful of digibites from Shoutmon's plate, laughing as he ate them.

"There is a ton of them there. Why steal from me!" Shoutmon threw a digibite at Gumdramon. Gumdramon glared at him, but smiling as he chewed what was left of his stolen digibite. Shoutmon shouldn't have done that, as the room erupted by someone yelling, "Food fight!"

"Halt! My dining room will not be destroyed. If I see a mess, any mess! Everyone is cleaning it!" Shoutmon yelled as he couldn't bear the thought of a clean room being a mess.

"Hehe, sorry. Its just that you're cute and fun to steal from." Gumdramon giggled as his mate took control of the situation.

"Better." Shoutmon said as the room carried on it's normal condition. "Now, silly. Take my digibites, I will bite you!" Shoutmon calmed down and joked. Gumdramon laughed with a full mouth, putting his paw on top of Shoutmon's paw.

"Table manners now, wild child." Shoutmon grabbed a digibite and put it close to Gumdramon's mouth.

Gumdramon snatched the bite from Shoutmon's paw before you could say "stealing."

"Ok hungry boy. Eat up!" Shoutmon said as he grabbed another plate of food. He ate slowly to not upset his stomach. After an hour, Gumdramon was getting sleepy, and asked Shoutmon, "Hey hon, snice the party is almost over, can I head up to our bed and goto sleep?"

"Sure, but can I ask something?"

"Whatcha need?" Gumdramon asked sleepily.

"Want to try something new? Like as you sleep I can hump you?" Shoutmon blushed as he asked.

"Sure you can!" Gumdramon sleepily kissed Shoutmon on his muzzle and went upstairs to their quarters. Shoutmon talked to his friends and gave his closing speech. He then waved bye to Tagiru and Mikey.

"Knightmon, you can go for the day. Nothing will happen tonight." Shoutmon lied. He thought that if he moaned, it would be loud.

"Uh, you sure my lord?" Knightmon asked.

"Yes. Now go!" Shoutmon said as he walked inside the castle, shutting the door. He went inside his room, and saw Gumdramon sleeping peacefully.

"What a cutie. Can't wait to see what I can do!" Shoutmon giggled as he took of his robe and crown and put it on his desk.

"Might as well put this on you." Shoutmon grabbed the scarf he got for Gumdramon and put it on him nicely. "I wonder what you're dreaming about." Shoutmon laid down next to the dragon as he kissed his cheek.

Gumdramon found himself in the middle of an ocean, with a star around him, he felt the waves start to batter him. But suddenly he felt something appear on his neck, "Its my scarf?" Gumdramon said.

"Well, I should always do my normal routine." Shoutmon rubbed Gumdramon's balls, and his tip started to grow out. "Just what I like!" He began licking the tip, and making Gumdramon erect.

Gumdramon felt the water start to rise till he was waist deep in the ocean, he felt warm as fish swam around him.

"Think that's good enough." Shoutmon said as he slowly began to stroke the member, spreading out the wetness. He then climbed on the bed and got behind Gumdramon. "Should lube his up." Shoutmon lowered himself and licked Gumdramon's hole.

Gumdramon felt small fish start to gather around his crotch, as he looked up and saw the stars start to move.

Shoutmon licked the hole slowly, and inserted his tongue in and say there for a minute, then went out. "I think you're ready." Shoutmon kissed Gumdramon, making him smile, and he started to masturbate himself to get erect.

Gumdramon looked at the stars as they formed a v high in the sky. He was now walking through a hall, a hall that got longer no matter how fast he went.

Shoutmon grabbed Gumdramon's cheek, and opened it to expose his hole. He pushed his tip in slowly. Gumdramon whined a bit as it went in. "It's ok bud." Shoutmon whispered into his ear and pushed on slowly.

Gumdramon heard a ringing sound all around him as he ran down the hall, he felt something push him forward no matter how much he tries to stop he was always going forward.

Shoutmon kept going inside Gumdramon. And to fulfill his pleasure, he softly spanked Gumdramon. He heard a little gasp from him.

Gumdramon looked behind him and he saw a red v floating in darkness. When he looked forward again instead of seeing a hallway he saw a bed. One that was fit for a king.

"Sorry, will go slower." Shoutmon said as he finally was fully inside Gumdramon. He pulled out and went in again, which earned another gasp from the little guy.

Gumdramon felt himself being pushed forward again, and again till he was standing next to the bed. The bed sheets were messed up and there were imprints on the bed, almost as if two digimons were on it.

Shoutmon grabbed Gumdramon's member. But he only stroked his tip, very fast and pre came out. "You already are about to cum? Jeez." Shoutmon said as he slammed into Gumdramon. "Ah!" He heard.

Gumdramon looked around the room, and he saw two blurry digimon holding hands and talking, then another pair that was holding a child between them. Then another pair, sleeping together.

The pleasure was getting to him. Shoutmon stopped stroking the tip, and spanked Gumdramon again. He did it again, and his cheek began getting red. Shoutmon went faster in fucking him.

Another pair were running around, while another read books, and yet another ate together. "I sense jealousy." A voice spoke. "No, it is what we are." another said.

Shoutmon just had to cum, so he went as fast as he could without hurting Gumdramon, and held his hips. He could slightly hear Gumdramon moan in his sleep.

Gumdramon felt full, so full that he had to lay in the bed. He laid down.

Shoutmon stopped right as he was about to cum. He hugged Gumdramon and waited for a bit. He decided to stroke Gumdramon softly to pass the time. "I love you." Shoutmon whispered as he kissed Gumdramon on his lips.

Gumdramon couldn't go to sleep so he tossed and turned, he tried everything, and he couldn't go to sleep.

Shoutmon released from the kiss and began humping Gumdramon. He went in slowly, and pulled out almost all the way, and slammed back inside.

Gumdramon was pushed off the bed onto the ocean, he stood up wet. And looked around. As the waves started to calm down.

Shoutmon did as before, and grabbed Gumdramon's hips and began going fast. He heard the soft moans of Gumdramon as he went in.

Gumdramon fell face first onto the sea, getting a face full of salt, rubbing his eyes, he saw the wall of his quarters. "Wha-" Gumdramon asked Shoutmon. Immediately moaning as he felt his mate going into and out of him.

"I-I.. I am gonna cum!" Shoutmon yelled.

"Ahhh!" Gumdramon moaned as he felt his mates seed fill him up as his own seed spurt across the bed.

"Y-you ok?" Shoutmon asked.

"I-I'm better than ok." Gumdramon said as he turned his head and kissed Shoutmon on his lips.

"So, going to tell me about your dream?" Shoutmon asked his mate as he pulled out. Cum filled the spot as he pulled out.

**-To be continued-**


	5. Chapter 5: Trying New Styles

I think I am going to put a warning on the weird fetishes.

**Warning!: This chapter contains urination. If you find this gross or weird, move on to Chapter 6! You've been warned!**

Shoutmon and Gumdramon were in a staring match. After his session, he asked Gumdramon if he would like to share his dream, with silence. But when Shoutmon began to pull out, he started talking.

"Well hello." Gumdramon said still sleepy.

"So, going to tell me about your dream sweet?" Shoutmon asked.

"Can I finish it first?" Gumdramon asked as he rolled back over.

"I don't know how you're going to do that, but best of luck." Shoutmon gave Gumdramon a kiss and cuddled up with him. He loved the feeling of his soft nose against his chest.

-Morning-

Gumdramon woke up first, with a sore butt, he didn't know why until he remembered what Shoutmon had done to him while he was asleep. He jumped into the shower to rinse off and wake up, after that he went to the kitchen to eat some digibites.

Shoutmon struggled to get up. He was very deep in his dream, but when his mic poked his side, he eventually woke up. "Ugh… What a night, huh Gumdra-" Shoutmon was confused as he looked for his dragon.

"What a night!" Gumdramon said as he looked around the dining room, where the party had left a huge mess, "Might as well get started." Gumdramon said picking up a broom and getting to work sweeping.

Shoutmon decided to just shrug it off for now and do his morning routine. He jumped in the shower and cleaned himself off. After a few minutes, he got out and put on his scarf and belt. "Wait, he isn't wearing his scarf?" Shoutmon said as he picked it up. "I wonder where he went."

Gumdramon swept the dirt and bits of food into a large pile and when he had swept the entire dining room he took a dustpan and swept the pile into the garbage, he decided to get some air and walked to the courtyard.

"Gumdramon! Where are you?" Shoutmon yelled as he walked down the stairs. He saw him looking at the sunrise, just sitting on a wall. Nothing else, acting calmly, and admiring the view. "Gumdramon…" Shoutmon whispered as he stopped by the door.

Gumdramon looked behind himself to see Shoutmon standing by the door, gumdramon didn't say anything he just scooted and patted the spot next to him, inviting Shoutmon to sit with him as he watched the sunrise.

"Are you ok?" Shoutmon asked as he sat down next to him, and put his paw on top of Gumdramon.

"Yeah." Gumdramon said lost in his thoughts.

"You sure? You seem to be zoning out." Shoutmon said.

"Yea, it's just that today isn't gonna be a good day." Gumdramon said still looking at the rising sun.

"Why's that?" Shoutmon pulled Gumdramon to his side, hugging him with one arm.

"I don't know, I can just feel it y'know? Just a gut feeling that today is gonna suck." Gumdramon said frowning.

"Hmm… understandable. Maybe this will help a bit." Shoutmon grabbed the scarf and put it onto his lap.

"Thanks, honey." Gumdramon smiled, as he messed around with the scarf.

"Glad your mood is changing. It's my duty to make you smile." Shoutmon kissed his cheek and leaned on Gumdramon's shoulder. Gumdramon leaned his head on top of Shoutmon's head and they both watched the sunrise.

"I love you." Shoutmon said.

"Love you too." Gumdramon said.

The sun eventually rose, and the sky turned blue. "You know, that dining room isn't going to clean itself." Shoutmon joked.

"I've already cleaned it." Gumdramon said.

"Oh really? Even under the table?" Shoutmon asked.

"I swept every where." Gumdramon said a bit annoyed.

"Hey calm down grumpy. I am messing with you." Shoutmon rubbed Gumdramon's horns, which seemed to calm him down.

"Im sorry, it's just like I said, I'm gonna be an ass today." Gumdramon said sadly.

"Why add to the negativity? Be positive today. That's what your gut is saying, it's saying it will be a bad day so you should be happy."

"I wish it worked like that, but sadly it doesn't, believe me I've tried."

"Under my castle, that's how it works. Those are my rules." Shoutmon said as he kissed Gumdramon one more time and went to his quarters. Gumdramon rolled his eyes, smirking as he followed Shoutmon into their quarters.

"You bored?" Shoutmon asked.

"Yea, thought resting would fix my mood." Gumdramon said laying in their bed.

"So your choice to fix your mood, is being lazy? I'm down!" Shoutmon jumped on the bed.

"Ok silly." Gumdramon giggled.

"Well, what do we do now? We're lying in bed with nothing to do. Tagiru and Mikey are on vacation, so we don't need to worry about them." Shoutmon took off his belt and threw it on the floor.

"Well I was planning on taking a nap, but we don't have too." Gumdramon rolled over to face his mate.

"Hm…" Shoutmon thought for a minute. "Wait here, I may have a way for you to feel better." He got off the bed and was about to walk out of the room.

"Whatcha doing?" Gumdramon asked confused.

"Ever since you've told me you had never been given gifts. I get a lot of ideas. I'll be back." Shoutmon left the room.

"Welp there goes my mate." Gumdramon said defeated, he snuggled up into the blankets getting all nice and warm.

"Hey, gonna take a nap now?" Shoutmon came back instantly.

"Yay, you're back!" Gumdramon happily said, "Get in here I need your warmth." Gumdramon said lifting the covers.

"I think you'll like what I have on me." Shoutmon walked into the room, hands behind his back. He climbed into the blanket and put the gift in between them.

"What have you got?" Gumdramon looked between them.

"Our son." Shoutmon brought up the gift, which was a plushie of himself.

"That's our son!?!?" Gumdramon looked startled and confused at the same time.

"No silly. It's just a special plushie. See, if it was our son I couldn't punch it." Shoutmon then began punching the stuffed Ousama.

"That is weird on so many levels." Gumdramon giggled as his mate was punching a stuffed version of himself.

"Heh. Anyway, if I am for some reason not in the bed, or with you. Carry him around, it will feel just like me." Shoutmon kissed Gumdramon.

"Thanks." Gumdramon said. Taking the plushie and putting on his nightstand.

"No problem. I have the whole gang." Shoutmon went under the bed and pulled out another plush. It looked like Gumdramon.

"Again, really weird." Gumdramon laughed.

"Want to know something weirder?" Shoutmon asked.

"Hmm?" Gumdramon asked puzzled.

"I managed to get Mikey and Tagiru into plushies as well!" Shoutmon pulled out two different plushies.

"Wow, weird, so much detail." Gumdramon said as he inspected the plushies.

"Anyway, whatcha think?" Shoutmon smiled.

"Its cool, thanks." Gumdramon said looking at all the plushies lined up in a row.

"So, wanna have fun?" Shoutmon rose his eyebrows

"What type of fun?" Gumdramon asked as he put all of the random plushies onto the nightstand. Suddenly, the bed felt warmer than before. It wasn't long until Gumdramon noticed the six bottles of water next to Shoutmon on the floor.

"Woah, honey, did you just pee?" Gumdramon asked his mate.

"Well, maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Back to my question, want to have fun?" Shoutmon rose his non-existent eyebrows at Gumdramon again.

"Yes!" Gumdramon smiled.

"Roll over then, and hurry up please because it's starting to hurt." Shoutmon pleaded. Gumdramon rolled over instantly. Sperading his buttchecks waiting for Shoutmon.

"Alright, hope you don't mind me." Shoutmon put his tip inside Gumdramon. He started to pee, and there was a lot. Gumdramon felt his belly start to expand filling with the golden warm liquid. He grunted.

"You like that, because I am!" Shoutmon stopped peeing. He pushed inside Gumdramon, and it started to leak out.

"Y-yes I do!" Gumdramon said as the liquid sloshed around inside of him as Shoutmon thrusted in and out.

"Tell me if I need to stop!" Shoutmon said as he picked up his speed, and more of the liquid leaked out.

"Y-you never need to stop." Gumdramon moaned.

"O-ok." Shoutmon began to feel the pleasure. They both stood up into a doggy style, wasn't too long until Shoutmon spanked Gumdramon.

"Oh k-king, faster." Gumdramon moaned, as he was fucked.

"A-as you wish!" Shoutmon grabbed his hips and rose his foot and put it on top of Gumdramon's leg. The speed picked up. Gumdramon felt the liquid start to pour out of him and run down his leg, he could feel what little was left being pushed further into him by Shoutmon's member.

All Shoutmon could do was moan. The pleasure was too much, and it was piping up. He freed a hand, and grabbed the scarf Gumdramon was wearing and pulled on it.

Gumdramons head was flung back as Shoutmon pulled on the scarf, he moaned in pleasure. LShoutmon grabbed both ends and kept them tight. He went slower as he almost was done.

Gumdramon came on to the already soaked bed. He felt Shoutmon's cum fill him up mixing with the piss already inside of him.

"H-How was that?" Shoutmon panted.

"I-it was amazing." Gumdramon panted, "I think I'll take that nap now, we can clean up when we wake up."

"I don't want to be uncomfortable when I sleep, so I am going to the floor." Shoutmon went to the closet and grabbed a familiar looking sleeping bag. It had stars on it like a police badge, and the right size for a small pup. Preferably a police pup, probably named Chase.

**A/N:** **Sorry if this seemed short. I guess we wanted to get to the smut faster. Chapter 6 will be neutral, no smut. It's just so I can build more story. Later!**

**~Riddl3**


	6. Chapter 6: Revenge

Shoutmon woke up from the blue starred sleeping bag. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. As disgusting as it was, he smelled the urine from the sheets. He noticed Gumdramon was still sleeping in the very soaked bed.

"Why must you sleep like this? I understand we can clean it, but doesn't that make you uncomfortable?" Shoutmon whispered as he pinched his nose and softly picked up Gumdramon and put him on the sleeping bag. He grabbed the plush Ousama and placed next to Gumdramon, he curled up with it.

"Aw, why must you be so damn cute!" Shoutmon said as he kissed Gumdramon on his cheek. He grabbed a thin blanket and placed it on Gumdramon.

"Time to clean these damn sheets!" Shoutmon ripped off the royal sheets. He grabbed the pillows and threw them into a mesh bag.

"Knock, knock, knock!" Shoutmon heard the door being knocked on, and he jumped.

"Ahh!" He yelled. Gumdramon winced, and whined in his sleep.

"Hey, its ok Gummy." Shoutmon said as he pet his fur and kissed him

"Ousama? It's me Knightmon, just checking in!" Knightmon said through the closed door.

"Oh, thank God." Shoutmon was relieved that Mikey or Tagiru wasn't knocking on his door. "I am good Knightmon, patrol the gate please!" Shoutmon said as he picked himself up along with the bag.

"Yes, my lord!" Knightmon said as he walked down the hallway to the main gate.

"This is going to be a long day isn't it?" Shoutmon said as he walked outside to the hallway. He decided to take the back door over to the river, as it was closer, and no one can see him cleaning urinated sheets. As he exited the castle, he saw younger digimon playing in a far away field.

"This would be embarrassing if anyone looked at these!" Shoutmon thought about the young digimon looking at the sheets and thinking their king pees his bed. "Ugh…" Shoutmon shivered. He went to the river and placed the mesh bag down. The top was a thin sheet, placed under the blanket. It was soaked. Shoutmon felt gross as he rung it out in the grass. He dipped the rung out sheet into the cold, flowing river.

"Ahhh…." Shoutmon relaxed his paws. They were tender from the last battle, the river soothed his tenderness. After a few minutes, Shoutmon picked up the sheet and laid it down on the ground.

"Might as well enjoy the scenery!" Shoutmon stretched himself and grabbed the blanket.

**-At the Quarters-**

_Dream:_

"Shoutmon!" Gumdramon yelled.

"Pro...tect the… digimon w...orld for me. G-Gummy!" Shoutmon's words were broken. He materialized, and it sounded like someone crashed through a window.

"Sh-Shoutie…" The purple dragon whispered. He watched as Laylamon disappeared along with Shoutmon. The yellow scarf flew down like a flag, Gumdramon teared up. He walked slowly over to it. It seemed to be lifeless, as no king was wearing it. Gumdramon broke down and started to cry. He picked up the scarf, held it close, and his tears were put on it.

"Gumdramon...!" Gumdramon thought he heard his name being called.

Gumdramon was silent. He watched his king, his mate, sacrifice himself for him.

"Gumdramon!" The voice yelled.

"Go away Tagiru!" Gumdramon yelled.

"Gumdramon!" The voice boomed louder.

_Dream end..._

"Ahhh!" Gumdramon woke up in shock.

"Aw, good. You're now awake." Knightmon said kneeling down next to the young king. "We must hurry, Ousama is missing!"

"What!?" Gumdramon yelled very loudly, it woke him up, but his throat started to hurt.

"We must go, Ousama may have been kidnapped!" Knightmon grabbed his sword out if it's scabbard, and he stood by the door.

Gumdramon was in panic. He took deep breaths and looked around the room. "Ok Gumdramon! We can do this! Whoo… Ok. Detective powers, activate!" Gumdramon said as he surveyed the bedroom.

"His microphone is still here." Gumdramon held the microphone. It felt sturdy, and perfectly centered. All that was on the ground was a pencil, the sleeping bag, Ousama plush, and and an extra scarf. "His actual scarf is probably on him, oh! There's mine!" Gumdramon threw on his scarf. He felt happy and motivated as he put it on.

"Hmm…" Gumdramon looked at the closet. All of his belts and scarves were still in there.

"We are wasting time. Find lead quicker my king!" Knightmon yelled.

"Ok, ok. One second. I think I am getting closer." Gumdramon looked over at the bed. He noticed something was off about it.

"Wait a minute…" He said.

"Shoutmon took the sheets! And if I were a king, more close to a sexy king, and I wanted to wash peed on sheets. The main gate would be foolish to walk out as everyone would see you. It would be smarter to go through the back door." It suddenly clicked. "Shoutmon went outside the back gate, let's go!" Gumdramon said running outside the quarter.

"Wait for me my king!" Knightmon ran after Gumdramon.

**-At the Rora River-**

Shoutmon finished washing the sheets and pillows. They were sitting on the grass drying off in the mesh bag. Shoutmon decided to take a break after battling for almost two years, and put his feet in the water. He giggled as minos tickled him. Shoutmon was relaxed, and so, he put his paws behind his head, and closed his eyes.

_Dream/Shoutmon's POV:_

Something was bothering me. I thought I was laying on soft grass, but when I woke up, I was in Digiquartz. Wait… this seems… familiar, it honestly does. I don't remember Tagiru, or Yuu, or Mikey living near a river. So, that must mean… no, no way!

"Yes Ousama! You're at your castle." I turned around and saw Gumdramon.

"Hey Gumdramon! How are you?" I asked as I sat up.

"How am I? Hahahaha! I am feeling revenge, revenge for what you did to me two years ago!" Gumdramon said as his eyes turned red.

"G-Gumdramon? You don't look so good." I said as I walked over to him.

"Ow!" I was hit by his tail hammer. "Hey, why did you hit me? That's not how you treat your king and your mate!" I yelled to him. Something seemed off, I stood up.

"Gumdramon?" I grew nervous. He walked slowly closer to me. Then I saw it… negative energy! The dark purple stream flowed behind him, and I saw the impossible.

"N-no way! L-L-Laylamon!?" I was shocked. I thought Beelzemon destroyed her!

"Ousama! You and your pesky Fusion Fighters! You thought you killed me at Apollomon's dark world, didn't you? Well, you are very wrong!" Laylamon laughed as she stopped absorbing the energy from Gumdramon.

"Gummy!" I yelled as I ran towards him. He fell down, face first.

"I got you buddy!" I said as I picked him up and turned him over.

"S-Sh-Shoutmon?" He said weakly, the color drained from his face.

"Gumdramon no…" I teared up. He was damaged severely from the possession.

"I-I can't… h-hold on an-any longer." Gumdramon put his arm down, laying flat on Shoutmon.

"I am sorry Gumdramon. Why was there negative energy?" I asked him trying not to cry.

"I-I am sorry Sh-Shoutmon… I just w-wanted to become… a k-king. I g-guess I got g-greedy." Gumdramon giggled softly.

"No, don't hurt yourself!" I yelled as he was dying in my arms.

"I… am sorry… Ou-sama. Please… Fin-finish y-your duties!" Gumdramon said as he closed his eyes. His red scarf, which normally flew around, went limp. I saw him smile one last time, then I heard what was like glass shattering. I don't know if it was Gumdramon or my heart, but it seemed like both broke. My arms were still in the air like I was holding him, and his scarf that read, 'Gummy' fell on to my paw. I can't believe that my mate, the one who I should have protected, the one I praised, the one who made me happy, died in front of me.

"N-no!" I yelled loudly. I noticed Laylamon was smirking.

"You… you did this! You are an evil bitch!" I pointed to Laylamon, who was ginning.

"He was useless anyway. Damn thing was far too weak for my possession!"

"You're wrong! Gumdramon was a strong digimon. He was my strong mate!" I was filled with rage. It may have been a form of negativity, but Laylamon couldn't absorb it. It was negative, but it wasn't evil. I felt my arms, my legs, and my V forehead tingle.

"You will pay!" I yelled as grew. My body turned gold. Sanzomon and Gokuwmon's spirits formed around me.

"H-he is digivolving! B-but how!?" Laylamon yelled, looking horrified.

"He has anger, wants revenge Laylamon. We are using our last bit of power to digivolve him." Sanzomon said as she faded away.

"Your data won't even exist anymore after he seeks revenge, Laylamon!" Gokuwmon faded as well. I grew tall, very tall. My body was changing to gold, and I grew red wings.

"Shoutmon, digivolve to… SuperiorShoutmon!" I stood tall.

"N-no way." Laylamon looked scared.

"What? Are you scared? You should be! After I am done with you, not even the code crown can recover you!" SuperiorShoutmon yelled as he raised his dark silver sword.

_"Stop!"_ A familiar voice yelled.

"You're here too!" SuperiorShoutmon said as he looked at the spirit of Gumdramon.

_"I understand she destroyed me, but this isn't you Shoutmon!" _

"B-But… this is for you!"

"Fool!" Laylamon kicked SuperiorShoutmon in the leg knocking him down.

"Did you forget that a bitch can also digivolve!" Laylamon said as he looked worse than before.

"B-BeastLaylamon!" SuperiorShoutmon said looking at Gumdramon.

"I am sorry, but now I am in danger!" SuperiorShoutmon grabbed his sword and threw it at BeastLayamon.

_"Nooo!" _

_Dream end..._

"Shoutmon!" Gumdramon yelled.

"Ousama my lord!" Knightmon joined.

"Shoutmon! Where are you?" Gumdramon yelled again.

Shoutmon woke up after he struck Laylamon. He heard Gumdramon's voice behind him.

"G-Gumdramon?" Shoutmon said as he turned around. He saw the purple dragon stop, look at him, and smile.

"I am so glad to see you again!" Shoutmon said as he ran towards Gumdramon.

"What do y-" Gumdramon was cut off. Shoutmon picked him up and hugged him tight.

"Ousama… everything ok?" Knightmon asked.

"What?" Shoutmon said as he eased the hug.

"I asked if everything is ok? You just went missing from the castle when I know you go to the library, my lord." Knightmon said.

"Oh, knew I forgot something. Everything is ok. I took a nap, but I had a bad dream.

"I guess it was about me huh?" Gumdramon mumbled against Shoutmon's chest.

"Oh, sorry. Yes it was!" Shoutmon put Gumdramon down.

"Will you tell me about?" Gumdramon asked as he touched the grass.

There was silence. Even when they're outside, it was quiet.

"I-I… would rather not. Maybe… no… ok… maybe later." Shoutmon looked down at the ground.

"So… what's in the bag Ousama?" Knightmon asked.

"Oh… uh… it's my sheets. Forgot to wash them last week." Shoutmon lied.

"Oh, ok. I'll take them to you quarters." Knightmon grabbed the bag and walked back to the castle.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Gumdramon asked Shoutmon.

"Sort of. I am sure if you stay near me, I'll be fine. Don't worry, I'll tell you. It just… it just felt so real." Shoutmon said as he knelt down.

"Aw… need a hug Shoutie?" Gumdramon asked as he hugged his king. Shoutmon didn't answer. He teared up when he felt Gumdramon's fur. He tightened the hug as a tear dropped on him.

"Don't ever leave me!" Shoutmon said beginning to cry.

"I will never, ever leave you." Gumdramon said as the two hugged for a long time.

After awhile, they released. "Let's go back to the castle, I have stuff to do. Like updating books and checking on the emergency room." Shoutmon grabbed Gumdramon's paw.

"Emergency room?" Gumdramon asked.

"Oh, that's where I go to see if Mikey needs me. I don't use it much since just he reloads me." Shoutmon said as they walked over to the castle.

"Quick question before we talk about something else. Did I die in your dream? Be honest." Gumdramon asked.

"Yes you did. Heartbreakingly." Shoutmon said as they opened the back door.


	7. Chapter 7: Injuries

Gumdramon and Shoutmon eventually slept on the clean bed. It was a few hours, but Shoutmon was awoken when he heard ringing.

"Wha-?" Shoutmon realised what it was. "Shit, Mikey needs me! Gumdramon, wake up!" Shoutmon shook Gumdramon.

"What is it? I was enjoying my nap." Gumdramon said groggily.

"No time to explain, we have to go!" Shoutmon put on his scarf, his belts and his armour. "Hurry!" Shoutmon entered the emergency room and walked through the portal. "Let's hope I don't get hurt today." Gumdramon said as he followed his mate.

"Reload, Gumdramon! Digivolve!" Tagiru said as he threw his arm back with the crimson red fusion loader. Gumdramon went through the transformation sequence.

"Gumdramon, digivolve to… Arrestramon!"

"Reload, Shoutmon! Digivolve!" Mikey said. Shoutmon then appeared into the digital space, turning to gold as his body grew.

"Shoutmon, digivolve to… OmniShoutmon!"

"Alright guys, this is a big one!" Mikey said.

"This hunt is going to be interesting." Tagiru pointed to the digimon nearby.

"Thats Harpymon!" Arrestramon looked over.

"Watch Arresterdramon!" OmniShoutmon yelled.

Arresterdramon got distracted and was hit in the arm. He flew back into a building.

"You prick!" OmniShoutmon said as he got angry.

"OmniShoutmon, why did you curse?" Tagiru asked.

OmniShoutmon was too frustrated to answer. Yes Gumdramon got hit, but he didn't want that to happen.

"Twin fireball strike!" OmniShoutmon yelled as his fists grew balls of fire, and he threw them at Harpymon.

"Gah!" Harpymon exclaimed.

"I am not done yet!" OmniShoutmon punched the knocked digimon harshly.

"Ahhh!" Harpymon was hunted.

"Digimon captured!" Tagiru said as he flicked his fusion loader to the side. OmniShoutmon devolved and ran over to Gumdramon, whose arm was leaking data.

"I have to go Mikey." Shoutmon said, holding Gumdramon, as he loaded into the fusion loader.

"He seems to be in a rush." Mikey mentioned.

"Well, Gumdramon did get hurt. I'll check on him later, seems Shoutmon will take care of it." Tagiru put the fusion loader into his back pocket.

**-Inside the Digiworld-**

Gumdramon was laying on the bed. He just was waking up after an hour of when he was hit.

"You ok buddy? Sorry I distracted you, I should've acted." Shoutmon was tearing up looking at the damaged arm.

"I- cough I'm fine." gumdramon wheezed..

"No you're not. You're in pain, look at your arm!" Shoutmon pointed to his arm, which was turning into data. "I am getting Cutemon here, you move out of bed, you will die." Shoutmon was acting serious.

"I guess." Gumdramon said defeated, he had no more energy to fight with his mate.

"I will be back. I am sending Knightmon on his way. For now, this is going to prevent you from losing your arm." Shoutmon grabbed his scarf and tied it around Gumdramon's arm. "I don't care if it gets stained, I just want you alive." Shoutmon exited the room.

Gumdrmaon laid in bed with nothing else to do. So he turned to the stuffed plushies that his king had gotten him, and started to play with them, making mock fights.

"Hey Knightmon, I have a really important mission." Shoutmon yelled down the hall.

"What is it my lord?" Knightmon asked.

"Gumdramon was hurt in battle, and he isn't healing for some reason. I want you to go to my village and grab Cutemon, and make it quick!" Shoutmon told him.

"Yes sire!" Knightmon ran out of the castle. "Time to check on my honey." Shoutmon walked down the hall near his quarters. Gumdramon was putting plushie Ousama on top of plushie Gumdramon, giggling as Shoutmon entered the room.

"Oh, uh… is Ousama busy?" Shoutmon joked as he walked in.

"Umm… y-yea." Gumdramon blushed embarrassed at the idea of being caught playing with stuffed digimon.

"You can keep playing. I'll watch, it's amusing." Shoutmon grabbed a chair and sat near the door.

"Um.. sure." Gumdramon slowly made a mock fight, with him and Shoutmon on one side.

"Who's the enemy?" Shoutmon asked.

"Umm… I really don't have any enemy plushies." Gumdramon said.

Shoutmon just giggled when he heard that. He then went under the bed and pulled out a plush Bagramon. "You were saying?"

"You have everything." Gumdramon laughed as he took Bagramon and put him on the other side.

"Surprised you haven't looked under the bed yet. That's where I put all the plushies and you haven't noticed."

"Well, you did say that if I move I'll die."

"I forgot I said that. When I put my scarf on you, it stopped the data flow. You should be able to move, but not frantically." Shoutmon said.

"Thanks Mr. Doctor." Gumdramon teased Shoutmon.

"Uh… Cutemon is more of a doctor. I am just a king." Shoutmon blushed.

"That was sarcastic." Gumdramon laughed.

"Well, you going to look under the bed? You'll be surprised, and maybe happy." Shoutmon asked.

"Ok." Gumdramon hung over the bed to look at what was underneath.

"Seeing anything?" Shoutmon smirked.

"Ummmm, I think." Gumdramon said as he pulled out plushies of Bearmon, Chapmon, and Cutemon.

Shoutmon just looked happy as Gumdramon stared at him.

"How? w-" Gumdramon was interrupted as Cutemon rushed into the room

"Oh, hey Cutemon. I have a task for you."

"Whats up, I heard a digimon was hurt." Cutemon said, panting.

"You're looking at him. I'll show you, Gumdramon, lay back." Shoutmon said as he unwrapped the scarf. Data began to leak out again.

"Oh that looks bad, that must've hurt." Cutemon said as he inspected the wound.

"How quick is your healing?" Shoutmon asked.

"Oh, it won't be long, but it'll hurt for a long time." Cutemon warned the couple.

"What do you say Gumdramon, willing to do this? If you don't, eventually you will materialize because of data loss." Shoutmon looked worried.

"I'm game!" He said weakly.

"Tough choice. Don't worry, you'll make it through. I will be right here for you. Knightmon, close the door and be on patrol!" Shoutmon commanded.

"Yes my lord!" Knightmon closed the door and went to the courtyard.

"Hmm, this will only hurt a little." Cutemon said as he placed his hand near the wound on Gumdramon's arm, minutes later the data stopped flowing out of him arm, and the wound closed up.

"You feel better?" Shoutmon asked.

"Yeah." Gumdramon said moving to kiss his mate, but immediately falling back into the bed. "Nope."

"Yeah that's the pain I told you about." Cutemon said as he got up to leave. "Make sure you don't get hit in that arm again."

"He won't, he's not battling until it heals. Later Cutemon." Shoutmon said bye to Cutemon and looked back to see Gumdramon pouting. "What's wrong?"

"I-I can't battle?" Gumdramon pouted.

"See you later you guys." Cutemon left Shoutmon's quarters.

"No, you can't. No way you're getting that arm damaged again. You'll get killed!" Shoutmon yelled.

"Fine." Gumdramon said as he rolled away from his mate.

"Ok, I'm sorry for yelling. But you have to understand that I don't want you to die on me." Shoutmon said.

"Meanie." Gumdramon grumbled.

"Just play with your stuffies." Shoutmon looked at the plushies, and noticed something was off. "Damn it!" He shouted.

"What's wrong?" Gumdramon said looking at his mate.

"This is what I expected out of Cutemon. He took the plush of himself." Shoutmon began to smile. He thought it was funny.

"He took it as payment I guess." Gumdramon said.

"Well, anyway. That arm has to heal, meaning you're on bed rest. No roaming around the castle." Shoutmon walked to the doorway.

"But thats boring!" Gumdramon whined.

"If I change my mind, you will do something stupid and damage it again." Shoutmon was annoyed.

"Well at least stay with me, where are you going anyway?" Gumdramon asked.

"I was already planning on staying. I was just going to grab the digimon book you read and update it." Shoutmon answered.

"Oh thanks." Gumdramon felt stupid for whining.

"You're such a puppy." Shoutmon said as he went to the castle library. Shoutmon wasn't gone for too long, when he returned, he had the book in his paws.

"You doing ok?" He said as he sat down at his desk.

"Yeah, just bored." Gumdramon said playing with his plushie self.

Shoutmon thought for a minute. Suddenly, he got up and started to turn the desk around and point towards Gumdramon. "I said you were on bed rest, never said you couldn't move around the room." Shoutmon put on a pair of glasses and began writing.

"Oh, I see." Gumdramon said as he slowly got up careful not to move the injured arm.

"Just… be careful." Shoutmon said concerningly.

"I'm good, don't worry." Gumdramon said tossing a plushie in his good hand, "Ow." he exclaimed as the plush landed on his bad arm.

Shoutmon stared at him, thinking, but then went back to writing. "Turns out popular vote wanted my library public, so I have to update the books and make certain parts of the castle open." Shoutmon said to generate some conversation.

"Oh, so we will have people walking around our castle?" Gumdramon said walking around.

"Only for a week. I am moving the books to a building closeby. I want privacy too." Shoutmon said putting ink into the inkwell.

"Oh, that's cool." Gumdramon said as he strayed closer to his king.

Shoutmon was too busy to notice Gumdramon moving closer. He just wanted to write down accurate information.

Gumdramon dropped a plushie, "Oops" he said as he bent down to pick it up.

"Don't hit your head." Shoutmon joked.

"Mhmm." Gumdramon mumbled as he crawled under the open desk and stared at Shoutmon's member.

"Hehe… wonder what he will do if I lick it." Gumdramon said as he licked his king's sheath.

"Aye!" Shoutmon yelled as he bucked up, hitting his crotch. "Ouch." He said.

"Sorry." Gumdramo giggled, as he resumed to lick the sheath.

"It-it's ok." Shoutmon said as he pet Gumdramon's fur.

Shoutmon's tip started to expose itself, Gumdramon began to suckle it, wrapping his tongue around it in his mouth.

"Ah!" Shoutmon gasped.

As more of the kings member exposed itself Gumdramon started to pop the whole thing into his mouth.

"T-that's the good part!" Shoutmon moaned. Gumdramon cupped and massaged Shoutmon's balls, and bobbing his head up and down.

Shoutmon put the inkwell down as the pleasure was getting to him.

Gumdramon heard the inkwell hit the desk, so he knew Shoutmon was getting close. Gumdramon picked up speed, but as he did he bumped his injured arm on a leg of the table. "Shit!" Gumdramon cussed in pain, stopping the blowjob he was giving his mate.

"Woah, w-what happened?" Shoutmon said as he looked under the desk. He saw his arm leak a tiny bit of data, but stop.

"I hit my arm, sorry." Gumdramon said getting out from under the table, and sitting on the bed.

"Oh it's ok. Does the king need to give it a kiss?" Shoutmon asked.

"Please?" Gumdramon pouted.

"Ok." Shoutmon rolled his eyes and went up to the wound. He gave it a little kiss. Gumdramon giggled as he flopped down onto the bed, spreading his legs.

"Feeling better?" Shoutmon asked climbing on the bed.

"Now that you're on the bed, yes." Gumdramon said kissing his mate.

"Want to try something different?" Shoutmon asked as his nose touched Gumdramon's nose.

"What's that?" Gumdramon giggled.

Shoutmon turned himself around, so that Gumdramon saw his balls and hole. "This!" Shoutmon licked his sheath.

"Wow what a great view!" Gumdarmon moaned, as he started to lick Shoutmon's balls.

"Do as you please, I have a job to do myself." Shoutmon said as Gumdramon's tip grew out.

"Yes king." Gumdramon said as he started to continue his job from before, licking the kings tip and sucking on the whole member.

Shoutmon wrapped his tongue around Gumdramon's member. He suckled on it and slowly moved his head down.

Gumdramon started to do the same to his king, sliding the member down his throat.

Shoutmon put his paws under Gumdramon's butt, and shifted it upwards. Shoving his member deeper down his mouth.

Gumdramon put his paws on top of shoutmon and forced his butt down, driving his member deeper into his throat.

Shoutmon decided to tease Gumdramon and stopped at his base. He lightly smacked his butt and moved up to his tip, and making short movements only on his tip.

Gumdramon moaned on Shoutmon's member, feeling pleasure from what Shoutmon was doing to him.

Shoutmon licked his tip and deepthroated Gumdramon.

Gumdramon released Shoutmon's member from his throat and moaned aloud.

Shoutmon picked up speed as heard his mate moan. Which made him cum in pleasure.

Gumdramon laid there as he spurted his seed in his mates mouth.

Shoutmon pulled off his member. "Like what I did here?" He asked.

"Y-yea." Gumdramon said, horny.

"Let's check on your arm." Shoutmon looked over at Gumdramon's arm.

"It's fine." Gumdramon said as he moved so they could see his arm, which was red but no data to be seen. "It just hurts."

"Aw, it's ok hon. We can put it into a sling so it can heal faster without worrying about you hitting it. That still means no battles, but you at least get to move around the castle." Shoutmon recommend.

"Yeah, we should do that!" Gumdramon said excited.

"Alright. Glad I ordered some extra silk scarfs." Shoutmon said as he grabbed another scarf and tied it into a sling and put it onto Gumdramon. "Now, I have to treat you like a kid for awhile. You have a bedtime, but only for now." Shoutmon said.

"But-but-but." Gumdramon whined

"No buts, it's for your safety. Don't worry you will be in here. It's just I may be late to put you asleep as I have to fill in your battle position." Shoutmon sighed.

"Ok." Gumdramon said laying on the bed.

"For now, I am on time. Let's cuddle!" Shoutmon jumped into the blanket and covered Gumdramon. "This little guy will be quite useful." He said as he picked up the Shoutmon plush and gave it to Gumdramon. "Good night sweetie." Shoutmon said.

"Night, love you." Gumdramon said hugging the plushie.

**A/N:****Sorry if the quality of the chapter is bad. I guess Shoutmon didn't want to hurt Gumdramon.**


	8. Chapter 8: Plans

Shoutmon returned from his last battle. He was very pretty pissed as he walked in. Gumdramon went to the corner of the bed and held the Ousama plush close to him.

"Wh-what's wrong honey?" Gumdramon was a little frightened by Shoutmon.

"Fucking Mikey!" Shoutmon slammed his fist on the desk. "That rude piece of shit. He was constantly yelling commands at me and shoved Tagiru aside." Shoutmon punched the wall.

"Please… c-calm down." Gumdramon shook.

Shoutmon looked over at his mate. He was shaking from his aggressiveness. "I-I am sorry. I'll try to calm down." Shoutmon took deep breaths. "So, how is your arm doing?" Shoutmon asked, Gumdramon still cowarded on the bed.

"Ok, I understand. I'll leave you alone for a bit." Shoutmon began to exit it the room.

"Wait. Please don't leave." Gumdramon begged as he got out from the corner of the bed. "My arm is doing better. Look!" Gumdramon showed his arm, it was healing.

"That's good! So I have a question." Shoutmon said as he turned around.

"What is it?" Gumdramon felt calm as Shoutmon was a little less mad.

"How long has it been since you've been at your village?"

"A while actually. Why do you ask?" Gumdramon wondered.

"Oh, nothing. I'll tell you later." Shoutmon said as he took off his scarf. "You're cute by the way." Shoutmon said.

"Um, thanks." Gumdramon blushed.

"I love you Gummy! I am gonna take a shower, want to join me?" Shoutmon asked as he shook his tail.

Gumdramon followed his mate into the shower taking off his scarf.

"Set it to how you like it." Shoutmon moved away to let Gumdramon turn the knobs.

"Thanks!" Gumdramon said as he turned the dials to his usual, just a bit hotter than perfect.

"Alright then." Shoutmon grabbed his scarf from the room. "How bad were you today?" Shoutmon asked messing with his scarf.

"I was very bad today, king." Gumdramon giggled.

"Really? What did you do?" Shoutmon grabbed Gumdramon's paws and put them behind his back.

"Oh, nothing out of the ordinary." Gumdramon said.

"So what bad thing did you do? The bed wasn't made. That's bad already." Shoutmon said lustfully and tied the scarf around his mate's paws.

"Oh, I didn't. Please, I have to be punished." Gumdramon wiggled his butt.

"You bet you're going to be punished!" Shoutmon said as he held on the tied paws smacked Gumdramon's butt.

Gumdramon felt his hands being restrained, "Please be careful." He asked his mate.

"Oh yeah, your arm. I'll be chill, ok?" Shoutmon rubbed his claw against his mate's hole.

"Y-yea, thanks." Gumdramon said feeling his mate's claw rub his entrance.

"Let's clean up first." Shoutmon grabbed the soap and rubbed Gumdramon's butt. He spread it apart showing his hole. "You like that?" He asked spanking Gumdramon harshly.

Gumdramon fell face first onto the shower floor, "I'm good." Gumdramon groaned.

"You sure?" Shoutmon asked as he turned Gumdramon around. His sheath in front of Gumdramon's face.

Gumdramon started to eagerly lick his kings sheath as he gave a half nod.

"Oh, that's the sweet spot!" Shoutmon gasped. His tip starting to show, and was caught in the licking.

Once Shoutmon was fully out, Gumdramon stopped, and pulled off his mates member, strings of saliva still connecting them.

"Oh yeah." Shoutmon moaned at the sight. "Well, you know what's next Gummy."

Gumdramon nodded, flipping himself over, feeling the water hit his back, relaxing him.

"You're on your stomach, you sure you want me to continue?" Shoutmon asked as he grabbed the restraints.

"I'm all yours." Gumdramon said "I'll do what you want."

"Ok." Shoutmon sat on the heels of his feet. He lined up his member and put his tip against Gumdramon's entrance. He was still holding on his restrained paws, he pushed his tip in.

Gumdramon moaned as he felt his mate spead him apart.

"Moaning are we?" Shoutmon teased. He slapped the sides of Gumdramon's cheeks. Shoutmon was halfway inside his mate, and already wanted to cum.

"Y-yea, ki-kinda." Gumdramon giggled. Shoutmon said nothing and pushed all the way inside.

"No mercy." Shoutmon said as he pulled out and shoved his member back inside.

Gumdramon moaned each time his mate thrusted, moaning shoutmon's name. "O-oh Sh-Shoutmon!"

"Yes! Moan my name!" Shoutmon said as he went a bit faster. He grabbed Gumdramon's hips and shoved them down, making him go deeper inside Gumdramon.

Gumdramon felt his member being coated with hot steaming water, washing away any pre that came out as his mate pounded him.

"D-damn, y-you're tight." Shoutmon said as he continued.

Gumdramon opened his mouth to retort, but found himself unable to talk as moans flooded out, filling the shower. Shoutmon was feeling the pleasure. He went very fast on Gumdramon. His balls hit against Gumdramon everytime he went inside, making a fapping sound.

"K-knot me." Gumdramon said as he felt himself pass over the edge, cum spurting out of his member as his mate knotted him. The floor of the shower was covered in Gumdramons cum, but it was washed down the drain with the water.

Shoutmon stayed inside Gumdramon as he filled him up. The cum was leaking out of the hole and being washed away.

"I-I feel so fu-ll." Gumdramon panted as he laid on the floor of the shower.

"You do? It will hurt if I pull out, for both of us." Shoutmon said as he rubbed Gumdramon's cheeks.

"Well let's stay like this for awhile" Gumdramon said sleepily.

"You're going to make me wash you, are you?" Shoutmon sighed. "Go ahead, fall asleep. I'll clean us up."

"Thanks." Gumdramon said closing his eyes.

"Weirdo. I love you." Shoutmon grabbed the soap again and rubbed Gumdramon's body.

"I… love you…" Gumdramon fell asleep quickly. Shoutmon cleaned Gumdramon with the running water, amd unknotted him.

"A-ah!" He gasped in his sleep.

"It's ok. It's alright." Shoutmon eased his mate. Gumdramon calmed down and smiled.

"Silly." Shoutmon washed himself off quickly and jumped out of the shower. He picked up Gumdramon, bridal style, and placed him on the bed.

"Good night Gummy." Shoutmon grabbed Gumdramon's scarf and put it on him. Ousama then lied down on the bed with his mate and put the blanket on him. "I have a speech tomorrow. Thanks for making me feel better." Shoutmon whispered as he went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Switching Roles

**Warning!: This chapter contains footjobs, and stings of cum and saliva. If you find this gross or too weird, move on to Chapter 9. You've been warned.**

Shoutmon had just come back from a speech that he had given in the morning. It was about how he would protect the digiworld from baddies. It was almost sunset when Shoutmon entered his quarters. He found Gumdramon lying on the bed reading a book.

"Oh hey hon, how'd the speech go?" Gumdramon asked his mate putting down the book.

"Nerve racking, but I managed. How's your arm?" Shoutmon asked sitting on the bed.

"It's doing better." Gumdramon said, "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I wish you were there. Mikey and Tagiru aren't making it better." Shoutmon sighed as he rubbed his own foot while sitting on the bed.

"Are they being rude again?" g

Gumdramon asked massaging shoutmon's back.

"No, they stopped after I told them I didn't like that they're rude. They just constantly use me for battle since your arm is healing. Although, I think you will be fine tomorrow." Shoutmon said.

"Yeah, hopefully." Gumdramon said.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, it looks just like my scars. A battle scar, how does that feel?" Shoutmon asked smiling.

"It looks amazing." Gumdramon giggled, showing it off.

"Sucks how you have to get them." Shoutmon lost his smile and sighed as he laid down next to Gumdramon.

"Yeah, that's how it is for most good things in life, except you, I got you for free." Gumdramon kissed his mate.

"Love you too bud." Shoutmon blushed and ruffled Gumdramon's fur. "What do you want to do tonight? I am free the whole night since our generals are in bed." Shoutmon asked.

"Oh, well since you have had a long day, let's do some stuff that you'll love." Gumdramon said, kissing his mate once again.

"What kind of stuff?" Shoutmon looked puzzled.

"Wanna lay back for me?" Gumdramon said lifting his eyebrows, and moving to the foot of the bed.

"Uh, sure. Whatcha gonna do?" Shoutmon asked as he laid back. He felt comfortable since his back was into use all day.

"This." Gumdramon started to rub Shoutmon's sheath with his soft feet, getting it to grow.

"Oh. I wasn't expecting that." Shoutmon said, looking at Gumdramon.

"Hehe." Gumdramon giggled as he kept massaging Shoutmon's dick with his soft feet.

"You know how to pleasure a king." Shoutmon gasped.

"Yes king, I do." Gumdramon stopped the foot job and popped the large member into his mouth.

Shoutmon moaned. "Gah! G-go slow." He pleaded.

Gumdramon pulled off of Shoutmon with strings of saliva connecting him to his king, he popped a claw into his mouth and sucked on it for a moment getting it wet, then taking the soaked claw and put it on Shoutmon's entrance.

"W-why did you stop? Wha-what are you doing?" Shoutmon asked nervous.

"Well you've had a stressful day, and you're tired, so I thought that I might take over tonight." Gumdramon said tracing Shoutmon's entrance with his soaked claw.

"O-ok. I allow that, as long as you be nice to me. I've never had it done to me." Shoutmon mentioned.

"Don't worry hon." Shoutmon

leaned over him to give him a quick kiss before slowly sinking the claw in to his mate, feeling his hole stretch over the claw as it slowly accepted him.

"Ah!" Shoutmon gasped.

"Its okay." Gumdramon said stroking Shoutmon's cheek with his free paw as he sunk his claw in deeper.

"Just… not used to it, th-thats all." Shoutmon said.

"It'll get better I promise, see it's all the way in." Gumdramon said as his claw sunk in the few final inches.

"I-I trust you." Shoutmon laid back and relaxed himself.

"There you go, relax." Gumdramon put his paw on top of Shoutmon's, getting a second claw lined up to follow the first.

Shoutmon just sat there preparing for pleasure. He held back his moans, he grabbed his member and just slowly stroked it.

"Here we go hon, its gonna hurt before it gets better." Gumdramon warned him, he slowly inserted the tip of his second claw, stretching the entrance farther than it was.

"Hu-hur-" Shoutmon was cut off by the claw going inside him. "Ah!" He cried in pain a little bit.

"Its okay." Gumdramon said as he stopped inserting his claw, "Tell me when you are ready for it to go farther inside."

"J-just go. I-I can handle it…" Shoutmon looked at his situation worried. "Don't worry about me."

"Just stop me if it hurts too much." Gumdramon said, continuing with his second claw.

Shoutmon winced, but when the claw got in all the way, it stopped hurting. "G-go at it." He said.

"Ok." Gumdramon said, as he started to separate the two claws from each other, stretching the hole wider and wider.

"Ooooh yeah!" Shoutmon moaned. "K-keep going."

Gumdramon took out his claws, "Sorry hon, but let's do something else." He laid down showing off his sheath.

"What do you mean?" Shoutmon asked.

"If I'm gonna be on top I need to get ready." Gumdramon said.

"Oh, ok." Shoutmon moved his foot against the white sheath. Making Gumdramon start to get erect.

"There we go." Gumdramon liked the soft, warm feeling if Shoutmon's foot. Shoutmon moved his feet to the large member and stroked it. After a minute or two,

Gumdramon moved Shoutmon's feet aside and stood up on his knees, his erect member staring Shoutmon in the face.

"Wh-what's next?" Shoutmon asked looking at the member. He saw it inching closer to his mouth. It poked him. "Oh o-ok." Shoutmon giggled. He opened his mouth, the saliva breaking apart as it opened. Gumdramon's tip touched his tongue.

"Yea, gotta lubricate." Gumdramon slowly advancing his dick into his mates mouth. Shoutmon tried to say something, but ended up just vibrating Gumdramon's member.

After a couple of minutes Gumdramon took his member out and laid on top of his king, lining his member up with the prepared hole. "You ready?"

"B-be ni-nice. It-it's my first." Shoutmon stuttered.

"Don't worry we've prepared all we can, it'll be fine." Gumdramon kissed Shoutmon deeply, his tongue was on top. Shoutmon could feel Gumdramon's tip push in. He just stayed in the kiss and fought with Gumdramon's tongue.

Gumdramon felt the tight hole spread to its max to accept his tip, but he kept pushing slipping in more, feeling his and Shotumon's saliva mix and squish out on to the bed.

Shoutmon broke the kiss and held Gumdramon's neck. "I-I love you."

"It gets better." Gumdramon said as he went to nibble on Shoutmon's ear. He kept slipping into Shoutmon, inch by inch he slipped in spreading his mate.

"Ah! H-How big are y-you?" Shoutmon moaned.

"B-be calm my king, it's al-almost halfway in." Gumdramon moaned, kissing Shoutmon deeply again.

"Mhm." Was all Shoutmon could say. He felt the balls of his mate touch him. He knew it would hurt for him to pull out, so he stayed in the kiss. Their saliva started to leak out of their mouth, and it landed on the bed. Gumdramon had hilted his mate and waited for a moment while his mate got used to his size.

Shoutmon pushed away from the kiss with a line of saliva connecting them. "I am ready."

"Ok." Gumdramon said as he slowly pulled out all the way to his tip then went in slowly, filling the void that he had made.

"Ah!" Shoutmon moaned slightly as the member slid out, then back in.

"There you go, I told you it would start to feel good." Gumdramon moaned as he kept moving, back and forth.

"Oh Gumdramon!" Shoutmon moaned. Gumdramon hugged Shoutmon's sides as he went faster.

"Ah!" Gumdramon moaned into Shoutmon's chest as he sped up getting closer to his release.

Shoutmon felt the throbbing from the member. "C-cum in me!" He moaned.

Gumdramon went for it and started to go as fast as he could, he finally came in his mate.

"Yes!" Shoutmon moaned as seed filled him up. It leaked out of him and poured out. "I-I…" Shoutmon stumbled. Gumdramon pulled him into a kiss, except their tongues just touched each other.

**A/N:****Sorry for not uploading this yesterday. To make up for it, Chapter 8 and 9 go up today.**


	10. Chapter 10: Birthday Surprise

It was very late in the night. The two couples ended up sleeping after they finished. As usual, Shoutmon woke up needed to use the restroom.

"Ugh…" He said as he got up. His head was pounding. He went to the bathroom to do his stuff. Gumdramon started to toss and turn. He couldn't feel Shoutmon's warmth anymore, and that was his melatonin. "Sh-Shoutmon?" Gumdramon asked as he sat up rubbing his eyes.

The curious dragon got off the bed to look for his mate. He noticed the bathroom glowing, so he went over there. "M-morning Shout-" Gumdramon froze as he saw Shoutmon sitting down.

"Uh…" Shoutmon blushed a bit. "A little privacy?"

"Oh. Right, right." Gumdramon closed to door. "Not the best thing to see waking up." He blinked a few times and went back to the bed.

Shoutmon washed his paws. He walked out of the bathroom and saw his mate trying to sleep. "Hey Gummy! How'd sleep?" Shoutmon asked as he walked over to the bed.

"It-it's like four in the morning. I wanna go back to bed." Gumdramon yawned.

"No! Why did you-" Shoutmon yawned, stopping him from speaking. "Yawn." They both chuckled

"Well, I am going back to bed. You can do whatever kings do late at night." Gumdramon laid down and covered himself up with the blanket.

"Alright, I love you." Shoutmon kissed Gumdramon's forehead. "Sleep tight. I'll climb in later." Shoutmon rubbed Gumdramon's cheeks with his paw and left the quarters.

**-Sunrise-**

The birds started to chirp. It woke Shoutmon up, as it annoyed him every time. He opened his eyes and saw Gumdramon smiling, sound asleep. "You silly little guy!" Shoutmon kissed his cheek. He removed the blanket from under him and slipped out. He closed the bedroom door slowly, but Knightmon noticed him.

"Hey Ousama. How is your morning?" Knightmon said.

"Shhhhhh!" Shoutmon shushed Knightmon.

"Gumdramon is sleeping. Meet me in the kitchen." Shoutmon whispered as he looked back into the room.

"Good, still sleeping." He closed the door and tiptoed to the kitchen. He heard pots and pans clanking together. "Guys! Keep it down. I understand the kitchen is far from my room, but let's not take the chance." Shoutmon closed the door.

"Sorry sir. So, why did you request me here?" Knightmon whispered.

"Ok Cutemon, Knightmon, listen in. Tomorrow is Gumdramon's birthday. I don't know how old he is, but that's beside the point. He has never been gifted too many things, and I want to surprise him. I want you, Knightmon, to go to the Golden Village and find these digimon. Don't be fierce, be calm and nice about it. Ok?" Shoutmon explained part of the plan. He handed over a list of digimon that Gumdramon was friends with.

"Yes sire. But may I ask, why do you have this?" Knightmon was confused.

"I asked Gumdramon who he was friends with. Anyway, anyway. Cutemon, I want you to get these items and can I ask for you to make the cake and dinner? Last time you made a cake, it was delicious." Shoutmon asked.

"Certainly! Can I just be the appointed chef?" Cutemon asked.

"You know what, I don't have many people running around here, I don't even have a prince, might as well." Shoutmon summoned his microphone.

"I now pronounce you, appointed chef!" Shoutmon placed the mic on both of Cutemon's shoulders.

"You didn't do that with me?!" Knightmon complained.

"You're a knight, you shouldn't be complaining. But since I don't want to be here all day, let's get it over with. I now pronounce you, appointed knight!" Shoutmon said holding his sword. "Anyway, I have to occupy Gumdramon for the time being. You two need to go get these digimon, and gifts. The surprise party is at five, tomorrow. May be earlier depending on how fast you guys are. Here are the invitations." Shoutmon handed over some cards. "Now, shoo! I don't want to see you unless you need help. Go!" Shoutmon released his new chef and appointed knight.

"Yes sir!" Knightmon saluted.

"You got it Shoutmon!" Cutemon smiled and they left.

Shoutmon just shook his head.

"What an odd bunch of digimon." Shoutmon commented. He turned off the stove and walked to the supply room.

Gumdramon woke up while Shoutmon tasked his friends.

"H-hello? Sh-Shoutmon?" Gumdramon was a little scared. He roamed the empty halls alone, then came upon the dining room. He heard water sloshing around and singing. "Wait… is that? No way… is that Shoutmon singing?" Gumdramon put his ear against the door.

"Tryin' to disconnect, thinking maybe you could show me. If there's so many people here, then why am I so lonely?" Shoutmon sang Connections.

"I love that song. Especially One Republic!" Gumdramon listened to his mate sing. Except the problem was, the door didn't swing outside, it swung inside. When Gumdramon pressured the door, it opened.

"Cause there's so many people here to be- Holy shit!" Shoutmon jumped, dropping the wash rag. "You ok buddy?" Shoutmon ran over to Gumdramon, laying on the floor.

"Y-yeah. Good thing I dodged my bad arm." Gumdramon blushed as Shoutmon stared at him.

"Why were you standing near the door?"

"It was nothing… really it wasn't." Gumdramon lied.

"Oh no. That's not getting by." Shoutmon picked up Gumdramon and sat him on a pulled away chair.

"You're not leaving until you tell me. I have plans for today, so don't waste time." Shoutmon tapped his foot.

"What plans? You're lazy. The one thing you do is sleep." Gumdramon asked.

"First, my plans are a secret. I am the king after all, and second, ouch! That hurts you know." Shoutmon said.

"But… I am also a king. Aren't we supposed to get along. You know, communicate?" Gumdramon smirked.

"Uh… trust me. You don't want to take part in this." Shoutmon said.

"Oh really? You sure you're not throwing me a surprise party?" Gumdramon teased.

"What? No! There has been a murder and I am trying to find the criminal." Shoutmon folded his arms.

"Oh. Ok, sorry." Gumdramon backed down.

"You're fine. Just tell me why you were at the door silly." Shoutmon smiled and unfolded his arms and acted calmly.

"I-I was listening to you singing. I loved it." Gumdramon blushed.

"Oh really?" Shoutmon giggled as he pet Gumdramon's fur.

"You… you aren't mad?"

"No, I would never be mad about that. Mind if you help me clean the table? We're going to have a meeting tomorrow." Shoutmon asked.

"Tomorrow? Did you forget?" Gumdramon asked.

"No I didn't forget. That's just how it happened. I just didn't have time to tell you." Shoutmon answered.

"Oh. Then yes, I will!" Gumdramon grabbed the second rag and started cleaning the table.

-At The Golden Village-

Knightmon walked up to the village gate. He was ridiculously tail, he was almost the same size of all the cottages and huts. As he walked in, he noticed all of the young digimon backed away when he walked by.

"I hope Ousama gives me dinner tonight." Knightmon stood in the center of the village.

"Attention all residents of the Golden Village! I have been sent here by the king!" Knightmon yelled. A crowd circled around him, looking in shock.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad. I would like to request three digimon to follow me. I would like to see, Garurumon. Guilmon. And Agumon." The three pushed and shoved the crowd aside and made it to the center.

"Are you all the names I called?" Knightmon asked.

"Yes sir." Guilmon nodded.

"Alright, do you three know who Gumdramon is?"

"Yes, he is our friend. Wonder why he hasn't been here." Agumon said, thinking.

"Good. I have the digimon. Ok, follow me!" Knight walked forward. The crowd moved away to give them some room.

**-At the Human World-**

"Shoutmon wants what exactly?" Mikey asked.

"That's what the list says. It's Gumdramon's birthday tomorrow." Cutemon showed the list.

"Oh, it is? Ok. So, Shoutmon wants you to get, a heart necklace, and a random hat." Mikey just shook his head at the list.

"Why does he want a dagger?" Mikey asked as he tried to think of ways a digimon could use a dagger.

"I don't know. I am just following the king's orders." Cutemon said.

"Well, I trust Shoutmon. This is going to be hard to get as I am not eighteen, but I am sure I could find a way to get a dagger. I'll take this list, you can come along, but once we are in the store you have to load up." Mikey said.

"Ok!" Cutemon agreed as he followed Mikey down the stairs.

"Mom! I am going down town!"

"Ok sweetie! Tagiru called earlier, he is coming over." Mikey's mom said.

"I'll meet him halfway. I'll see you later." Mikey left the house. His mom looked at the door and saw a short pink tail leave.

"What the-" She looked out the window. It was just Mikey as he opened the gate to the house.

"I need to hydrate more." She said as she washed a wine glass.

**-Back in the Digiworld-**

"So, what do you wanna do Gumdramon?" Shoutmon asked.

"I don't know. We could visit my village, go to the deserted beach, your village, go digimon hunting." Gumdramon and Shoutmon were sitting on the grass. The work was done in the castle, now they had nothing to do.

"Let's just talk. Have any embarrassing stories as a kid?" Shoutmon asked.

"Well, one time-" Gumdramon was silenced when the emergency bell rang. "I'll finish that thought later."

"Alright. Let's go!" Shoutmon ran to the castle fast. He walked into the digital emergency room, but it wouldn't let him through.

"Huh, weird. I need to put a sensor for who is calling for who." Shoutmon put a paw on his chin. Gumdramon ran into the room and jumped through the portal.

"Hey, Gumdramon. What are you-" Shoutmon watched him go through the portal.

**-Human World-**

"I am here Tagiru! Where is… the… digimon." Gumdramon looked around.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tagiru yelled.

"Ahh! Tell you what?" Gumdramon jumped.

"Alright, chill out. We have stuff to get for Gum- I mean school." Mikey spoke in a soft tone.

"Load in Gumdramon. We don't need him today." Mikey showed the list Cutemon gave to Tagiru.

"Oh, ok. Sorry Gumdramon. He wasn't trying to say it like that." Tagiru looked over at his jaw dropped digimon. "I'll see you tomorrow." Tagiru smiled as he loaded Gumdramon up.

"Oh, a dagger. I can get that. I know… a few bad kids. More like delinquents." Tagiru looked around. "I can do that one."

**-Later that Evening-**

Mikey and Tagiru sat in the room with shopping bags. "Ok, I'm going to reload Shoutmon." Mikey grabbed his fusion loader. He loaded Shoutmon in, but he was snoring until he didn't feel the blanket. He woke up and was blinded by the bedroom light.

"W-where am I? Jesus, is that you?" Shoutmon said.

"No dimwit. It's us." Tagiru slapped his stomach.

"Ow! Hey, that's sensitive." Shoutmon jolted up. He saw the bags on the ground. "Oh, I didn't think you guys were actually going to do that." Shoutmon said felt stupid.

"Oh we did. We know how special it is for tomorrow." Mikey grabbed his bag. "Luckily, I saved all of my birthday money. Me entering the digiworld is what made me save up. Not a lot, but enough for this." Mikey showed a red heart necklace.

"Jeez, how much?" Shoutmon asked holding the necklace.

"Oh, I didn't spend a lot on it. I know the guy at the jewelry shop." Mikey smiled.

"Ok, this one was hard to get." Tagiru held out a medium sized black box.

"What's in it?" Shoutmon asked.

"Look inside!" Tagiru opened the box. Inside was a black silver dagger.

"H-How? You know what, you're probably in shady stuff I don't want to know about. Anyway, thanks!" Shoutmon closed the box.

"Oh, I got a hat. I saw it and I thought it would be cute on him. Eh, no offense Tagiru." Mikey looked over at him.

"No, no. It's fine. I want to see him wearing it too!" Tagiru said.

"Oh hey. This badge looks similar to the star on my sleeping bag." Shoutmon said holding the hat. It has a policeman hat. It was small, perfect for a pup. It had a badge on it, but instead of a star, it was a paw. "Thanks guys. But, I have a question." Shoutmon grabbed a small black case from a slot on his belt.

"What is it Shoutmon?" Mikey asked.

"Well… it's been awhile since me and Gumdramon have been together. Maybe like almost a year. A little early, but I feel raging love when I am near him. I was wondering if it was a good idea to propose to him." Shoutmon opened the box and showed a silver ring. The generals were speechless.

"I-I… I have nothing to say." Mikey looked at the ring.

"I do. And I say, my mind he changed a lot since you've told us about you guys. I say, you do you. You want to marry him, go for it. But I want to see it!" Tagiru put a hand on Shoutmon's shoulder.

"Thanks. And I guess you should go. You're his general after all. You want to as well Mikey?" Shoutmon asked.

"Oh, no. I have to help the baseball team again. Don't worry, I am sure Gumdramon will tell me about it somewhere." Mikey giggled.

"Thanks again guys. Tagiru, arrive at the digital world early. I don't know how you guys do time. But I don't want you late." Shoutmon asked.

"Will do. Bye Shoutmon. See you later!" Tagiru waved. Shoutmon just nodded and took the bags into the loader.

"Tomorrow is going to be so fun! Can I sleep over?" Tagiru asked.

"Uh, well tomorrow is Saturday. But I'll be gone for most of the day. You sure?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, I bet your mom is cool."

"Alright."

**-Nighttime-**

Shoutmon returned to his world. Gumdramon was reloaded by Tagiru so he could hide his stuff. He entered the castle and into the dining room..

"Hey guys!" Shoutmon said.

"Hey Ousama!" Guilmon waved at the table.

"Good feedback. Heh, anyway. I need help wrapping these few gifts. Everyone gets one." Shoutmon passed out the items from the bags.

"Alright, go." Shoutmon commanded and everyone wrapped their gift to give Gumdramon. Shoutmon specifically grabbed the hat. Once everyone was done, they put down

everything.

"Ok, follow me to the supply room." Shoutmon opened a door in the kitchen that had boxes and stuff. He placed the items down carefully in the room and then locked it.

"Ok. To save Knightmon time, everyone gets to sleep in the castle tonight!" Shoutmon said grabbing his keys.

"Yay!" The digimon yelled in unison.

"Guest rooms are not far. I'll show you." Shoutmon guided the trio around showing them the castle.

"Alright. Gumdramon should be here soon, so everyone into their rooms and go to bed. Up and early tomorrow, as I didn't expect to get everything so fast. Party starts at twelve. Bed now." Shoutmon waved his arms like he was pushing them.

"Good night guys." Shoutmon left the hallway and walked into his quarters. He laid down on the bed and covered himself with the blanket. He closed his eyes and started to drift asleep.

-Minutes Later-

Gumdramon walked in the room. He guessed Shoutmon would be in bed already, so he was quiet. He jumped into the overs and buried his nose in his mate's chest. "I love you. You work so hard. Don't wear yourself now." Gumdramon whispered. He closed his eyes**.****-Morning**-

The sun was glaring through the window. It was disturbing Shoutmon.

"Ugh, w-what?" He said as he got up. He saw that no one was around in the room. The beam of light was hitting his eye, and it was moving closer to Gumdramon. Shoutmon just scooted him to the left side of the bed, away from the light. "You're going to love today. Happy birthday silly." Shoutmon smiled and kissed Gumdramon on his cheek. His mate smiled. Shoutmon left the room and closed the door.

"Have to get the others." Shoutmon ran towards the guest rooms. "Good morning!" He said very long and obnoxiously. "Wake up, rise and shine! We have a party to start. Let's go, up and at it!" Shoutmon called his hands and kept being loud. The food opened and three very annoyed digimon walked out.

"Sorry. I just want to make today very special. I will let you guys wake up a bit, then I need you in the courtyard."

"Yes sir, but uh… where is that?" Agumon asked.

"Oh, it's where you came in. You know what, I'll show you. Come here!" Shoutmon walked down the hall. It was quiet, and Guilmon, Agumon, and Garurumon were looking at all of the decorations on the walls. One decoration that repeated was the logo of the Fusion Fighters. It was the banner of the castle.

"Here it is!" Shoutmon pointed to the courtyard. It was what it usually is. A water fountain in the middle and small walkways to the inside of the castle.

"Oh, ok."

"Alright. Do your normal morning stuff, I have things I need to do." Shoutmon said as he left to the library. Once he got there, he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

"Dear Mrs. and Mr. Gumdramon,

Sorry if I got that wrong. Gumdramon never really talks about you guys. Anyway, I am writing you a letter to say, thanks for a wonderful child. He is a good boyfriend, and I wanted to let you know I'll be marrying him soon. I want you to be there. Respond back with questions.

The Digimon King,

~Ousama."

Shoutmon took time to make the letter look neat. It was decent, and understandable. "Knightmon." Shoutmon called.

"Yes sire?" Knightmon walked in the room.

"Deliver this letter to the Golden Village. Find out where Gumdramon's parents are and give it to them. Got that?"

"Yes my lord. I'll do as requested." Knightmon took the letter and left for the courtyard. "Yeesh. This is starting to get stressful." Shoutmon got off the desk and laid on the hardwood floor. He just relaxed himself, and it seemed to calm him down.

-A few minutes Later-

The king sat up from his relaxing spot. "I need to get the birthday boy up." He got up and ran to his quarters. He knocked on the door.

"Gumdramon? You up?" Shoutmon asked. No answer. He opened the door and looked over at the bed.

There he was, sound asleep. "Of course you're still down. Who's lazy now?" Shoutmon chuckled. He wakes over to his buddy. "Hey Gummy. You need to wake up." Shoutmon shook him while talking. "If you don't get up, I am going to tell Tagiru that you don't want to fight anymore." Shoutmon threatened jokingly. Gumdramon groaned as he opened his eyes. "H-hey. What time is it?" Gumdramon asked getting up.

"Birthday time." Shoutmon hugged Gumdramon on the bed. He held on tight. "Happy birthday Gummy." Shoutmon said.

"Thanks Shoutie. Heh, so that meeting you have, when is it?" Gumdramon asked pulling away from the embrace.

"Oh that, it's at twelve. Which is in like five minutes. Want to join me?" Shoutmon asked.

"I think I'll pass. I don't want to intervene." Gumdramon rubbed his eyes.

"Oh come on. It's better to have all the representatives at the table." Shoutmon begged.

"Oh, ok."

"Great!" Shoutmon grabbed his paw and pulled him out of bed. "Woah, hey!" Gumdramon yelled. Shoutmon just pulled his paw and walked near the dining room door. "Put this over your eyes." Shoutmon handed over an extra scarf he had.

"B-but… it's a meeting." Gumdramon was confused. While he was staring at the scarf, Shoutmon waved to the three outside, gesturing to go inside the dining room. They entered from the side. "Just, put it on. They don't know who you are, might make it a surprise." Shoutmon smiled.

"Um… ok." Gumdramon tied the scarf around his eyes. "Ok, now I'll guide you." Shoutmon grabbed his shoulders and walked him towards the door. He opened it and they walked inside. "Take it off now." Shoutmon said having a paw on Gumdramon's back. The purple dragon did as told. He took off the 'blindfold.'

"Happy birthday!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Wait, so there wasn't a meeting? You lying jerk!" Gumdramon giggled as he hit Shoutmon with the scarf.

"Well, you pressured me. I had to think of something. However, I was telling the truth. A digimon did get murdered, and there is a meeting. I just requested it to be a week from now because I knew your birthday was coming." Shoutmon said.

"Oh, ok. You want me to be there?"

"If you want too. Anyway, go. Talk with your friends." Shoutmon held his paw out, inviting him to sit down with his pals.

"Wait, where's Knightmon?" Gumdramon asked.

"Oh… he is running an errand for me. Don't worry, he will be here soon." Shoutmon smiled. "That will be a surprise within a few months. Anyway, go." Shoutmon gave Gumdramon a little shove.

It took a long time, but after everyone ate some decent dinner, it was time for the presents. Oh, Knightmon returned too. "Ok, everyone follow me. Knightmon, protect Gumdramon." Shoutmon grabbed his keys and lead Agumon, Guilmon, and Garurumon into the kitchen.

"Ooooh, I am so excited!" Gumdramon couldn't his excitement in his seat. He jumped up, but was running in place against Knightmon's legs.

"Be calm my king. Ousama won't take long!" Knightmon said, picking up the dragon and setting him back down on the chair. Everyone came back with wrapped presents. Me

"Who wants to go first?" Shoutmon asked.

"Oh, me! Me! Me!" Guilmon rose his hand and jumped. "Alright, alright. Go over to him." Shoutmon said.

"Here you go. By the way, congrats on becoming a king. You've outplayed us!" Guilmon smiled.

"Oh, I don't want to brag about my title. Don't worry guys, you will get some rank." Gumdramon tore open a bit if the wrapping paper. Inside was a black box. "Oh. What's in here?" Suddenly the door burst open.

"Who dares enter disrespectfully?!" Shoutmon yelled. He saw Tagiru sanding there. "I know I should've gotten here sooner. Am I too late?" He asked.

"Almost missed the presents. Next time, knock on the damn door!" Shoutmon yelled.

"Ok, ok. Sorry." Tagiru apologized.

"Anyway, let's see what's inside." Gumdramon opened the box.

"Woah." He was surprised by the black dagger. "You crazy king." Gumdramon joked. Shoutmon just smirked and winked at Tagiru.

Garurumon took his turn in giving a gift. "Thanks." Gumdramon tore open the present. It was a picture of baby Gumdramon and his parents. "Th-this… how?" Gumdramon was tearing up.

"You're parents come over sometimes. They gave that to me to give to you." Garurumon said to the teared dragon.

"Th-thanks. I love it!" Gumdramon smiled and cried a little. Not loud, but silent. "Aww, it's ok. Agumon, you're next." Shoutmon said. The yellow digimon handed over a cylindrical gift.

"What the hell?" Gumdramon asked. As he lifted up the present, it went limp. "Um, a pool noodle?" Gumdramon guessed. He tore away the paper. It was a red pool noodle.

"Very funny Shoutmon." Gumdramon giggled as he looked at his mate.

"Aw, shucks. Tagiru, mind if you give this to him." Shoutmon gave a black box to the general.

"Sure thing." Tagiru walked over to Gumdramon. He presented the box.

"Uh…" Gumdramon looked at the box. He opened it..

"Wha- n-no way." Gumdramon was surprised again. He picked up the necklace. "Shoutmon…" Gumdramon

tried to speak, but was silenced.

"Shh. No, be quiet. Throw it on." Shoutmon said. Gumdramon threw on the heart necklace, it fit perfectly. It made him feel safe, and a little stronger.

"Alright, time for my gift." Shoutmon handed over a weird present. Gumdramon opened it and saw the familiar hat.

"Thanks! I love it!" Gumdramon threw on the police hat.

"Looking cute already." Shoutmon pet his mate. Everyone knew what was about to happen. Agumon, Guilmon, Garurumon, Knightmon, Cutemon, and Tagiru circled around them. Gumdramon looked up and saw Shoutmon stand still.

"Is… everything alright?" Gumdramon asked. No one said anything. He watched his king kneel down on a knee. He put a hand on the floor and grabbed an object from the slot of his belt.

"Gumdramon, I have a very important question. It's serious, and could affect our future." Shoutmon spoke boldly. The room was quiet, a sewing pin could be heard if it dropped. "What is it?" Gumdramon thought about what was happening.

Ok im going back to my book, looks good

Shoutmon gulped. He grew a little bit nervous. "G-Gumdramon. W-will you marry me?" Shoutmon picked his head up and showed the silver ring. He had a nervous smile as he stared at Gumdramon.

"Shoutmon… I have some news to tell you." Gumdramon said as he looked down at his feet.

"What is it sweetie?" Shoutmon asked.

"Yes! I will marry you! You are my king!" Gumdramon hugged Shoutmon tightly. They both were smiling.

"Aww." Everyone said in unison. Shoutmon grabbed the ring and put in on one of Gumdramon's claws.

"Sire. An important letter came in." Knightmon said as he came back from the mailing room.

"Already? I sent that letter today." Shoutmon grabbed the envelope. He read the front of it. It has the castles address, but it didn't say Ousama or Shoutmon. "It's… for you." Shoutmon handed over the envelope.

"Oh, is it?" Gumdramon took it. He opened it with his ringed claw and took the paper out.

"Dear Gumdramon,

I am proud of you. Actually, we are proud of you. You are dating the king of all digimon, and that's special. That title is very important, you have a big role now. We also read Ousama's letter, and yes, we will attend the wedding within a few months from now. We are very busy, but I wanted to say I am sorry I wasn't there most of the time you grew up. We promise to be good parents from here on out.

Your loving parents,

Mrs. and Mr. Gumdramon."

Gumdramon was quiet as he read the letter. A tear dropped from his eye. "I-I…" He was speechless.

"It's ok Gumdramon." Shoutmon grabbed his shoulder.

"I love you Shoutmon. You really do make a birthday special!" Gumdramon jumped into the king's arms. He hugged him tightly.

The day continued on. Everyone had a slice of cake, and went home. Tagiru wished to stay, but was already having a sleepover. It was the just engaged couples and the staff.

"Well, not much else to do." Shoutmon put away some of the food that was left on the table.

"Ummm yea." Gumdramon said.

"You alright?" Shoutmon asked. He locked the supply room and grabbed the key.

"No... I'm better than okay, I'm engaged to the love of my life." Gumdramon giggled.

"That's good to hear. I would hate if something bad were to happen." Shoutmon smiled.

"What do you mean by that?" Gumdramon asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just feel like… something is going to happen. Don't worry about me. I am tired and want to go to bed." Shoutmon could barely stand up.

"Ok hon. Let's go." Gumdramon held on his mate's arm. They walked into their quarters and cuddled in the bed.

"I love you Gummy."

"I love you too, Ousama." Gumdramon gave him a little kiss and closed his eyes. Shoutmon just blushed and pulled Gumdramon closer to him.

"Hehehe. Those pesky humans, they think they destroyed me using Omnimon! Oh no, they were wrong. Luckily for me, this king has a portal to the human world. Now, what to bait him with?" A digimon thought as he hid on top of a tree. He stared into the window of the room. He noticed one of the banners had a familiar looking object. The code crown!

"Perfect. Just the thing to trick him. Collect the piece of the code crown of the very place he lives. Good luck Shoutmon, you're going to need it!" The digimon laughed evilly as he flew away.

Gumdramon wined and curled himself up. "Hey, it's ok. Probably a crow. Shh." Shoutmon comforted Gumdramon.

**-To be continued-**

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the long wait. I made this chapter very long, so I had to edit over 4,000 words. But I did it, now I need a small break. I'll start uploading when my break is over. Later peeps,**

**~Riddl3**


	11. Chapter 11: The Code Crown?

It was sunrise. The orange glow gleamed through the open, stone window. Gumdramon was on the opposite side of the bed, getting hit by the light. He woke up, and looked at his paw.

"Still there. Nice!" He said as he looked at the ring. He was shocked that Shoutmon asked early, but was happy that he would ask at all.

"I love you Shoutie." Gumdramon whispered as he nuzzled his fiancé. He slipped from under the covers and went to the closet. He grabbed his scarf and put it on.

"I still love it." Gumdramon thought as he adjusted his necklace so it could still be seen even with the scarf on.

Gumdramon opened the wooden door, it creaked as the purple dragon opened it slowly. Eventually, he opened it and walked out. As the door was being closed, Gumdramon was hit with the smell of fresh bread.

"Mmm…" He humed. The smell made him drool, so he rushed to the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Gumdramon said as he walked in.

"Oh, good morning Gumdramon, what's up?" Cutemon asked as he was moving very quickly around the kitchen.

"Oh nothing. Just smelled the bread, made me even more hungry." Gumdramon giggled.

"Thanks! Glad to know you like my cooking. So, how are you and Shoutmon?" Cutemon asked smiling as someone finally complimented on his cooking.

"We're good. Actually, probably better now that we are engaged." Gumdramon took a seat.

"That's good. Breakfast will be done soon."

"Nice. Thanks for making some." Gumdramon said.

"No problem!" Cutemon turned around, winked and threw a thumbs up, and went back to flipping pancakes. Gumdramon sat there thinking about how well his birthday went, just remembering everything. It made him smile as now there was good memories in his life. Suddenly, the door bursted open.

"Cutemon! We have an- oh, my king. I thought you were asleep." Knightmon seemed worried as he spoke.

"Just woke up, what's wrong?" Gumdramon asked.

"Uh… I was tasked to bring the police force from the Forest Zone here, but was given something dangerous instead." Knightmon's hand started to glow yellow.

"Woah! Wh-what is that!?" Gumdramon jumped back, Cutemon looked over as he put the pancake down on a plate, he jumped as well.

"It's a piece of the code crown. I don't know how anyone got it." Knightmon released his palm. The piece started to fly up and hover over the gauntlet.

"I need Ousama. Is he up or just you?" Knightmon closed his palm.

"N-no, but I'd prefer him to sleep." Gumdramon was a little nervous.

"Then I guess I should ask, do you entrust yourself to hold this fragment?" Knightmon asked kneeling down.

"I don't actually. I feel like Shoutmon would only know about how to properly hold the code crown." Gumdramon said.

"Then Ousama needs to get up my king. I don't trust myself to wield it either." Knightmon insisted.

"Ok. I'll get him up, go ahead and go to the courtyard." Gumdramon commanded and as turned for the door.

"Yes sire." Knightmon stood up and walked out to the dining room.

Gumdramon walked down the hall as he thought of ways to wake up his mate. "Maybe if I- no, he would get mad. Actually, nah. Hmm…" Gumdramon couldn't think. He eventually got to the door of his quarters, with no idea on how to wake up his king.

"Well, got to do it now." Gumdramon pushed opened the door and saw Shoutmon, still sound asleep.

"Hmm…" Gumdramon finally got some ideas. He walked over to the side of the bed, bent down and whispered into the sleeping digimon's ear.

"Shoutmon… Hey, it's time to get up!" Gumdramon said softly as he shook him. Nothing.

"This isn't working." Gumdramon said as he went back to the drawing board, but then the light bulb turned on.

"Hehehe." Gumdramon giggled. He walked to the side he slept on, and climbed into the blanket. He grew tired, but forced himself up. "No, Knightmon needs me!" Gumdramon slapped himself. He started to sink down the blanket, and he was soon face to a familiar set of balls.

"You're going to like this sweetie!" Gumdramon giggled as he kissed the king's shaft. Shoutmon groaned as he did this. "Oh, really now?" Gumdramon said. He licked the shaft this time, but he noticed Shoutmon's tip began to stick out.

"Sadly, not right now Shoutmon." Gumdramon rose to the surface. "Hmm…" He was out of ideas entirely.

"Got it!" Gumdramon snapped his claws together. He ran to the bathroom and cupped a bit of cold water. "Perfection." The dragon walked slowly over to his fiancé. He dropped the water on him.

"H-Hello?" Shoutmon asked as he rose his head up.

"Yay! You're awake!" Gumdramon yelled as he hugged Shoutmon.

"Um… ok?" Shoutmon said wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"No time to explain, Knightmon needs to show you something. Let's go!" Gumdramon grabbed his paw and started to drag Shoutmon towards the door.

"Woah!" Shoutmon yipped as he was dragged through the hallways.

Gumdramon hauled Shoutmon through the long, wide stone halls of the enormous castle. The halls criss-cross each other, making a sort of labyrinth, but Gumdramon knew the way to the kitchen like the back of his paw. Turning the last corner, Shoutmon broke out of Gumdramon's death grip and got to his feet dusting himself off.

"What was so important you had to interrupt my dream, it was a good one too, I was…" Shoutmon trailed off, reciting the dream. Gumdramon rolled his eyes as he opened the door and pointed to Knightmon. Shoutmon still recalling, he followed Gumdramons paw till his eyes landed on Knightmon.

"Knightmon, what was so important you had to wake me up?" Shoutmon asked.

"Sire." Knightmon stood still, presenting the glowing piece of metal that he had in his large hand.

"What?" Shoutmon said walking closer to get a better look.

"I believe it's a piece of the code crown." Knightmon reported.

"Well, if i'll be a cows mother. It is" Shoutmon said taking it from Kinghtmon's cold meatilic hand and twisting it around in his own small paws.

"I think it's the piece from the village in the forest, I've forgotten what it's called, but I remember hiding it there." Shoutmon said looking around the kitchen finding a burlap sack, it smelled faintly of digibites.

"What are you doing?" Cutemon questioned his king's motive.

"I need something to keep the piece in for now, and this sack is the only thing around here so if you got a better idea, im all ears." Shoutmon said tying the sack shut, securing the code fragment.

"What are you going to do with it?" Gumdramon asked.

"Well Gummy, I am going to find the rest." Shoutmon said as if he was going to the store to pick up groceries.

"What do you mean the rest? How do you know where they are?" Cutemon and Gumdramon talked over one another, asking questions.

"Ugh, fine! I guess I owe you guys a story." Shoutmon said cleaning off a dusty wooden chair.

"It all started a few years ago when I was a young digimon, who dreamt of being king, I remember playing in the yard singing, 'I just can't wait to be king!'" Shoutmon chuckled at the memories, "Anyway I digress. This happened years ago when Mikey first became my general, we had just beaten Myotismon and his evil minions."

_"Wow Mikey, we really do work well together!"_ A younger version of Shoutmon shouted to his new friend who only nodded, he looked saddened.

_"What's wrong Mikey? We saved the day!"_ The young Shoutmon asked his new friend.

_"Well I-, it's just that I saw that digimon die, his data was leaking everywhere. Doesn't that disturb you?"_ Mikey turned to Shoutmon who sat next to him.

_"Its a war, Mikey, digimon die."_ Shoutmon consoled his friend.

"_I guess, but what was Myotismon talking about when he left."_

_"What do you mean, I didn't hear anything?"_ Shoutmon asked confused.

_"He said it while you were celebrating, he said something about he would find the code something and revive the digimon."_

All the color drained from Shoutmon's face as his blood ran cold. His mouth was agape with surprise, and his eyes stared into nothing.

_"What is it?"_ Mikey had to shake his hand in front of Shoutmon before he gave an answer.

_"He was talking about the code crown, but he couldn't have known about it."_ Shoutmon said. "_It's not even real, it's a myth."_

_"What do you mean Shoutmon?"_ Mikey asked, interested in the so called myth.

**-To Be Continued-**


	12. Chapter 12: Fake Alibies and Lies

"So wait, the code crown was originally a myth?" Cutemon asked.

"Yep. Nobody knew where it was or how to get it. I did explain the myth, but what is left of the story is where I guess where the code crown was." Shoutmon said sitting down.

The room was silent for a minute. Everyone giving some thoughts about Shoutmon's story.

"So where are you going?" Gumdramon asked.

"I am heading over to the Golden Village. Me and Knightmon will leave the castle soon." Shoutmon pat Gumdramon's head.

"Can I go?" Gumdramon asked.

"That's a no... I have some things to do." Shoutmon hesitated to answer. He jumped grabbed Knightmon's hand and ran out of the castle.

"That was odd. Shoutmon would never want me to stay here." Gumdramon sat at the table. He grew nervous as he couldn't feel his mate's paw.

"Good thing he didn't take long to explain his story. Breakfast is done." Cutemon placed a plate down. It has a big pancake, doused in syrup. Two pieces of toast, perfectly buttered. A decent amount of scrambled eggs, and a cup of orange juice.

"Wow, I didn't know Shoutmon had this stuff. I don't even know most of these foods." Gumdramon joked.

"Well, he asked me to bake your cake. While I looked for ingredients, I took time to put some good food in the castle." Cutemon sat across the engaged dragon.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Gumdramon asked.

"I don't know." Cutemon thought for a second. "Actually, I do. How did you meet Shoutmon?"

"Oh. Well uh… I used to be a bad digimon. Me and my friends were always causing trouble, and we heard about the king's parade. We decided to see where he goes after he's done with speeches and presentations. At the time, it felt like the closer I got to him, I would be violating some kind of royal rule. Of course, I wasn't hidden probably so Shoutmon spotted me. Luckily, he didn't want to hurt me, and even requested for me to join him!" Gumdramon smiled as he remembered the first time grabbing Shoutmon's hand.

"Aw thats cute. It seems like all is well for you two." Cutemon took a bite of his pancake.

"Mmm… this is pretty good. Glad you're the appointed chef." Gumdramon said as he took a bite of his pancake.

"Thanks. Angie taught me a lot before they left for the human world."

"They? Who's Angie?" Gumdramon asked.

"Oh, Shoutmon never told you the Bagramon war story? I was apart of it!" Cutemon said.

"Wait, really? You worked alongside Shoutmon?" Gumdramon was shocked and amazed.

"Yep. I am surprised he didn't tell you, it's a good story. He made special banners to put on his walls and asked some of his friends to make special stained glass art from the war. I say, he is sure special. You're lucky to be engaged to him, he is really picky about who he loves." Cutemon pointed to one of the banners in the dining room. It looked like that time when they had to bake off making desserts.

"Wait… Shoutmon being picky? That doesn't seem right." Gumdramon sat back in the chair.

"I guess you fit a lot of his standards. He likes very needy digimon. However, the king told me to never talk about his past relationships, so I won't."

"No, please tell me. I would love to know what Shoutmon doesn't like!" Gumdramon jumped over the table and put his paws together and begged.

"Jeez, all you had to do as convince me. I'll tell you." Cutemon jumped back when Gumdramon climbed onto the table.

"S-sorry. I just want to know what Shoutmon doesn't like so I don't do it." Gumdramon pushed the chair in. He walked over to Cutemon and sat next to him. "You can continue."

"Well, Shoutmon isn't very open to anyone. He likes to be private with what happens and all, so I don't have the full story. Shoutmon had just defeated Tactimon, and they returned to the digital world. That's when the young king told his secret, he was bisexual. He liked a ton of girls, Sparrowmon being one of them. But he also liked a ton of guys too, like Beelzemon. I think he may have liked me for a short time." Cutemon got a death glare from Gumdramon.

"Relax, Shoutmon never asked me, but he was your typical boy when around the ones you like. Nervous and brave. Anyway, now that I am done rambling on, let's talk about his last relationship." Gumdramon was getting excited to hear the story.

"Yes, finally!" Gumdramon was acting like a dog and he was wagging his tail.

"Ok, calm down now, it wasn't a happy story. A few weeks before the parade, Shoutmon was dating Renamon. They seemed perfect for each other. Until one day, she was pissed when the king returned home, the reason;she wasn't engaged yet. This caused an argument." Cutemon stopped talking for a second.

"So they argued, and broke up?" Gumdramon asked.

"Not quite. She asked him where he was most of the time, and Shoutmon told the truth, hanging with his friends. Shoutmon didn't want a queen yet, as he wanted a castle and to get used to being a king. Renamon just packed her things, like her ying yan sleeves and left." Cutemon looked at Gumdramon. He was staring at the ring he was given.

"So… what does this mean?" Gumdramon gleamed with happiness.

"You're always curious." Cutemon chuckled. "That is what I heard from my friends at the village. Some exaggeration may have happened like the queen thing, but you are really, really, lucky. You're the first digimon to be engaged to Shoutmon." Cutemon held Gumdramon's hand and looked at the silver ring.

"Wait… you never explained what Shoutmon is picky about." Gumdramon mentioned.

"Oh, true. Well I might as well say one of the things. He doesn't appreciate when no one mentions none of his good work. Have you noticed?" Cutemon asked.

"Noticed what? He's been giving me a ton of gifts." Gumdramon was confused.

"Gumdramon… all these gifts, like your scarf, the plushies, and the ring… he made them himself."

"What?!" Gumdramon yelled loudly.

"Your necklace, the pool noodle and the dagger where the first things given to you that Shoutmon didn't make. I watched him knit that scarf, and he was skilled." Cutemon saw the dragon's jaw drop.

"You ok?"

"No… I just learned my fiancé has been making gifts for me and I didn't appreciate him."

"It's ok. Maybe he wants to tell you personally, or maybe he doesn't care. I'm sure he would've said something." Cutemon relaxed Gumdramon.

"Maybe you're right. Wait a minute, how do you know about the plushies?" Gumdramon asked.

"Remember your arm?"

"Oh yeah. Heh, I am just shocked. Forgetting a lot of things." Gumdramon looked down at his feet.

"Maybe you should take a nap. That helps me when I am stressed." Cutemon got of his chair.

"Will do, but can you say the other things Shoutmon is picky about?" Gumdramon was still curious.

"Now that I think about it, don't worry. I will let you in on a secret. Although being private, he does talk to some of us personally, just in case he is missing or dies, you can find out about him. Anyway, what he told me was that he would do anything to keep you. That even means his life. I don't think he cares about his pickiness, he cares about you, and only you." Cutemon picked up the plates.

"Thanks for letting me know. I had doubts that he actually loved me." Gumdramon left the dining room.

"Sleep tight." Cutemon said as the door slammed closed.

Gumdramon strolled through the halls as he looked at the stained glass. The second to last one, he noticed something. It looked like Renamon, and she had her arms crossed, with Shoutmon falling into a hole. "Yeesh." Gumdramon said feeling a chill. That picture probably meant that Shoutmon felt trapped in that relationship.

"I need to sleep." The dragon went into the quarters and looked at the red bed. "Weird, how it is made?" Gumdramon laid down and relaxed. He eventually closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**-A few hours Later-**

"Gumdramon…" A voice called.

"Hey Gumdramon, get up!" It shook the purple dragon.

"Gumdramon!" It yelled.

"Ahh!" Gumdramon awoke, and flew up.

"Finally, you're awake." Tagiru said looking at the digimon.

"Wh-what do you want?" Gumdramon rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing, I came by to visit. It's night time in the human world." Tagriu said night time.

"Night? Like midnight?!" Gumdramon looked over at the window, the sky was dark blue and stars could be seen.

"Holy crap, I slept for like seven hours!"

"Woah, everything ok?" Tagriu asked.

"Yeah, just worried about Shoutmon. We found a piece of the code crown, and he left to the Golden Village. He hasn't returned." Gumdramon was still looking out the window.

"Hm… wanna do a stakeout?" Tagiru asked.

"A stakeout? Like a dinner date? I don't think we're in that kind of relation Tagiru, you watched Shoutmon get on a knee." Gumdramon said.

"Not what I meant. A stakeout is like watching something or someone. Like for example doing a stakeout near a bank, watching for any criminals."

"Oh, that sounds interesting." Gumdramon said.

"Yeah, so you in?" Tagiru held out his hand.

"As long as we do no crimes I am in!" Gumdramon shook Tagiru's hand.

"Alright, cool. I think this might come in handy." Tagiru put the police birthday hat on Gumdramon.

"Yay! I feel like an officer already!" The duo walked out to the hallway.

"Knightmon! Come here!" Tagriu yelled.

"What do you need crimson general." Knightmon rushed by.

"Do you know where Shoutmon is?"

"Not really. I think he told me he was going to the Village of Light however."

"The Village of Light?" Gumdramon was confused.

"Something wrong Gummy?" Tagiru asked.

"First, you're not Shoutmon, don't call me that. And two, he said this morning he was going to the Golden Village." Gumdramon said.

"Oh really? That's suspicious." Tagiru rubbed his chin.

"Yeah it is. Thanks Knightmon, we will be heading out." Gumdramon grabbed Tagiru's hand.

"See you later young king!" Knightmon waved to them.

**-At The Golden Village-**

"We are here. But it looks like it's bed time or deserted." Gumdramon ducked down in the tall grass.

"For a name like that, I don't see anything golden." Tagiru felt a hard slap against the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I don't need a greedy general. This is my home. Let's just go to the bar and see what's up." Gumdramon was gritting his teeth as he walked to a weird building.

"Scary." Tagiru said as he lagged behind. They eventually entered the building, it wasn't farther than a few feet.

"This is my first time entering. I was always too young to be able to enter." Gumdramon had a paw on the door.

"My first time going into a bar too." Tagiru said giving a nervous smile. The door was pushed in, nothing.

"Oh, I'm an idiot. It's a pull door." The door was pulled, and the darkness went away.

"Welcome! Enjoy your stay!" The duo heard as they walked in. It was packed with all kinds of digimon.

"Can you bend down to my height please?" Gumdramon asked calmly.

"Sure." Tagiru bent down to the dragons height.

Gumdramon pulled his ear. "If I hear any screams from anyone in here, it better not be you trying to hunt. These are digimon from other villages that came here because theirs either crumbled or got destroyed." Gumdramon told Tagiru about the village, the whole time he was squirming because of the pain.

"Ok, ok. Please let go, it's really starting to hurt!" Tagiru yelled. Gumdramon released his grasp.

"Hey Gumdramon, what's up?" Guilmon came over.

"Nothing much. I want to know where Shoutmon went." Gumdramon sat at the stools. Tagiru got up and looked around the room.

"He was here, but not for long. He does like to check on the village sometimes. If you're trying to look for him, maybe head on over to the village of light." Guilmon waved at the bartender.

"Oh, ok. Well I got to go, maybe I can hang out with you next week." Gumdramon jumped down.

"Ok. See you later!" Guilmon waved. "I'd like just a beer. Thanks!"

"Tagiru, we are moving." Gumdramon pushed the door.

"Coming!" He rushed towards the door, but it slammed on him.

"Stupid little- Tagiru!" Gumdramon looked behind. The door opened and he was holding his nose.

"Sorry. I am just a little pissed." Gumdramon clutched his paws.

"You're fine. Let's go, I'll catch up if I lag."

**-At The Village Of Light-**

Gumdramon and Tagiru were at the gate of the village.

"Wow, Shoutmon has never told me how well his village is developed." Gumdramon looked at the village, besite it now being a town now.

"We are here for one thing, that is to stakeout Shoutmon. Have any idea where he is?" Tagiru asked.

"Hmm…" Gumdramon rubbed his chin. "Cutemon told me about his past, let's see if anyone knows where Renamon is!" Gumdramon jumped up and ran towards the police department.

"Hey, wait up!" Tagiru yelled as he ran towards Gumdramon.

"Hello, welcome to the Village of Light Police Department, VLPD, how may we help you this evening?" A digimon said at a desk.

"Hello. I am wondering if a digimon named Renamon is here?"

"Hmm… let me check. Please have a seat, it should take me five minutes." The digimon walked into an office.

"Well, all we gotta do here is wait." Gumdramon kicked his foot at the ground.

"I am going to sit down. My legs hurt because you won't let me know when you're running!" Tagiru complained as he sat down on a very tiny chair.

"Oh, that's so much better." He relaxed and sunk down on the chair.

Gumdramon looked out the window. The sun was almost set, so the lights of the village showed up better. While looking out by the woods, something looked familiar. It looked like the letter V was walking towards it.

"That's Shoutmon!" Gumdramon jumped in excitement.

"Don't leave yet. The officer has to-" It was too late. Gumdramon was out of the door.

"Alright, so I have two files that have Renamon. You can look- hey where did that fool go?" The police digimon stared at Tagiru.

"Um… hi." Tagiru laughed nervously.

"I've got you now!" Gumdramon dove down into the bushes near a house. He couldn't see very well as the lights were dim.

"Jeez, more digimon need use LEDs more." Gumdramon squinted his eyes. He saw the V, which was Shoutmon's forehead. He also saw a cat like digimon, most likely Renamon.

"What are they doing?" Gumdramon observed closer. He noticed something that he never wanted to see.

"No! No, no, no! Why would you… why would you cheat on your fiancé!" Gumdramon yelled. He ducked down the bushes and tears rolled down his eyes.

"This is VLPD, we have an on the loose stalker. He is purple, has yellow wings, wears a red scarf, and has a ring. Come to the department if you have any leads." Gumdramon knew Shoutmon he was nearby.

"That lying son of a bitch." Gumdramon said as he ran towards the woods to the lake zone.

"Can I go now? I don't belong here, I have to go to bed." Tagiru complained in the police interrogation room.

"NOT, until you tell me why you two wanted to spy on citizens." The police digimon slammed his fist on the table.

"Ugh, screw this. Time shift!" Tagiru said as he grabbed his fusion loader. The portal opened, and he walked through.

"Not on my watch!" The police digimon followed Tagiru through the portal.

Gumdramon trutted back to the castle. He was mad at first because Shoutmon may have cheated, but now he is worried he is about to lose the love of his life. He walked to the castle gate, and it was still open.

"Shoutmon, please tell me you're not cheating. Please tell me that that wasn't supposed to happen." Gumdramon crossed his fingers.

"Hey Gumdramon, what's up?" Cutemon asked as he saw him scrape his feet against the ground.

"Nothing. I am just flustered." Gumdramon sighed.

"Aww, why's that?" Cutemon asked.

"Just… Shoutmon has me worried. I am tired again from all the stores I am going to bed." Gumdramon slide his feet against the floor again slowly walking back to the quarters.

"Ok. If you need to talk I am here. Goodnight." Cutemon said calmly. He walked back inside the dining room.

Gumdramon walked in his bedroom. The bed was messed up, but that didn't matter to him. He climbed in and hugged the Ousama plush.

"I trust you Shoutmon. I know you wouldn't do that to me. Please tell me it is all in my head." Gumdramon said to himself as he closed his eyes. It was hard to sleep, he tossed and turned, Gumdramon just stared into the moonlight.

"Gummy? Everything alright?" Shoutmon spoke at the door. Gumdramon gave no answer.

"Looks like you're asleep. I was worried about you. The VLPD described a stalker that had all of your descriptions. But I know it wouldn't be you. I love you, good night." Shoutmon walked up to his fiancé, and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll climb in bed later. I have a few more things to do." Shoutmon closed the door.

"Shoutmon…" Gumdramon whispered. He had a question, maybe a few, for his fiancé in the morning. For now, he slept comfortably in bed knowing that at least someone cares for him.


	13. Chapter 13: Remembering the Abuse PT I

"Good morning!" The king yelled as he arose from the bed.

"Five more minutes Shoutie!" Gumdramon groaned and turned over in the bed.

"Alright. Guess I will go to the meeting myself!" Shoutmon climbed off the bed and got close to the door.

"Huh? Wait, what!? The digimon murder meeting is today?" Gumdramon jumped up quickly.

"No, that's tomorrow, but I do have a staff meeting. You can go if you want." Shoutmon turned around.

"I think I wanna stay here and think about some things. We have to talk." Gumdramon instantly felt nervous.

"Oh we do? Ok, when I return, I am yours." Shoutmon left the room down to the hallway. Gumdramon was sitting on the bed thinking of what to ask.

"I found it weird that he wasn't at the Golden Village. Also, who the hell was that police digimon? He looked familiar." Gumdramon was thinking deeply. His main goal however, was to keep his fiancé. Shoutmon was absolutely priority.

**-In the Kitchen-**

The room was cleaned and ready for a days cooking. Knightmon, and Cutemon were standing at the stove when Shoutmon walked in.

"Alright guys, sit down. As you may know, I have a very important meeting tomorrow. All the chiefs of police and the leaders of every village will be here." Shoutmon said.

"May I ask why my lord?" Knightmon asked.

"There has been some murders. Of course digimon don't stay when they die, however if they are murdered by another digimon, their empty body stays." Shoutmon saw Cutemon shiver.

"I-is there pi-picture?" The pink bunny asked.

"We need them. Yes I do, but since that's confidential, I won't show you." Shoutmon saw Cutemon sigh in relief.

"But I have a question. Digimon fight other digimon, how come they're still here?" Cutemon asked.

"If said one is to be beaten badly, like defenseless, and then either gashed or stabbed, they will remain. It is just a glitch in the world, and I know why."

"A glitch?" Knightmon titled his head.

"I don't have time, but I'll explain in a short description. Glitches can be ground breaking, and since we are in a digital world it's bound to happen. This glitch is because the code crown is split into pieces, so it has a maximum size. It seems that it has reached max capacity, so why I have to put it together." Shoutmon saw the two look at each other and shrug.

"Anyway, why I called you two. Knightmon did an absolute amazing job when I had the dinner party. And with Cutemon's cooking in the mix, this meeting will be perfect. I need Knightmon to lay the carpet again, and Cutemon make some snacks. I don't know what, up to you. Me and Gumdramon will clean up the diner and hallways all that fancy stuff." Shoutmon gave orders.

"Yes sire." Knightmon stood tall.

"Sure thing Shoutmon!" Cutemon smiled and spin around. It reminded Shoutmon of the old times, spinning around when they adventured in the old digimon world.

"I have to go. Gumdramon said he wanted to have a chat. Which is actually weird of him to do." Shoutmon saw Cutemon look away.

"Did you tell him what I told you not to tell him?" Shoutmon glared at Cutemon. The bunny stayed quiet and lightly blushed.

"Ooookay, well you two have work to do. Get to it!" Shoutmon pointed nowhere. Everyone stood around for a few seconds.

"Go! Come on now, king gave orders. Move it!" Shoutmon walked to the door.

"Yes sire!" Knightmon said.

"Sure thing Shoutmon!" Cutemon winked and followed the knight.

"I swear either I have the most efficient team or most laziest team." Shoutmon was in the hallway thinking about what his fiancé would ask him.

"Is he worried about me? Did I cause him to get that way?" The king was curious as what he would be asked. He knocked on his bedroom door.

"Come on!" Shoutmon heard Gumdramon yell. He opened the door.

"Sit on the bed please." Gumdramon pointed to the edge of the bed.

"Alrighty." Shoutmon sat down and looked at his mate.

"Well… I am going to ask why weren't you at the Golden Village?" Gumdramon crossed his arms.

"Why do you know I wasn't there?" Shoutmon asked.

"So you're admitting that your lying?" Gumdramon tapped his foot.

"N-no, I was there to look for someone. Was told they returned to the Village of Light." Shoutmon answered.

"Ok, who was this person?" Gumdramon was still in his previous stance.

"I will tell you, but can I ask a question?"

"Mmmm…. Sure." Gumdramon said through gritted teeth.

"I heard the VLPD say descriptions that matched you. Purple, little dragon, wearing a police hat, had an engagement ring. Was that you?" Shoutmon stared at Gumdramon who was visibly sweating.

"Uhhh... Um… erm…"

"So, was it?" Shoutmon rose a non-existent eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Ousama." Gumdramon started to tear up.

"Woah. Hey, hey, hey! Don't cry now, it's ok. I understand." Shoutmon got up and hugged his dragon.

"I figured you would get worried. It's ok Gummy." Shoutmon pat Gumdramon's back. He heard his beginning sobs.

"I guess I should tell you who it was, huh?" Shoutmon pulled off the hug.

"Yes you should, please?" Gumdramon looked at Shoutmon with teary eyes.

"Will do buddy." Shoutmon sat back down on the bed. "I am suspicious of Cutemon, I he told you about my past." Shoutmon saw a nod from Gumdramon. "Hahaha, thought so. Well I guess you know about Renamon, my ex. I went to visit Rena to check on her. After our break up, she was pretty depressed. I promised to check on her, like every three months or so, and yesterday I remembered I had to visit her."

"Was the break up that bad?" Gumdramon sat next to Shoutmon.

"Well, we kinda both manipulated each other. We both wanted benefits, and we technically abused each other." Gumdramon got worried.

"Don't worry, I have changed since then. I realized I was doing something wrong, I will never do that to you." Shoutmon smiled as he put a hand over Gumdramon's shoulder to pull him close to side. "We would physically abuse each other sometimes. If we wanted one person to do something, it usually involved punching or kicking. I still have a few bruises and scars from it. I just have belt cover them."

"Can I see?" Gumdramon asked.

"You didn't see them when we showered or did it on the bed?" Shoutmon asked.

"No, I was paying attention more at your member than your belly." Gumdramon had a slight blush.

"Well I'll show you." Shoutmon took of his thick belt. It revealed a faint purple mark and a small healing gash.

"Oh you poor thing!" Gumdramon hugged Shoutmon.

"I am fine now they are healing. Renamon has also changed a lot and also realized she was abusing me. Every time I meet her, she kisses my scars and wounds. If I don't let her do it, she will get sad, maybe even mad." Shoutmon looked at Gumdramon, who seemed like something clicked in his head.

"Uh, don't mind me cutie. Um… why did you guys break up? Cutemon never explained much about it." Gumdramon was still hugging Shoutmon tightly, and he was now smiling.

"That Gumdramon, is a story of its own." Shoutmon looked a conveniently placed clock. "I have enough time to talk about it. You see, it started around six months ago…"

**-Flashback-**

Shoutmon before becoming a king, was arriving home after a speech on his journey to become a king. He loved being home, sometimes. Today, he felt like something bad was going to happen; it was a gut feeling.

"Shoutmon…" Renamon said as he entered the door.

"Yes Rena, what's up?" Shoutmon was instantly pushed up against the wall.

"Listen here you little bitch. You think you can leave without telling me where you're going?" Renamon's voice started to rise.

"I-I am sorry." Shoutmon was silenced, being choked harder as she spoke.

"That's not going to cut it Shoutmon! I heard you've been hanging around other digimon." Renamon glared at Shoutmon.

"I-I have Rena, b-but I promise that they-they're my friends." Renamon's head was titled.

"Why are you stuttering?"

"Ca-can't b-reathe."

"Oh." Renamon stepped back, Shoutmon fell on his knees. He held his throat and caught his breath.

"You w-want to insult me more?" Shoutmon asked.

"Are you saying I hurt you? Let me count how many times you've hurt me. One, two, three-"

"S-Silence!" Shoutmon yelled. Renamon got quiet. Even though she did scare Shoutmon, once he starts yelling he has lost it.

"Ahem!" Shoutmon coughed. He finally was able to speak properly.

"You blame me for everything. You really do. Your pain, your looks, your miscarriage. It was not my fault when you lost your best friends. It was not my fault that your ex broke up with you. And if you still think it is…" Shoutmon stood up and summoned his microphone. "It's a duel."

Renamon looked at Shoutmon, standing in a fighting stance. "I-I accept."

"Well, let's go to the field. Whoever wins decides each other's fate." The two walked out to a large sandy field at the Village of Light. Shoutmon got into his original position, mic in left paw, right paw on the ground.

Renamon was in her fighting stance. Her right leg balancing on her left. Her paws in the air hovering. The villagers all crowded the two as they were about to count down.

"Three…" Shoutmon counted.

"Two…" Renamon followed.

"One…"

**-Flashback End-**

"Shoutmon! You are needed!" Cutemon yelled down the hall.

"Oh damn, and the story was getting good!" Gumdramon whined, stilling hugging his mate.

"Haha, ok. Don't worry I'll continue when I come back." Shoutmon grabbed Gumdramon's paws and moved them off him. And got up to the door and left.

"I love you!" Gumdramon yelled.

"Love you too Gummy, I'll be back!" Shoutmon yelled back.

**-To Be Continued-**


	14. The Duel II

It was about twenty minutes before Shoutmon came back into the room.

"What took you so long Shoutmon?" Gumdramon asked.

"Cutemon had to ask a question and needed some help, Knightmon couldn't do it alone. Anyway, where were we?" Shoutmon tried thinking back to where the story was.

"We were at the part when you were about to duel Rena."

"Oh yeah. I will go jump back a little bit."

**-Flashback-**

"You sure you want to continue to duel?" Renamon asked in her posed fighting stance.

"I desire to be the king, my new name will be Ousama!" Shoutmon felt a rush in his body.

Renamon started calming herself, Shoutmon doing the same. The crowd watched as they were about to count down.

"Three…" Shoutmon started.

"Two…" Renamon followed.

"One…" Shoutmon said.

The two ran towards each other once Shoutmon said 'one.'

"Ahh!" Renamon yelled as she swung her arm at Shoutmon.

"Don't think you'll win!" Shoutmon deflected Rena's arm swing.

"Wha- how did you?" Renamon jumped back and kneeled down, she was appalled as she was always faster than Shoutmon, but now suddenly he is.

"I fought in two wars Rena, I have built endurance on speed." Shoutmon dashed over to, and pushed Rena to the ground.

"Grr…" Rena growled.

"Spin Dash!" Renamon yelled as she got up and started to spin.

"Nice try!" Shoutmon spun his microphone, hitting her feet multiple times.

"Ow!" She winced.

"You have to use your specials against me. That shows you cannot defeat me, you were nothing and are nothing." Shoutmon started to laugh evilly.

**-Flashback End-**

Shoutmon sighed and closed his eyes. "Why'd you stop?" Gumdramon asked hugging his mate. He started to sniff.

"You ok? Nose is stuffed?" Shoutmon asked.

"Yeah, just a bit. But why did you stop telling the story?"

"I just don't remember. The story is missing to me. Right after I told Rena that she was nothing, I blacked out."

"Aw, you ok Shoutie?" Gumdramon asked as he hugged his fiancé tighter.

"Yeah. That's the story, I don't remember anymore." Shoutmon accepted the hug.

"Sweets, you have amazed me so many times within a few months. Surely you can remember the story. Please?" Gumdramon pulled the hug away. He widened his eyes like a puppy.

"Ok, ok. I'll tell you about the part Rena told me."

"Yay!" Gumdramon said happily.

"You're going to lose that smile very quickly." Shoutmon said as he tried to remember the rest of the story.

"What?" Gumdramon got worried.

**-Flashback-**

Renamon saw something off about her now ex. Shoutmon would never take someone down, and make fun of them.

"Shout-mon?" Rena gulped.

"You shouldn't be allowed to speak!" Shoutmon yelled holding his hand out.

"Wha-what!?!" Renamon was shocked.

The young digimon's eyes went from a beautiful light blue to a blood red color. Shoutmon was under someone's control, he only sought blood. In this case, data.

"Shoutmon, listen to me." Renamon tried talking to him.

"No!" Shoutmon yelled. A ball of fire was starting to form on his paw.

Renamon looked at the crowd in between talking. She didn't notice anything off.

"Shoutmon, this isn't like you. Come to your senses, it's me."

"Nice try. I. Won't. Be. Tricked. Ever. Again." Shoutmon had the fireball in his paw already.

"Deflect this. Fiery Fastball!" Shoutmon threw the hot ball at Renamon, fast too. Renamon stood in fear. Could she deflect it? Could it kill her? Could it be deflected?

"Shoutmon." Renamon said softly has she held her paw out. She stopped the ball dead in its tracks.

"Gah- Impossible!" Shoutmon yelled.

"You need to listen to me." Rena walked closer to the red digimon.

"No, I refuse."

Rena threw the ball at Shoutmon. "Take back your ball."

"N-no!" Shoutmon saw the orange object get closer. "Ahh!" He yelled as he flew in the air, scraping the ground as slid a decent way from the yellow digimon.

"Now will you listen to me?" Renamon asked.

"N-" Shoutmon was cut off.

"I know you're going to say no. So I'll say it for you, no. You're under control Shoutmon. Listen to me, please." Shoutmon looked at her.

"Finally. Try, try to remember us. We are through, but please don't become the digimon I know." She could see him start to tear up.

"I will not be tricked!" Shoutmon pushed her off.

"Nice try. I am sorry, but I must if it helps you to be better in the future." Renamon said as Shoutmon looked like he was going to jump.

"Diamond storm!" Renamon pushed her hands out, forming crystals around her. They flew fast towards Shoutmon, he wasn't ready for them. A horrifying sight for the crowd as they nipped pieces. Every hit caused data to leak out. One crystal gashed the underside of Shoutmon.

"Oh no." Rena ran over to him. Shoutmon, now injured, is stressfully tired.

"I am sorry, I had to do it." Rena hugged her ex. He closed his eyes, with short breaths.

"We need a healer, please! Our king is dying!" Renamon yelled to the crowd.

**-Flashback End-**

"W-wow. So that's what happened? You were hypnotized, and Rena had to defeat you?" Gumdramon asked sniffling.

"Yeah, that's really what happened. Well, as far as I know anyway. After I was healed, I had the gash on my belly and scars on my horns and face. I decided to change how I look, and you're looking at it." Shoutmon pulled Gumdramon close.

"I love you Shoutie."

"I love you so much Gumdramon. I would do anything to keep you in my arms. I would sacrifice my life for you, because I love you. I can't wait for our wedding." Shoutmon smiled as he looked at the engagement ring. Gumdramon just smiled.

"When's our wedding?" Gumdramon asked.

"Nice try, you will know a week before it happens. I am slightly tired, wanna take a nap?" Shoutmon asked.

"Sure my king." Gumdramon hugged tighter, and closed his eyes as he rested his head on the king's shoulder.

"Rest well Gummy. Remember we have a meeting tomorrow." Shoutmon held his fiancé's paw as he started to snore. Shoutmon yawned and soon put his head on top of Gumdramon.

_"Heheheh. I can sense the fear of losing a loved one. I can't wait to battle you Ousama, you see like a fun challenge."_ A Digimon laughed as he spied through the window.

_"My plan is almost complete. We will eventually have yet another war."_

**A/N:****Kinda short. I wanted to get this out to show I'm not dead, I'll write the next chapter and get it ready next week.**


	15. ĐØn't gØ, ł'm ⱧɄⱤt

Shoutmon woke up. The sun hit his face, disturbing his drowsy eyes. He looked away and noticed Gumdramon was peacefully sleeping, with no sun in his face.

"Hey Gummy, wake up!" He shook the purple dragon.

"W-wha?" Gumdramon jolted up.

"It's day time already!?"

"Yeah, it is. I guess we slept all night." Shoutmon chuckled.

"Did we miss the meeting?" Gumdramon looked worried.

"No. Looking at the time, it starts in like, an hour." Shoutmon smiled. "Let's go get cleaned, shall we?" Shoutmon got up and walked towards the bathroom.

"That will wake me up for sure." Gumdramon said to himself as he followed suite.

**-After Getting Ready to Shower-**

"So what was the meeting about Shoutmon?" Gumdramon asked as he grabbed a bar of soap.

"It is about some random digimon murders. They look creepy, as their eyes are missing. It's just a pitch black hull." Shoutmon say his dragon shiver at the thought of lifeless eyes.

"Maybe you shouldn't go to the meeting Gummy." Shoutmon said.

"W-why not?" Gumdramon asked.

"Because I see you're shivering at the thought of what I just said. We have images of these digimon, and it may you queasy."

"I will go anyway." Gumdramon stood proud, being hit with hot water. "Besides, I have nothing to do." Gumdramon felt a gut feeling when he woke up. It told him he should stick by Shoutmon's side.

"Something on your mind Gummy?" Shoutmon asked.

"N-no. Just relaxed and awake by the water." Gumdramon lied.

"Oh, ok. Well let's clean you up." Shoutmon rubbed his soapy paw across Gumdramon's chest.

"Hey, that tickles!" Gumdramon giggled.

"Aw, that's adorable." Shoutmon looked at the blue eyes. He had a sudden urge to his Gummy.

Gumdramon accepted the sudden kiss. They explored each other for a bit, before returning back to where they stood.

"I love you Shoutie." The purple dragon smiled.

"Love you too brat." Shoutmon rubbed Gumdramon's body with his paws.

"Now do me. Just don't touch me sexually, I don't want to be horny."

"Awww, why not?" Gumdramon looked saddened.

"I don't want to have a raging boner during a meeting about dead digimon." Shoutmon made a good point.

"True, true. Ok, I won't. Turn around now." Gumdramon said as he lightly smacked Shoutmon's butt.

**-Complete Shower-**

Gumdramon got out first. He was walking towards the doorway with some clothes.

"Where are you going mister?" Shoutmon teased, having no towel.

"Thought you said you didn't want to get horny?" Gumdramon smirked as his head turned around.

"I don't. It's just since we are together, a towel is useless." Shoutmon chuckled.

"Ah, ok." Gumdramon rolled his eyes as he left to the guest rooms.

"I don't know what I'll do with him." Shoutmon said to himself. The king looked into his closet, looking for something formal.

"My wedding tux, Florida man outfit, my battle gear, Halloween costume, ah here it is." Shoutmon pulled out the gown he wore at the dinner party.

"This would be perfect to wear at the meeting." He said to himself, grabbing his crown. He always had it, but never wore it. He also grabbed the silver crown, to give to Gumdramon.

_"Knock, knock, knock."_

"Who's there?" Shoutmon asked putting the cape-like gown.

"Sire, the guests have arrived."

"Oh goody. Let them in the dining room and tell them to wait." Shoutmon clapped his paws together, happy to know that no one is late.

"Shoutmon, are you ready?" Gumdramon asked through the door.

"Just a sec!" Shoutmon looked out the window.

"You got this Shoutmon. This meeting will fly smooth, and the crime will be solved. Don't be scared, don't be nervous."

"Uh…" Gumdramon was behind his king.

"Ah! Jesus!" Shoutmon jumped.

"S-sorry. Are you nervous?" Gumdramon asked.

"Yes I am. But I am sure I won't be after I go in the room." Shoutmon just noticed Gummy was wearing his gown from the dinner party.

"Like what I am wearing?" Gumdramon asked.

"I love it, just as much as how I love you." Shoutmon giggled as he put a finger under Gummies chin, and lifted it up.

"We probably should get to that meeting." Gumdramon mentioned.

"Well, take my hand. Let's go together." Shoutmon held his paw out.

"S-sure thing." Gumdramon grabbed the paw, and their quarters door was pushed open.

**-Dining Room-**

"Where is the king? This is an important meeting!" One of the police chiefs muttered.

Knightmon heard him and glared at the chief "He will be here any second." Knightmon said for the seventh time.

"I doubt that, we're going. Come on boys-"

"Halt!" Shoutmon burst through door.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Gumdramon appeared behind Shoutmon.

"You can't back out now. The digimon need us. Sit. Back. Down." Shoutmon said boldy. The chief and the police team sat down.

"We shall introduce ourselves, I only know one police chief's name." Shoutmon said as he sat down on the throne in the dining room. Next to it was a smaller throne. It was still bigger than the rest of the chairs. The two kings sat down, and conversation arose.

"Police chief of the village of light, state your name." Shoutmon commanded.

"Yes sir. May I ask a question first?" The chief asked.

"Sure thing."

"Should we introduce ourselves, like name?"

"Ye-" Shoutmon was interrupted.

"No, don't do that. We'll be here forever." Gumdramon said, already looking bored.

"No, you do not" Shoutmon corrected himself. "Just tell us your nickname." Shoutmon smiled at his fiancé.

"Ok, so my friends and family just called me Andy."

"Ok, the chief of the Golden Village state your name." Gumdramon commanded.

"R-really?" Shoutmon said, jokingly to Gumdramon.

"My nickname is Sin."

**-A Few Villages Later-**

"Ok, now that we are done with that. Let's look at the pictures." Shoutmon saw Gumdramon look worried.

"Yes sire." Knightmon pushed a board full of horrifying pictures.

"Oh my." Gumdramon put his face against Shoutmon's arm.

"It's ok." Shoutmon pat his head. "Yes, these images are quite disturbing. Has any chief examined the lifeless bodies?"

"I have, Ousama." Sin said, as he brought forth a large stack of papers.

"You know I am not reading all of that. Even though I have a decently large library, I hate reading." Shoutmon said to Sin.

"Understandable. What these basically say is, the bodies can be recovered if the code crown is recovered. The thing is, only you know where the pieces lie." Sin explained.

"I figured that much. But I am wondering who is causing this."

"I have a large list of suspects." Andy said.

"Start naming." Gumdramon jumped in like a game of Uno Stack Em's.

"I have interrogated a few digimon, and I think Gulimon, Garurumon-" Gumdramon tuned out the names. His friends were suspects of a crime.

The castle suddenly started to grow dark. It was previously lit up by the morning sun, but now it's dark.

"Cutemon, flip on the lights." Shoutmon commanded the pink digimon.

"Ousama, why is it suddenly dark outside?" Andy asked.

"I don't know. Police scouts, go outside and return with any news." Shoutmon pointed at the door. It swung open, showing a tall figure.

_"I've been waiting for this very day Shoutmon. Or should I say, Ousama."_ The figure spoke with pride.

"I'm fine with both. State your name, if you don't, you will be arrested for disturbing private headquarters." Shoutmon took off his reading glasses. Gumdramon hugged against his shoulder, his heart pounding.

"Sure thing Ousama. My name is Myotismon." Everyone looked shocked.

"My-My-Myotismon. Impossible." Shoutmon stuttered.

"What do you mean impossible?" Gumdramon asked.

"Myotismon was eliminated with an older generation of heroes. But he is standing in my dining room." Shoutmon was shocked.

"I see you're all surprised. And while you focused on relationships, it gave me the perfect time to sneak in." The police team tried to tackle Myotismon. He just threw his hand, and they were pushed back by a powerful force.

"Sneak in where?" Shoutmon was grasping his mic, getting ready to attack.

"Your room. You were foolish to hide important notes, like where the pieces of code crowns where, and the weaknesses of the guardians." Myotismon walked to the end of the dining table and placed a few papers down.

Shoutmon was silent.

"I can sense you have fear. Guilt." Myotismon smirked. "It seems you have failed your people."

"Attention everyone. Emergency evacuation!" Shoutmon grabbed Gumdramon's hand and ran towards the kitchen. Everyone one on the police team ran towards all the other doors.

"Jackson, watch out!"

"Wha-ahhh!" Jackson was stabbed. Eliminated, data going to the air.

The king's ran out the kitchen exit, and saw the river.

"Let's go."

"No Shoutmon. They need us." Gumdramon halted the run.

"They're lost cause, for now. Let's go."

"No!" Gumdramon was bold.

"No, you're not dying on me. Myotismon has the fully assembled code crown." Shoutmon grabbed his fiancé's paw. He felt something stab him.

"Ow. Do you have your damn dagger?" He removed his paw. "What? No way." In his paw, he saw a code crown. A piece of it anyway.

"How did you get this?" Shoutmon asked.

"Hehe. I won't say. But we have to go." Gumdramon tried pulling the king.

"No Gummy we will-"

"Wooosh!" A powerful gust of wind pushed the king's away from the castle.

"Woooooooah!" They yelled in unison.

"Oof."

**-Blackout-**

"Ugh, my head hurts." Shoutmon rubbed his noggin.

"Gumdramon… Gumdramon?" Shoutmon didn't see the purple dragon.

"Gumdramon!" Shoutmon yelled. He looked all around. In the distance, he saw a silhouette.

"Gumdramon, are you ok?" Shoutmon asked, yelling. All he heard was evil laughter.

"Gum...dra...mon?" Shoutmon stuttered. The dragon was thrown across the field.

"Gummy!" Shoutmon ran up towards his fiancé.

"Sire, I recommend you stay back." The figure spoke. He sounded like Knightmon.

"Sure thing Knightmon." Shoutmon kissed Gummies forehead and backed away.

"You fool." The figure laughed.

"What did you just say?" Shoutmon asked appalled.

"I said you're a fool." The figure came out of the shadows. It was Myotismon, with four extra hands.

"Gumdramon. Has. To. Go." Myotismon picked the dragon up.

"Not so fast!" Shoutmon jumped in the air.

"Nice try Ousama!" Myotismon threw his arm out, catching the king mid jump, flinging the king to the ground.

"Ack!" Shoutmon said. He was knocked back down to the ground.

"Ah-hahaha! Now you must suffer watching the love of your life die."

"N-no. N-not like this." Shoutmon pushed himself off the ground.

"I don't think you will ever hurt him." Shoutmon took a step forward.

"Move one more time, he's gone." Myotismon's chest grew out a spear like thing.

"What do you want?" Shoutmon asked.

"The last code crown piece. I know you have it." Myotismon asked.

"I don't." Shoutmon said weakly.

"Liar! Lying to me makes me angry. And it makes me want to kill." Myotismon yelled.

"I'm not lying. You're just too dumb to observe. I'm sorry Gumdramon." Shoutmon kneeled down. The dragon woke up from his blackout.

"Woah. Shoutmon, help!" He panicked.

"Gumdramon… I love you. I'll save you later. Trust me." Shoutmon said looking defeated.

"What? Shoutmon, save me!" Gumdramon yelled.

"I will. Throw me the code crown piece!" Shoutmon winked.

"Ok!" Gumdramon threw a fake throw.

"What?!" Myotismon yelled. The spear extended all the way.

_"Shank!"_

"Gumdramon!" Shoutmon yelled. It was a horrifying image. Right through the heart of Gummy, was a spear like object.

"I… love… you… Ou-sa...sa...ma." Gumdramon whispered. And like glass, he shattered. And like Shoutmon's heart, it shattered.

"Now, give me the code crown piece." Myotismon demanded.

"I-I don't know." Shoutmon felt heartbroken.

"Give. Me. The. Piece." Myotismon grew angry. Shoutmon never responded, he kneeled to the ground.

**-Cold Clear Floor-**

The purple dragon was sleeping on the floor.

_"Gumdramon…"_ A voice spoke. It almost woke him up.

_"Gumdramon!.."_ It yelled at him.

"Huh? What? Wh-where am I?" Gumdramon woke up, and didn't recognize the area he woke up in.

"It's ok Gumdramon, or should I say Gummy?" Gumdramon looked up to the voice. It seemed… familiar to him.

"W-who are you?" Gumdramon asked.

"Oh, me? I am Sanzomon, a friend of Shoutmon. I am the one that gave you the golden ring." Gumdramon looked at his tail. The ring, was gone.

"Oh no, its missing." Gumdramon looked up. The ring was suspended in the air.

"I sense good morals from you, this ring is no longer needed." The ring burst into pieces.

"G-gah!" Gumdramon gasped.

"You have a new goal Gumdramon." Sanzomon said to the dragon.

"What's that Sanzomon?"

"Look down." The ground showed a river, and two beings on the floor.

"Is… is… that Shoutmon?!"

**-To Be Continued-**


	16. ੮ω૦ ωคՐς

The wind whistled as the legendary castle grew dark. Only two figures stood on the desert-like land. One of them taller than the other, one of them redder than the other.

The king sat there remembering the very scene he just watched. "Gum… Gum…" Shoutmon stuttered. He was absolutely broken, lost for words, and lost for thoughts.

"I took your love. Heh, you are no match for my power. Now can we seize the bloodshed?" Myotismon had an evil grin across his face "I know you hold the last piece, give it to me. I mean, look at yourself. Small, weak, useless."

"Gumdramon…" Shoutmon couldn't stop repeating his fiancé's name. The scene of him being stabbed keeps repeating. Repeating. Repeating. Repeating.

"I'm coming Shoutmon!" A flying digimon yelled to him.

"Huh?" Myotismon turned to his side. He noticed a yellow jet flying by.

"Not so fast yellow jet!" Myotismon was going to swing his hand.

_"Not so fast, Myotismon!"_ Beelzemon flew around the tall figure, shooting at the yellow code crown.

"Noo! Not the code crown!" Myotismon grabbed the code crown just before it fell out of reach. He held the crown in the air, and data absorbed into his hand.

"Let's go Shoutmon, no time to linger." Beelzemon said as he grabbed his king. The yellow jet followed as well.

"Gumdramon…" Shoutmon rose his paw up, like he was reaching for something. He was reaching for the code crown, thinking it was right there. Then, blacked out.

**-Village of Light-**

"Attention all citizens! Hurry, pack your things. We must escape to the Desert Zone!" The mayor announced to the crowd standing in front of him.

"Hurry up! I just grabbed my king, I'm surprised you didn't do anything. Go, go, go!" Beelzemon yelled to the crowd. He laid Shoutmon on the ground, he was unconscious.

"Poor Shoutmon." The yellow jet said.

"I am sorry to disturb thought, but I forgot what your name was. It's been a long time." Beelzemon asked.

"Oh, it's Sparrowmon."

"Oh yeah. That's what I can't remember. Anyway, I have to wait until he wakes up before we can do anything."

"We can't evacuate the town?" Sparrowmon asked with concern.

"No, we are evacuating the town. No doubt about that. But if we make a decision, Shoutmon needs to be up."

"Oh that makes sense." Sparrowmon noticed a group of digimon struggling to pack items. "I got to go help. Ask me to return if you need anything." Sparrowmon left to go help.

"Will do." Beelzemon said as he looked at his king.

"Gumdramon…" Shoutmon said as he was asleep.

"Who's Gumdramon?" The bird angel asked himself. "Anyway, it's alright my king. I wished I had arrived sooner, but at least you're here now." Beelzemon noticed the mayor crying and entering his office. He picked Shoutmon up, threw him on his shoulder, and walked inside the town hall.

_"It's hopeless! She's gone!"_ The Cutemon mayor cried out loud.

The sobbing was loud. Loud enough to wake up Shoutmon.

"Ah, you're awake now. Something wrong?" Beelzemon felt his king kick him in the chest.

"Ouch!" Beelzemon dropped the king, and held the injury. Shoutmon walked into the room the mayor was mourning in.

_"Leave me alone!"_ The Cutemon covered his eyes and yelled. Shoutmon said nothing and walked to the desk.

"I said leave me alone!" The Cutemon lashed out and yelled, seeing he was yelling at the king. Shoutmon looked shocked, but then went back to serious.

"Oh, I am so sorry my lord. Don't punish me, I probably just lost my wife." The mayor put his paws together and begged for mercy. Shoutmon put his right paw on top of them, and gave a small smile.

"Why can't you speak my king?" The mayor asked. Shoutmon moved his left paw across his mouth, showing he was mute.

"Ah, ok. Well, I want to be-" Shoutmon slammed on the table, holding a paw out for a shake.

"What do you want me to do?" The mayor was confused. Shoutmon did his best to speak, and he almost didn't.

"I… will… help…" Shoutmon clasped his mouth shut. The mayor, with a gleam in his eye, shook paws with his king.

**-Spirit Realm-**

"Good, Shoutmon is still being good to his people." Gumdramon observed him for a long time.

"Ah, my arm hurts!" Sanzomon put her arm down. The observation portal closed.

"Nooo! Shoutmon, are you ok?" Gumdramon yelled before it's closed.

"S-Sorry. This realm is slowly losing its power. Wings has been damaged because the code crown piece was stolen.

"Who's Wings?" Gumdramon asked.

"Wings is the ruler of this realm. The last piece that Shoutmon gave to a guardian, was Wings."

"Oh, well what can I do?" Gumdramon asked.

"There is no hope. A story once told of a hero with the power of wind. But it's been proven that the story is nothing more than just mere myth." Sanzomon looked down, with despair.

"Who managed to disprove it?" Gumdramon asked.

"I am not a high enough rank to know that. All I know is, there is nothing that we can do." Gumdramon started to get pissed. He clutched his paw, and gritted his teeth.

"Are you- ah!" Sanzomon was pushed away by a gust of wind. Gumdramon had his arm out, and looked angry.

"Stop. Being. Negative." He said, beginning to growl.

"N-no way! That's impossible. You surely can't be the hero that this realm needs." Sanzomon said kneeling down because of the gust.

"What?" Gumdramon was confused, but still angry.

"Did you not see what you did? You made wind fly at me. A spirit, one of the very few strongest, was pushed by you."

"R-Really?" Gumdramon looked at his arm, and smirked.

"Our hero, let me help you to save our world." Sanzomon knelt down after previously standing up.

"Sure thing. I don't know much about this place." Gumdramon said turning around. He calmed down after getting mad.

"What are you doing my king?" Sanzomon asked.

"M-My king?"

**-Center of Town- **

"Let's go, I see dark clouds on the horizon." Beelzemon commanded. Everyone in the village ran, or jumped in carriages to travel to the Desert Zone.

"Need me to take Shoutmon?" Sparrowmon asked.

"Make it quick." Beelzemon put down Shoutmon, who was weak.

"What happened?" Sparrowmon asked. She noticed he was weaker than before.

"I don't know. I'm guessing it's because of shock. Take him quick, medics of the ruins can help." Beelzemon turned around and saw Myotismon in the distance.

"Run, go. As fast as possible people!"

**-Shoutmon's Dream-**

**The King's POV**

_"Gasp!"_ My yell echoed against the black walls. I saw nothing, only the color black.

_"Ousama…"_ A voice spoke.

"Who-who's there?" I asked.

"It's Gumdramon. Think of me, and I'll appear." The voice spook its shape to me.

"Ok, I will." I closed my eyes and thought of my Gummy. A smiling, squishy, cute, purple dragon. My eyes, I opened them.

"Hey Shoutie! Gumdramon's Spirit greeted me.

"Is-is that you Gummy?" I couldn't believe what I was looking at.

"It would be hard to explain. Just know you need to get the code crown to make me a digimon again. You want to marry me, don't you?" Gumdramon winked at me. I was in shock.

"I-I…"

"It's ok. I am currently in the spirit realm. I can't speak for much longer. Gumdramon started fading out.

"I-I will do my best Gummy. It's for you and my people. You can count on me." I said to Gumdramon.

"Good. You will, forever, be my king." The spirit drifted away.

"Trust me Gummy, I'll fight to the death to save you." I whispered into the dark.

**-On Sparrowmon-**

_"Gasp!"_ Shoutmon woke up.

"Shoutmon, you're awake." Sparrowmon asked surprised.

"Yes, I am awake. And-and I can talk?!" Shoutmon looked at his paws. Sparrowmon smiled and looked back at the sky.

"I'm glad I can- Ahhhhhhhh!" Shoutmon screamed in pain.

"Wh-whats wrong Shoutmon?" Sparrowmon asked.

"M-my scar. Fuck… it-it reopened!" Shoutmon was holding back the screams of pain.

"Its ok, Beelzemon gave me orders to take you to the Desert Ruins." The yellow jet said.

"D-Desert ruins. Sh-shit… In the Desert Zone?" Shoutmon asked.

"Yes sir." Sparrowmon smiled, and got serious.

"Damnit." The king said as he held his belly and whined.

**-Myotismon-**

"Impossible. I saw that damn jet fly him over here!" Myotismon stomped on the ground.

"It's ok sir, we will investigate the area to see where they are headed." A female police chief said as he signaled for the others to follow.

"Good, good." The evil lord was satisfied with his new hentchmen.

_"Thou__ shalt not steal!"_ A knight slashed his sword in the back of Myotismon.

"Ack! That hurt." He turned around. He saw a knight with his sword up, along with his shield. He did look like the one from Shoutmon's castle. But he was bigger, and had stronger armour.

"Ah, I see you guard the weak king." Myotismon taunted.

"I serve my king, and thou have damaged my castle. Thou gets no mercy, thou has to pay with your blood." Knightmon started to breath heavily.

"Don't think you can hurt me. You're just another weakling like your king." The evil lord laughed. He looked back down and noticed the knight wasn't there.

"Nice try, running away-"

"Magnificent Blade!" Knightmon was in the air with his sword ready to swing. He landed on Myotismon and slashed his sword, dropping the code crown.

"N-No!" Myotismon yelled. He bucked the knight off.

"I wish-" Knightmon was kicked away, and he dropped the code crown.

"It's not a wishing system fool!"

"Blade Tornado!" Knightmon swung his sword around like a wand, it formed a huge gust of wind, full of metal shards. He pointed it towards Myotismon.

"I won't drop the code crown. You're foolish to think I ever will- Where's the code crown?" Myotismon looked around. The tornado hit him, and it started to cut him up.

"Rahh! No, no. This is unnecessary." Suddenly dark electricity dispersed the winds.

"You. Are. Foolish, Knightmon. You will never be able to fight me." Myotismon was like a giant, and his eyes were red. He was the king of evil after all. The knight just gulped.

-To Be Continued-


	17. sǝoɹǝɥ oʍʇ

As the air grew hot and dry, Sparrowmon approached closer to the ruins of the Desert Zone.

"Sparrowmon… how much… longer?" Shoutmon was leaking data, and it was speeding up.

"I am going as fast as I can my king." Sparrowmon said as she looked behind her. Just a cloud of yellow data bits flew into the air.

"Hmph… alright, watch your feet, I am going turbo mode." Sparrowmon took a deep breath. "I have never been able to do this, so let's hope I don't fail."

"What… what will happen if it does..?" Shoutmon said weakly.

"Let's not go there." Sparrowmon heard the king gulp weakly. She closed her eyes.

"Turbo mode!" The jet grew big boosters and started to fly faster in a straight line. They should reach the ruins in no time.

-In the Spirit Realm-

"I… I talked to Shoutmon!" Gumdramon was happy he talked with his fiancé again.

"I'm glad you reunited. Hopefully that puts you on track to help us." Sanzomon mentioned.

"Right, so where to first?" Gumdramon asked.

"The spirit realm is divided into three islands. Helena, island of emotions. Athena, island of hopes. And Wing's island, called Xavier. All three of them are falling apart." Sanzomon moved her hand around showing islands of the sky. Everytime she mentioned the name, the spiritual map grew the island said.

"Hmm… the island of hopes. We should go there first. A lot of digimon should be hoping." Gumdramon said.

"That would probably be the easiest island to take control of first. Let's head!" Sanzomon grabbed the dragon and put him on her shoulders. She took off in the air towards the island of hopes.

-Myotismon-

Knightmon was still breathing heavily, fighting a giant lord like Myotismon.

"You still think you're a match for me, pesky royal knight?" Myotismon just laughed at the knight, seeing as he was much larger in scale.

"For now, thou has no power. Thou must retreat." Knightmon turned around and started to walk away.

"Dark Ball Blast!" The evil lord summoned a large ball and threw it down to Knightmon.

"Royal Parry!" Knightmon turned around and threw the ball back.

"N-no!" Myotismon was shoved back, and shrunk to his normal height.

"My king!" The female police chief cried. "Are you alright?" Knightmon continued on his way.

"Don't let him get away. Spy on him, see where he goes." Myotismon was on the ground in a bit of pain.

"Yes, sire." The chief signaled for a few ninja-like digimon to follow her. They snuck behind the knight and followed where he went.

-Spirit Realm-

Gumdramon looked around at the realm he resided in. It was beautiful, looked like he was in an airplane. Clouds zooming by, a very bright blue sky. In the distance, the islands were visible.

"I have a question Sanzomon." Gumdramon asked in awe.

"What is it my king?" Sanzomon said.

"You were one of Shoutmon's friends. I remember that being said a long time ago. Why are you here? When did you die? How did you die?" Gumdramon felt the human-like digimon slow down her speed of flight.

"I… We can answer those at a later date in time. For now, we have to save our falling world." Sanzomon flew down on Athena.

The island was full of mossy stone. The place had a lot of buildings, but most were not even in tact. Only a few digimon are on the island.

"Sanzomon, over there!" Gumdramon yelled. He pointed to the few digimon, who look like they were wounded.

"Hello! What is happening?" Gumdramon yelled to them.

"Was… in… battle… can't… move." The digimon had a raspy voice. He stuttered as he spoke, holding onto his side leaking data.

"Gokuwmon?" Sanzomon looked confused.

"Who… is… that..? I… am… Monkey… mon." The digimon fell to the ground.

"No!" Gumdramon yelled out. He held out his paw, and a yellow light burst out. The digimon looked at the dragon, and lifted his hand up off his injury.

"I-I am healed?" He was confused. "B-but how? That is impossible that you could be… you could be… the chosen hero?" The digimon stood up and kneeled down to Gumdramon.

"It is my destiny to join you in your quest to save our world. For years, it has been tearing apart. And with recent events of the code crown piece being stolen, it is crumbling faster."

"Gokuwmon… what happened?" Sanzomon put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me! For the last time, I am Monkeymon. I-I lost my memories a few months after coming here." Monkeymon looked away.

"Hmm... " Gumdramon gave some thought. "Maybe I could help. Do you know what's wrong with this island?"

"All I know is, so many digimon have made hopes to live. I wonder what's going on down there, as I am worried for the king." Gumdramon gave him a glare.

"How do you know my king exists?" Gumdramon crossed his arms, raising an invisible eyebrow.

"Uhh… I-I… I will tell you later. For now, we have to see how we can achieve over one-hundred million hopes." Gokuwmon stood up, and looked around the island. "This place was a beauty to see. But ever since greed came among digimon, it has started to crumble. I returned after being gone for so long, hoping to have my memories return, only to be attacked." Monkeymon held his side, which carried a scar.

"There are other digimon. Over there." Sanzomon pointed to a small group of spirits.

"Those are the guardians that survey the island. They are currently helping the hopes and dreams of digimon."

"Hmm…" Gumdramon thought. "Sanzomon, were there any tale of the hero's powers?"

"Not a lot. Except for he loved to reside on the island of hopes and emotions. It was said he could help so many digimon with hopes, or to be happy with just one thought." Sanzomon realized what Gumdramon planned on doing.

"What are you two doing? You have big smiles, and I am worried." The big monkey digimon gritted his canine teeth.

"Give me a moment to relax." Gumdramon sat down on the grass. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. His wings started to spread out, and he put his paws together like he was praying. In between them, a small yellow light was emitting.

-Digimon World-

"Make way for the king. Bring the healers!" Sparrowmon yelled slowing down.

"The king is here, bring the magical healer!" Someone spoke out. Sparrowmon came to a stop, and Shoutmon was taken off. The magical healer came by, and examined the king.

"Those belts must come off." The healer took off the belts, showing off deep scars.

"Oh my. He definitely was a king. A fearless warrior, it looks like he just lost the one he loved dearly. Everyone, move away!" The healer pulled up his sleeves. Pink arms came out, and a giant yellow orb formed.

"Great Healing!" The healer threw the large orb on Shoutmon, and soon his new scars and open wounds went away.

"We have to keep him here for now. He will be unconscious for a few minutes." The healer struggled to pick up Shoutmon. He carried him to the temple ruins.

-Shoutmon's Dream-

Shoutmon's POV:

Looks like I am back to this dark place again. It's lonely, and I am lonelier not having Gummy in my arms. Whatever, I just pick my head up, and I see white light flying in my direction.

"Shoutmon… It is me, Gummy… Don't give up, I will be with you soon. For now, I will give you this sword."

"Wha-what?!" I was confused. Wasn't I asleep? How can I have a sword? "And h-how can I use it when I wake up?" Shoutmon asked.

"You will see soon enough." The white light came up to me, and kissed my forehead.

"I love you. Don't ever give up." The light went away. Lightning bolts started coming out, and one hit me.

"Gasp!"

"Ousama. You're awake!"

-To Be Continued-


	18. A l l e g i a n c e

Shoutmon woke up on a small medical bed. It was a semi-dark room, with only a candle lighting it up. He saw the healer sitting next to him.

"W-who are you?" Shoutmon asked.

_"I-I…"_ The healer took off his hood, showing a skull mask.

"Your face was burned?" Shoutmon was ultimately confused.

_"__No Ousama, I wear this to hide my identity. But just looking at me, you should be able to tell who I am. Until you do, my nickname is Healmon."_ Healmon put back on his hood and stood up.

"As you were asleep, this sword materialized out of nowhere. I can't seem to be able to pick it up." Healmon walked over to the blade.

"Here, lemme try." Shoutmon got off the bed, feeling fine. He walked next to Healmon, and examined the blade.

"Oh… There's inscription on the blade part. It reads, 'Tachi.' Weird..." Shoutmon grabbed the hilt. It was very weighty, but the perfect fit for the king. Suddenly, the code crown piece came out and spun around the sword.

"Woah, what is it doing?" Shoutmon watched as the piece broke into smaller pieces. They fell onto the blade, and flowed down like water.

_"__He who has wielded the legendary sword… use it to get rid of the demon who curses your world…"_

"Ack!" Shoutmon dropped the sword, and jumped back.

_"During the day, the sword gains power. Using it on the demon would be a fatefal blow." _

"Jesus!" Shoutmon said as he still heard the random voice speak to him.

"What?" Healmon asked.

"I-I heard a voice. It was weird, as it sounded familiar." Shoutmon examined the inscription again. He started to swing the sword, and it felt great to do it.

"Woah… This greatsword is… amazing!" Shoutmon observed the weapon again. The middle of the hilt to the blade had a rhombus shape to it. Inside was a symbol of a crown.,

"Ousama… I can't believe it… That's-That's… Your sword." Healmon was shocked.

"M-my sword. No way." Shoutmon was happy, and felt ready to fight Myotismon. Off in the distance, a figure was walking towards them.

"Is that Knightmon?" Healmon asked, squinting.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, something is following them."

_"Blip, blip!"_

"What was that sound?" Healmon asked.

"Oh no… Not a good time right now Mikey. That call was to go meet him in the real world." Shoutmon took a quick thought.

"Wait… I only hooked that system to Miley's and Tagiru's team. If you're a random digimon, how could you hear it?" Shoutmon turned around. He pointed his sword at the healer.

"S-Shoutmon. P-put that down." Healmon spoke nervously.

"Answer me, before I answer myself." Shoutmon put his sword closer to the digimon, almost up to his neck.

_"Sigh… I didn't want to show you, until it was the final battle."_ Healmon took off his hood, and slowly took off his mask.

"C-Cutemon? My chef Cutemon?" Shoutmon put the sword down, and hugged Cutemon.

"Oh, I am so glad you didn't die." Shoutmon began to tear up on Cutemon's shoulder.

"What do you mean, it was just a mini-tornado." Cutemon pushed Shoutmon enough to look at him.

"Gum-Gummy died…" Shoutmon started to sob.

"What?! I am so sorry to hear that Ousama…" Cutemon started to tear up as well.

As Shoutmon started to tear up, the sword began vibrating in the king's hand. It gave small emits of purple light.

"What the?" Shoutmon held up the blade to examine it.

_"Don't… despair… now…"_

"That… that voice!" Shoutmon was shocked to hear the sword speak to him.

"What? I didn't hear anything." Cutemon looked at Shoutmon in surprise.

"It… it was Gumdramon's voice."

**-Knightmon-**

The ground started to crunch with every step. The knights armor stepped on leaves hard, ripping holes in it. Up above, a thunderstorm was approaching, sending lightning down every few seconds.

"I am… coming Ousama." He huffed as he was exhausted walking for three days.

"I am… coming…"

_"Clank!"_ The knight fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

"Perfect. Just as we wanted." The servant rolled Knightmon around. His hand gripped to the great sword he carried.

_"The blade, is ours!"_ The servant yelled. The other few cheered and watched their leader grab the blade.

_"To the digiworld, and the human world. Shall you be taken control of!"_ The servant grabbed Knightmon's hand, and one by one, removed his fingers off it. Lightning struck down after every finger.

"_Index finger."__"Boom."__"Middle finger."__"Boom."__"Ring finger!"__"Boom!"_ A bolt struck a tree next to the servant.

_"Pink-"_

_"Crash! Splat!"__"Oh no!" _The others yelled. They went to the tree, and tried to disbelieve what happened.

_"Captain? Speak to us."_ One of the goons tapped on her shoulder.

_"Captain… please, say something."_ One of the goons began to tear up. The storm cleared up, and light was shone on Knightmon.

_"Now is not the time to rest!"_ Something spoke. Slowly, Knightmon rose from the ground.

"Royal Knightmon, reporting for duty!" He held up his sword high in the sky.

_"Run!"_ The goons yelled. They began running away, but the second Knightmon turned around.

_"Click!"_ They were in stone, with the look of fear and innocence.

"I will be back, for now, I must go." The knight started to head for the Desert Ruins, not too far from the forest.

**-Shoutmon-**

"We are almost ready for battle. We just need Knightmon, that's if he is alive." Shoutmon thought of Gumdramon again. And the sword emitted the purple light.

"It's going to be ok. We will have Gumdramon and Knightmon soon." Cutemon pat the king's back.

"I am hoping nothing bad will happen. What if the sword fails? What if Knightmon is dead? What if Gumdramon can never recover?" Shoutmon started to breath heavily.

"Hey, calm down Ousama. Don't think about that, just keep your determination." Cutemon walked in front of the red mini-dragon.

"I know you are strong. Remember the fight against Bagramon?" Cutemon asked.

"Yes, but-"

"Shush. Remember the fight against Quartzmon?" Cutemon asked.

"Yes, but that was-" Shoutmon was cut off again.

"I don't care who got the final blow. In both fights, you had the most courage and heroic acts. Bagramon, you managed to kill him and saved your people. Quartzmon, you saved Mikey from getting hit by that damn traiter. What I am saying is, don't get sappy. Get happy, and be willing to fight for the one you love." It was quiet for a few seconds. Only the sounds of wind pushing the sand around the ruins.

"You know what, you're right. I need to be determined to fight Myotismon. He is nothing like Bagramon or Quartzmon, he is weak without all the power of the code crown." Shoutmon lifted his sword, and pointed it to the air. Cutemon looked at him, confused.

"When I was young, my grandfather told me about a legendary story. Even the part about becoming the appointed knight of a king. I remember the exact words to say to gain the power of a spirit known as, Wings." Shoutmon closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

_"Atop of the dragons keep, point the sword to the steep of the mountain. Speak these words: Spirit Wings, open up your heart and bless the power of my sword to be able to fight back the current evil!"_ As Shoutmon finished speaking, the clouds were cut by a large beam of lights.

**-Spirit Realm-**

"Gumdramon, my king, allow me to be of aide. You are most important to a different island, Xavier. There, Wings must be calmed down." Monkeymon looked out to the struggling digimon.

_"Pushhhhhh!"_ The trio looked out to see clouds being separated by a beam of light.

"Woah, where's that coming from?" Gumdramon asked.

"I actually don't know. But let's go to Xavier, we have a war to fight." Sanzomon said walking to the edge of Athens. "You ready my king?" She said about to lift off.

Gumdramon looked around the beautiful island. Even though it was still in ruins, it had a lot of flowers growing on it. The grass was amazingly soft and green, it reminded the young dragon of being at the castle. "Yes, only if it means I return home to my king." Gumdramon gave Sanzomon and Monkeymon a determined look, and he jumped on the angel digimon.

"I will do my best to get you back home. Just help us first sire." Sanzomon knelt down, then lifted off.

_"Woosh."_

**-Digimon World-**

Shoutmon stood there with the sword still in the air. He opened his eyes, and examined the area. "Huh?" Shoutmon was confused to see grass, and the desert ruins to be nowhere. Surrounding him was just a plot of grass and void.

"Where am I?" He asked, looking around.

_"I had to do it. You were about to be killed sire…"_ That voice sounded familiar to the mini-dragon.

"Kn-Knightmon? What did you have to do?" Shoutmon asked, staring into the darkness before him.

_"I had to put you in my safe zone. If I let you out, please tell me you will be ready. Please, please, please, please!"_ Knightmon begged the king.

"Sure thing. Where are they?" Shoutmon asked putting the sword against his left shoulder, ready to swing.

_"Just stand there, turning or walking will surely be fatal."_ Knightmon said. Suddenly, the void was being sucked out, and light was replacing it. Shoutmon felt the hot sand against his feet, and noticed bandits in front of him, stoned.

"Knightmon, they're stoned." Shoutmon said. Nothing responded.

"Knightmon?" Shoutmon had realized that Knightmon wasn't there. But neither was Cutemon and the residents.

"Hello? Anyone there?" He asked, shouting. Nothing spoke back. Only the hot, blazing sun and the wind drifting sand against the already eroded stone.

"Weird." Shoutmon was getting a little nervous. He was all alone, so anyone had the potential to challenge him. The king, had officially, lost it. "Why am I so alone!?" He screamed at the desert. He threw the sword down, and jumped down. "Why, why, why, why!?"

**-Spirit Realm-**

Gumdramon and Sanzomon landed on Wing's island. In front, was a golden gate. Protected by spirits that specifically Wing's chose to protect.

"It's going to be hard to even enter. Spirits that attempt to enter, and fail, are removed of their past form and can only be in a ball. Granted, much easier to live it, but easier to recover data staying in your former form." Gumdramon took a deep breath.

"Stay back, I got this." Gumdramon started walking towards the door.

"My king, wait!" Sanzomon yelled out to the dragon. "Are you sure? I am willing to potentially sacrifice myself for you." Sanzomon asked, which gave him a thought.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Gumdramon continued walking forward to the gate, and the spirits stopped him.

_"Woah, we don't just let anyone in. You gotta prove it."_

"How so?" Gumdramon asked.

_"Show us your skill. Most spirits have an ability, use it on us, and we'll let you in."_ The spirits gave a smug smirk.

"Oh, ok." Gumdramon held out his hand, to which nothing happened.

_"Ha, ha, ha."_ The spirits laughed at Gumdramon. _"It's__ impossible that a little dragon like you, has the power of wind."_

_"Pffwoosh." _

_"Woooah." _The spirits were pushed from the gate, and they opened. Gumdramon wiped his hands, and the dust fell from them.

"I think I have proved my point. Follow me Sanzomon." Gumdramon waved for her to follow. They both entered the gate and saw the shocked faces of the chosen spirits.


	19. Chapter Finale: Wounded Warriors

The hallway went from warm to cold. It also got darker the farther down the duo went.

"Man, he probably lives in total darkness." Gumdramon said looking at the bare walls.

"Maybe, I was always stopped at the gate. This is my first experience walking here." Sanzomon was mesmerized by the walls too.

"So, can you tell me about your past with Shoutmon, and your death?" Gumdramon asked. He saw the digimon freeze up.

"I-I…" She was stuttering immediately.

"I am sorry to ask, but I am truly curious." Gumdramon looked at his companion.

"Listen, Gumdramon. I didn't die, I-I…" Sanzomon looked away, and blushed.

"I am embarrassed to say." Gumdramon looked puzzled.

"You can tell me, I promise I won't be an ass." Gumdramon held out his paw.

"You sure?" She asked, the dragon insisted. "Oh, alright." She shook the paw.

"Man, your paw is soft. No wonder why Shoutmon is with you." She made Gumdramon blush at her comment.

"Stop flattering me, and answer my question please." Gumdramon blushed deeply.

Sanzomon took a deep breath. "Ok, so I didn't die. I-I decided to become a spirit. So did Gokuwmon, but I think he lost his memories years ago. We did it for Shoutmon's sake. Being spirits, we can help out the king in any problem he is having, like right now. However, it's been so long that our own world began to fall. Just know that, once you save our world, me and Gokuwmon fulfilled our destinies." Sanzomon could see sorrow in Gumdramon's eyes.

"Wait… What do you mean?" He asked, beginning to tear up.

"We are going to put our spirits into yours, making you stronger. Our one goal was to help Shoutmon, and only once. So when we are done, we will become part of you." Gumdramon had a tear drop from his face. He wiped it off, and looked at the hall.

"Sanz-Sanzomon… If I had known earlier…" Gumdramon was phasing out.

"If we told you earlier, you wouldn't have done it." Sanzomon put her hand on the dragon. "Promise me this, you'll save our world. And you will also fight hard if another problem happens again." Gumdramon looked up at Sanzomon. He grabbed her hand, and shook it.

"I promise I will. Let's go, I have a king to love!" Gumdramon ran down the hall to the door.

"Hey, wait up my king!" Sanzomon yelled as she began running too.

**-Monkeymon-**

"Arrgh! That should be the last of them." Monkeymon dusted off his hands. "We should try to help Gumdramon and Sanzomon. I bet they are struggling to even enter the gate." Monkeymon chuckled.

_"Maybe. The good thing is, the spirit realm is actually recovering."_ A random digimon spirit spoke.

"Yes, which is why I wanted to do these islands." Monkeymon had a different reason why he wanted to save the islands. It was to recover his memory.

"Hopefully I have fulfilled my tasks as a spirit, and I can get my memory back." Monkeymon darted to Xavier, ditching the others behind.

**-Hallway Door-**

Gumdramon stood at the door, Sanzomon next to him. "Well, this is it. Beyond this door is the most powerful being in the digimon world." The dragon was clearly nervous.

"Don't worry about losing. With your wind ability, he will for sure succumb to you." Sanzomon held out her hand. "When you're ready, put your paw on the door, it will open." Gumdramon took deep breaths, and closed his eyes.

_"Remember, this is for Shoutmon. If it's not for me, it's definitely for Shoutmon."_ Gumdramon looked up. "3… 2… 1…" He put his paw on the door.

"Shutter, shutter, shutter!" The door slowly opened. A very bright light shone through.

_"." _The duo heard a bunch of garble.

"Huh? What was that?" Gumdramon asked.

"I think that's Wing's language. No one can understand it except him." Sanzomon held out her golden staff. "I don't care if he can't speak our language, this is for every spirits sake!" She charging up an attack.

"Don't release that. Let me try to speak to him." Gumdramon held his paw against the Angel digimon. He creeped up to the winged digimon, and the room was very quiet. Quiet enough, that heartbeats could be heard.

_"Thud, thud. Thud, thud."_

"Wings… it is I, Gumdramon. I have a-" Gumdramon was pushed back by a large gust of wind.

"Ah! Oof…" His body smacked the wall.

"Gumdramon!" Sanzomon yelled out.

"You better not help." He said, as he struggled to get up. "This fight… I knew wouldn't be very easy." Gumdramon looked up, and spit out a bunch of data.

"That was cool. Now it's my turn!" Gumdramon clasped his paws together. He rubbed them, and quickly summoned a tornado.

"Supercelled!" The tornado grew enormous in size. Everything began to fly around, and Wing's was being pushed back into the wall.

"Release!" Gumdramon let go of the Supercelled, and Sanzomon shot the light attack.

_"Boosh!"_ The supercell pushed the divine being all the way to the back of the room. The light attack surrounded his wings.

"Well, apparently I spoke too soon." Gumdramon walked towards Wings.

"You are locked down. Now, tell me, why are you destroying your own world?" Gumdramon asked.

_"!"_ Wings yelled very loudly.

"Gumdramon, Sanzomon! Wait!" Monkeymon yelled, running into the battle. "I recovered my memories. I can understand Wings." The monkey digimon closed his eyes and thought.

"Well, hurry. He is speaking." Gumdramon said demandingly.

"Wings, it is ok. I helped save the islands, all of us did. We just need you to calm down." Monkeymon had a soft tone of voice.

_"#... ..."_ Wings visibly put its wings down, as in a somber tone.

"What?! You were playing with the kings emotions?!" Monkeymon was shocked.

"You… were playing with… Shoutmon's emotions?" Gumdramon got pissed, and quickly too.

"Listen here you little-" He was cut off by Sanzomon grabbing his mouth and pulling him back.

"Shush. Gokuwmon has got this." She whispered to the angry digimon.

"#..." Monkeymon shook his head up and down in agreement.

"Gumdramon… calm down. He apologizes."

";:! @@%." The spirit looked shocked after hearing Wings.

"Holy hell. That's… amazing!" Monkeymon jumped in the air.

"What? What is amazing?" Sanzomon asked, still holding Gumdramon. He was calming down.

"I will be able to get my memory back. And to make up for doing something wrong… he will recover Gumdramon to his former state." Gumdramon looked surprised.

"Mmph!" He tried to speak. He licked Sanzomon's hand.

"Ew, gross. Dragon saliva." Sanzomon removed her hand, and Gumdramon spoke.

"That's amazing. I want to go home right now!" Monkeymon and Sanzomon looked at him.

"But… don't you want to stay for a bit?" Sanzomon asked with a sad tone.

"Guys, I would love to stay here and see the islands beauty. But down in the digimon world, a bigger war is going on. And who knows what's happening with Shoutmon. I have to go help my king!" Gumdramon stood up, and held a paw up in the air like a fist.

"For Ousama!" He yelled. Sanzomon and Monkeymon looked confused. "Come on guys, join me." He said.

Sanzomon stood up, and put her fist in the air. "For Ousama!" Monkeymon was still confused. Soon, he put his hand in the air.

"For Ousama!" They all yelled. A yellow glowing light spawned in the middle of them.

"Gumdramon… this is the recovery process… stand in the middle…" Sanzomon yelled as a loud noise was being made. Gumdramon listened. The dragon, now in the middle, was materializing.

"You'll be home before you know it!" Monkeymon yelled.

"I hope!" Gumdramon said as he was almost materialized.

"Good luck!" Sanzomon and Gokuwmon said in unison as Gumdramon disappeared.

**-Desert Ruins-**

**Shoutmon's POV:**

My mind. It's giving me thoughts I don't want. It keeps repeating the same scene with Gumdramon getting murdered.

_"Gumdramon..!"_

I hear his name over and over. Each time it gets deeper, and creepier. I feel completely drained, and unmotivated.

_"shoutmon…"_ I heard a voice softly speak to me, but I ignored it.

_"shoutmon!"_ It got louder. Now it was much harder to ignore.

_"Shoutmon!"_

_"Gasp!" _

"I-I'm alive? Oh my god, I am not going insane!" Shoutmon said, waking up and hugging whoever was in front of him.

"Shoutmon, it's ok. What do you mean by insane?" That voice was familiar to the king.

"Rena!?" Shoutmon asked. He opened his eyes, and saw it was Renamon.

"It is me!" She giggled. "I saw you out in the desert knocked out cold. I brought you to the forest. Look who is here by the way." Renamon looked over at Knightmon.

"Glad you're awake sire!" Knightmon smiled.

"Woah… you look… different." Shoutmon was dazed.

"After the castle was taken over, I felt the urge of becoming stronger. And sure enough, I was evolving." Knightmon grabbed his sword and shield.

"Well, since you're awake, we have a battle to finish. Knightmon wanted me to protect you as he fought Myotismon." Renamon released Shoutmon from his hug.

"Wait, where are we right now?" Shoutmon asked.

"Oh shit…" Rena looked at Knightmon. Shoutmon looked to his left. He saw the castle, his castle, in total ruins.

"N-no!" Shoutmon yelled. "I can't believe it! That damn bastard destroyed my castle!" Shoutmon gritted his teeth harshly. "I will make him pay with his data!" Shoutmon grabbed his greatblade.

"Woah, calm down-" Rena was cut off.

"Shut it! I lost Gummy, and now my castle. I want this fucker dead!" Shoutmon ran out into the desert, and saw dark clouds form. Purple lightning striked, lighting them up.

"We have to follow him. He is too determined to stop now." Rena said to Knightmon as she got up, and followed Shoutmon.

"Yes young ma'am." Knightmon followed Rena to the battle field.

"Ah, I see the king is out of his hiding spot." Myotismon said as he saw the trio running at him. "I would say he is the worst hide and seek player." He laughed at his own joke.

"Myotismon! Say your final words!" Shoutmon held up his sword. He dashed in the air, and spun around.

"Sharp Bouncy Ball!" Shoutmon charged forward, and was engaged in close combat with Myotismon.

"You know coming onto a sword is dangerous." Myotismon smirked. He tried to push Shoutmon, but when force was applied, Shoutmon pushed forward.

"Huh? How am I losing leverage?" Myotismon looked around and noticed Knightmon casting a spell.

"Weaken Enemy!" Myotismon removed his sword, but forgot Shoutmon was still spinning.

11"Ragghh!" Shoutmon pushed on Myotismon, making data spit out of him. It pushed the tall beast to the ground.

"Teaches you to take my castle, and put it to rubble!" Shoutmon spit on Myotismon, which caused his cloak to burn.

"Shoutmon! Look!" Renamon yelled, pointing at the field. Running across it, was Mikey and Tagiru.

"Oh my god, if it isn't the humans themselves." Shoutmon was distracted.

"Hehehe…" Myotismon grabbed Shoutmon's arm and twisted it many times.

"Ahhhhh!" Shoutmon screamed, the sword dropping from his hand.

"Shoutmon!" Mikey yelled.

"Where's Gumdramon!?" Tagiru yelled, holding his fusion loader.

"A little help here!" Knightmon tried to cut off Myotismon's grip.

"Dark Blast!" A dark purple ball suddenly appeared, and was thrown at Knightmon, pushing him away.

"Quick Attack!" Renamon moved in and tried to remove Myotismon's grip.

"Freeze!" Myotismon held his hand out, and stopped Renamon in time.

"Look at your failure of friends. All too weak to save you from my grip." Myotismon whispered into the king's ear.

"Shut it! You're worthless!" Shoutmon felt his arm get twisted even more. It was now constantly bleeding data.

"Shoutmon! Digivolve!" Mikey held out his fusion loader.

"Shout-mon! Shout-mon!" Tagiru chanted.

Mikey followed suite.

"Shout-mon! Shout-mon!" A bustling crowd came out of hiding.

"Shout-mon! Shout-mon!" Everyone cheered.

**"Sh...out-mon…"** Knightmon weakly chanted.

"..." Nothing was heard from Renamon. Off in the distance, a glowing yellow light appeared. It had made everyone stop and look.

"Huh?" Shoutmon looked at the beam closer. Descending from it was a familiar looking purple dragon.

_"Gasp! Gumdramon!"_ Shoutmon whispered. He started to tug on his arm, which hurt like hell.

"Ow… give. Ouch-me… back my-fuck! Arm!" Shoutmon was yelling loud. "You are-shit! A fucking-ow! Failure!" Shoutmon finally released from the grasp.

"Fiery Fastball!" He made a fireball and threw it at Myotismon.

"Ahh!" He yelled being pushed back, and he started to burn.

"Knightmon, try to make time flow back to Rena. I will grab my sword!" Shoutmon ran down the field, leaking data out of his arm.

"Shoutmon, you won't make it." Knightmon yelled out.

_"Yes he will!"_ Cutemon was falling down from the sky. "Great Healing!" A giant ball of energy flew down on the trio.

_"Z-z-zap!"_ The air buzzed, and the sand created dust. The crowd and the trainers gasped.

"Blade Tornado!" Knightmon held his sword up, and the storm above created blades that flew around him. He pointed it at Myotismon, who was getting up from Shoutmon's previous blow.

"Free-" Myotismon was kicked by Renamon.

"Take that loser. Can't beat quick attack now, can ya?" Renamon scoffed at Myotismon. The blades flew towards him, and lodged on every limb he had.

"Shoutmon, the sword!" Mikey threw the great sword at Shoutmon.

"Thanks Mikey! Time to show this asshole what it means to have friends!" Shoutmon jumped in the air as high as he could.

"Great Sword Attack!"

"Quick Attack!"

"Blade Tornado!"

Rena, Knightmon, and Shoutmon all threw their attacks out on Myotismon.

_"Ka-zap! Boom!"_ A loud explosion happened, and a giant ball of dark matter burst. Sand was being pushed back into the crowd.

"Take cover!" Mikey yelled, using his shirt to cover his eyes. As the "sandstorm" cleared up, a horrible sight was seen.

"Oh no…" Tagiru whispered.

On the hill, the three warriors were frozen in time. All were close to landing their attacks.

"My, my. It was a good show to see. But most of you have forgotten, I have almost the whole code crown." Myotismon laughed evilly.

"You bastard!" Mikey yelled.

"Yes, I know. That's why I am evil, young trainer. It's all over now." Myotismon was about to grab Shoutmon's great sword.

_"Mikey..? Can you hear me..?"_ Inside the young trainers mind, he heard Shoutmon speak.

"Yeah, what's up buddy?" Mikey asked, smiling.

"Quit talking. You all must be quiet so I-" Myotismon cut off when he heard the stone from Shoutmon start to crack.

"Digivolve!" Mikey yelled holding his fusion loader up.

The stone fully cracked. Shoutmon was placed in a dimension to digivolve. His arms and legs changed color and grew in size. His head grew bigger, along with turning gold.

"Shoutmon, digivolve to… Omni-Shoutmon!"

The king came back, and was the exact height of Myotismon.

"Say goodbye Myotismon! Maybe next time get some friends!" Omni-Shoutmon threw down his sword.

"N-noo!"

_"Flash! Bang!"_ The world grew quiet. The pitch black clouds slowly cleared up into a bright blue sky. Omni-Shoutmon was sitting there, with a sword lodged in Myotismon's chest.

"You… did… it…" The dark beast struggled to speak.

"You're damn right. Now screw off!" Omni-Shoutmon kicked the beast off his sword. He flew thousands of feet into the air, and broke up in a million pieces of data.

"Yay!" The crowd all began to cheer. Mikey and Tagiru were clapping their hands. Omni-Shoutmon devolved into Ousama.

"We did it Shoutmon!" Rena said.

"Sire, we have returned to former glory." Knightmon could see the smile in Shoutmon's face.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys. You helped me get determined to continue to fight." Shoutmon held his arms wide open for a hug. Rena immediately hugged the king, and Knightmon hesitated. He eventually joined.

"Thank you!" Shoutmon said as he rubbed his cheek on Rena. His hand also felt lighter.

"Sire, look!" Knightmon pointed in the air from the group hug. The sword materialized into a code crown piece. The dark purple crown changed to a golden yellow color. The sword piece went into the missing chunk.

"Long live the king! Long live the king!" The crowd was loud as ever.

"Guys, there is one more thing to do." Shoutmon released from the hug.

"What's that Shoutmon?" Rena asked.

"Watch Gumdramon recover." Shoutmon started walking with the code crown in his hand.

Rena shrugged. She followed Shoutmon, and so did Knightmon. They all walked through the crowd, to the hill not too far away from the battle field.

"Where are you going Shoutmon?" Tagiru asked. No response. Everyone was confused seeing the warriors just walk aimlessly. Some just followed them, some returned home to their pillaged villages.

**-A few minutes later-**

The trio were at the hill were Gumdramon was. His head, and torso were already recovered.

"Gumdramon… I-I… I missed you!" Shoutmon yelled as he broke down and cried. Renamon rubbed the king's back, while Knightmon tried to not cry himself.

"Woosh!" The process was finished quickly. Gumdramon was floating in the air, slowly descending down on the hill. Shoutmon watched as his fiancé was almost touching the grass.

_"Yawn…"_ Gumdramon yawned and opened his eyes. He saw Shoutmon and a huge crowd in front of him.

"Shoutmon!" He yelled. He ran into the arms of his king, and pulled him into a hug. "Aw man, I have missed your warmth for so long!"

"Me too!" Shoutmon squeezed as tight as he could. He savored every second of this moment, finally happy to be with his loved one again.

"Aww…" The crowd said.

"I love you Gummy." Shoutmon held his lover's paws.

"I love you too Shoutie. Let's go to the castle!" Gumdramon smiled, and snuck in a kiss filled with love. The two were beyond joyful to be reunited.

**-A few weeks later-**

The king and his significant other were sitting at the castle ruins. "You know, I am going to miss coming here again." Gumdramon said as he was held from behind by Shoutmon.

"I will too. I decided to just have the castle built near our villages instead of finding one. Also, I will make a secure place for the code crown. Can't lose it again." Shoutmon smiled as he pocketed the crown.

"How does it feel to have more scars Shoutmon?" Gumdramon asked, holding the mini-dragons arms.

"Weird. We had just fought a war almost a year ago, and now about three weeks ago. But hey, now you have a scar." Shoutmon rubbed Gumdramon's belly. A diagonal scab ran across it.

"Why do you hide yours? Showing them reveals how strong you are." Gumdramon looked at his king.

"I-I… I am just unsure about not wearing my belts. I personally wear them for the style." Shoutmon blushed, and snuck a kiss on Gumdramon.

"Well, if it's alright with you, I wanna see you go a whole day without them."

"I am fine with that. I'll do it when the castle is finished." Shoutmon smiled as the sun was in the middle of the sky. The castle they lay on is in total ruins, but it will have memories that will last forever.

"I love you Shoutie." Gumdramon said.

"I love you too Gummy." And with that, they engaged in a kiss.

**-The End-**


End file.
